As The Snow Melts
by BakaAndTensaiProductionz
Summary: When Akiko and her twin brother get seperated after she has to kill her own father and others she flee's to Konoha where others with Kekkei Genkai can live in harmony. But her being mute, and her boy like face makes everyone think she is a boy. But she tries her best to deal with things the way her brother would, with a smile and kindness. But that only gives her more fangirls...
1. Chapter 1

Don't wish me happiness - I don't expect to be happy it's gotten beyond that, somehow. Wish me courage and strength and a sense of humor, I will need them all. -Anne Morrow Lindbergh

* * *

><p>I used to live a simple life. I was born on a snowy day in January, right after my brother Haku was born. It was a simple, peaceful life, just Onii-san, Kaa-san, Tou-san, and me. But the peaceful life changed when I was young.<p>

I wasn't your normal child. Instead of enjoying playing outside all the time, I read inside, and if I did go out side, it would be because Haku asked me to. Haku was always cheerful, kind, and would protect me if some of the boys in town were mean to me. I had a kind elderly neighbor named Hikari who told me about her days as a kunoichi, told me about all her exciting missions, and even taught me the substitution and basic clone jutsu. She let me borrow books about all the Hidden Villages and was always kind. I loved my life, but it changed on a normal snowy day...

I was reading a book about the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konaha, while Haku was playing with water. "Akiko!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him with curious eyes, I saw him controlling water in his hands.

"Onii-san! How did you do that?! Do you think I can do it too?" I asked. "Of course you can! When you master this, you and I can be great ninja like Hikari-san!" He said with a smile. I put my book in my lap and scooted closer to the water. I tried to get the water to do what I told it to, but all I could do was make it lift, ever so slightly.

"Ah, I can't do it..." I said. "You made it move some! With practice, you'll be able to be better than me at it! I know it!" Haku said. I gave him a smile, my big brother, he could always make me smile. Kaa-san came outside and he ran over to her.

"Look, Kaa-chan! Look at what I can do! Isn't beautiful?!" He exclaimed. I ran over too with the water barely floating over my palm in a small ball. "I can do it too, Kaa-san!" I exclaimed with glee.

"NO IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL!" she yelled. She grabbed our hands shaking them roughly leaving a bruise on my wrist.

"Kaa-san stop it! Please what did we do?!" I yelled. I heard Haku yelling along with me. Suddenly she let me go and slapped Haku across the face. "Onii-chan!" I yelled, quickling getting up and running to him. I wanted to shield him from another possible strike.

"Oh, Haku, Akiko, I'm so sorry." Kaa-chan said pulling us towards her for a hug. I cried, but I pushed her off of me, grabbing my near by book, and running away to our small house.

I read to Haku, as he cried about an hour later. I read to him about the Land of Fire, Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He soon fell asleep, and I fell asleep next to him.

We woke up when we heard a scream. He was about to run out when I grabbed is shirt,

"We have to be quiet, onii-chan. In scary situations, stay quiet until you know have to scream." I said. We tiptoed downstairs and looked and saw Kaa-san on the floor, blood all over her. "Kaa-san!" Haku yelled. The men inside looked at him and they gave him a look of hatred. I came out and saw the bloody bats in their hands. "Onii-san, RUN!" I yelled. "Wha-What?" he said. The men walked closer and we both began to back into the front door.

"Run as fast as you can, away from here, and don't look back. Run away." I whispered to him.

"What about you?" he asked quickly. "I'm gonna be strong, cause you said that your always your strongest when protecting your precious person. Your precious to me, so I will protect you." I said. He had tears running down his face, I had tears running down my face. We opened the door and he quickly ran to the nearby woods. I stood outside ready to serverely hurt anyone who wanted to try getting pass me.

My hands were trembling, my knee's were wanting to buckle, and I could barely breath. _I can do this..._ I thought. They all ran at me, beating me down, I tried to get them but I couldn't land a hit. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore, And I felt power flurry inside of me. Suddenly, the hitting stopped, I looked up and all the men that were hitting me had ice spikes impaling them. I just saw my father, he was the last one standing. He had tears running down my face.

"My-My little girl." he sobbed. With tears running down my face I said, **"I am no longer your w-w-weak little girl. You successfully killed her. I am no l-l-longer her, I a-am Aki, and y-y-you are nothing but the man I will hate for the rest off eternity**.**"** I sent an ice spike at him, and he was impaled. He looked at me with sad eyes and he fell down, dead with a single tear running down his face.

I got down on my knees, and began to openly weep out of fear. I heard movement from behind me, it was the elderly woman, Hikari. "I see, you are a descendent of the Yuki Clan..." she murmered.

She gave me a small smile. "The village is on their way in quite the large mob, and I am very scared for your safety, child. I made a small bag for you, so that you will have your best chance. Travel to Konaha, I used to live there, and they openly accept those with kekkei genkai. I have a forehead protector, and a letter along with many other things in this bag. Show those to the Hokage when you get there, he owes me a favor, and he will accept you. Now run into the woods and while running through, attempt to find Haku. If you can't, go on to Konoha. You will be safe here. I will hold the villagers off. I can buy you some time, but I am not as young as I used to be." she said.

I was weeping and ran to give her a hug. "Arigato, Obaa-san" I whispered. She hugged me back, and with tears running down her face she said, "Good bye, daughter. Now run." she said. I took off running, straight into the woods never to see Hikari, again.


	2. Chapter 2

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life, It goes on. ~Robert Frost

* * *

><p>One of the first things I did once I ran far enough away, was cut my long hair. I meant it when I said I would no longer be his little girl. I grabbed the kunai in the bag and easily cut all my hair off. I let it fly away in the wind, it was like saying goodbye to the old me, and hello to the new me. Aki Yuki... For a little bit, I stayed in a nearby town, trying to find food. I looked in trashcans, begged at stores, and got little food. And I was shivering in the old, torn t shirt and too big pants. I was sitting outside of a small restaraunt I was kicked out of. Many people passed by me saying things like,<p>

"Poor kid... Out here all alone." "He will never survive out here." I cried, letting many sobs and tears come out. The tears almost freezing in the cold. A tall man passed by me, but he stopped. He stuck a grey tobogen on my head.

"Keep your head warm kid, and try your best to survive." he said before walking on, easily blending in with the crowd. The hat warmed my head. It was a basic hat that had a small pin on it that had a snowflake. I smiled and kept it on my head. It was the first time I felt comforable and not useless, since I left Hikari. But I knew soon I would have to go on, to Konoha.

It was hard trying to run to Konoha, to run across nations, with little food, little water, and saddness. I slept for few hours, and could barely get anymore sleep. I had nightmares of the faces of the people I killed, yelling at me, calling me a monster. My mother told me it was my own fault. And Haku, sweet, sweet Haku, he said I abandoned him. But truthfully I was afraid, some one, somewhere, would come for me. Or Shinigami-sama would come and take me away as punish me for what I did. How, how could I deal with this? A week later, I made it into the Land of Fire. I crossed the border with little trouble. A scary man, he tried to steal from me, but I couldn't move. I was so fearful, I didn't want to kill I ended up freezing his legs in a block of ice, leaving him there unable to walk.

When a few nights later, I was able to see the gates of Konoha. I sprinted towards it, with tears in my eyes. Probably from my allergies, and from the happiness of finally making it to Konaha. I ran to the large gate and was immediatly stopped by a tall man with a leaf forehead protector, so a Shinobi. I went into my small bag, and he immediatly tensed, most likely expecting me to attack him. I gave him the forehead protector and letter.

He scanned through it, "I assume you want to come into the village?" he asked. I nodded, "Okay, I will take you to the Hokage, he will be interested in seeing this." he said. He easily picked me up and he sprinted to a large building that I assumed was where the Hokage was.

"Hokage-sama, we have a young boy that has news about Hikari for you." the Shinobi said. The Hokage's eyes widened. The first thing I noticed about him was that he looked old, I mean really old. I shyly walked in. I bowed down before him, the Shinobi that escorted me gave him the letter and forehead protector.

"Hikari-chan..." he muttered reading the letter. He looked at me with a sullen look. "Hikari said that she wants you to stay here... Because she feels you will be accepted despite having a kekkei genkai." Hokage-sama said. I nodded.

"Do you have a family?" he asked. I shook my head, "Okay, we will have something arranged, but I need to do something since you are from a different Nation. You don'lt mind having someone coming to talk to you do you?" I shook my head again, since I wouldn't talk to them anyway. "Kenji, will you send for Inoichi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The man that later came in had blue green eyes and long blond hair that was in a ponytail that reached down her back. "Is this the kid?" he asked when he saw me. The Hokage nodded his head. He calmly walked towards me. I stepped backwards slightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly things went black.

"Whoa... I wonder what happened. All I remember is that blond bub... Hm... Is this the mindscape I have heard about?" I asked. My words seemed to flutter around me. Suddenly I began to see snow, and different doors leading to several different paths.

"This is your mindscape." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around, "It's the blond bub!" I yelled. He gave a small chuckle. "I am Inoichi Yamanaka, I am only here to make sure your not a threat to Konaha." he said.

"O-Okay, bub, b-b-but I'm warning you there is some things in here you may not want to see, and that I don't want to see," I said. He nodded, "I understand, if you want, you can wait out here and I will search for anything that we need to know about." he said. I nodded.

I waited out in the middle of a snowy field, a snowy field in my mind, I might add. But looking at everything around me, it was weird how much it reminded me of home. Soon Inoichi appeared.

"Hey, Blond Bub-san? Why can I talk in here, when I am silent in the outside world. I don't want to talk, and I don't like talking in here." I said. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that... And the mind has no language and here you say pretty much what you are thinking." he said.

"Oh... Okay. So did you get enough to say I am not a threat?" I asked. He gave me a smile and nodded. "Good, now we can leave this place. It makes me think too much of the past." I said. He nodded. He did a handsign and I woke up in a hospital.

"It's nice to see your awake Akiko. Or Aki." Hokage said. I nodded. "You will be admitted into the Academy, and as a boy so you can keep your promise." he said. I gave him a smile and bowed down to him. The Hokage was so kind, and generous.

"But for you to start normally, you will be older than everyone else." I nodded eagerly and gave a thumbs up sign. He grinned, ""I will send someone over to give you the necassary paperwork." he said. I nodded, and he left as a medic-nin came in.

That's when my new life started in Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything. ~Muhammad Ali

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Reyna here from BakaandTenseiProductions. Of course, I had one of my many baka moments, I didn't explain things enough, so for that amazingly awesome reviewer, I have to tell you the meaning of Akiko's actions. She is a girl, born a girl, and always was a girl (No sexy jutsu here), and one of the last things she tolded her father was that she was no longer his little girl. In her mind, that means, she can live a boy. And in the (or this, or mine)Shinobi world, the male ninjas seem to be seen as stronger. So she pulls a Haruhi (I hope you get that referance) and just lives as boy. Which she never really says she is a boy, but she never she's not a boy. Cause she's mute. So people just assume she's a boy because of her boyish face. (Kinda like how Haku is a boy and looks like a girl, but opposite).<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I had arrived from the hospital. Though not leaving because the medic nins wanted to make sure I was good to leave, I learned one important thing. I'm super allergic to pollen. I didn't have to worry about it much since I was living in a village that was snowy normally. But in Konaha, there is pollen EVERYWHERE. It was not enjoyable signing papers that were soon turned into tissues. The Hokage is in for a small surprise whenever he gets my papers... Oops.<p>

The next day was my first day at the Ninja Academy, and I can tell you I was nervous. I wasn't really scared, considering I had no reason to have real fear. But it was my first day of school. I knew how to read, write, and do math. But, I didn'lt want to get bullied all the time like I did at the Village, but I was a whiny weak girl then. I'm Aki now, no longer Akiko, strong, capable. But I felt cold inside, I didn't know if it was from nerves or my mind and body getting used to not having Akiko around.

So, I decided to do what Haku would have told me to do, "Just smile and keep going." and Hikari, "Life is like snow, it will be cold and dreary at first. But when Spring sets in, its warm and everythings comes to life in happiness and color.""

I smiled at the thought of both of the things that Hikari and Haku told me. I walked inside and went into the room that the Hokage wanted me to go into. I held my breath, and walked in with a small smile. A man with a scar across his face, a ponytail, and a smile greeted me.

"You must be the new kid I was supposed to get. My name is Iruka Umino, it's nice to meet you, Aki." he said. I gave him a small smile and a slight bow. He gave me a strange but kind look.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I stood there with a small smile looking up at the man._ Are you kidding, man? I'm mute if you can't tell... _I thought to the man, but still kept the outer small smile. There was a girl in the second row that looked awfully familiar.

"I CALL DIBS ON HIM!" she said pointing at me. "..." I sweatdropped keeping my small smile.

"No way I want him!"

"He will be mine!" I looked at Iruka-sensei, he sweatdropped, and looked at me with eyes that almost said, 'I'm sorry you have to experience the pain your about to go through.' I looked back at the class and scanned faces.

"You can sit in the empty seat next to Naruto. Naruto?! WAKE UP!" He yelled at a blond boy who yelled, immediatly woken up and falling off his chair. I slowly walked to my seat next to the blond boy, sat down, and gave him a small smile. He gave me a strange stare.

"Who are you?" he asked. I took some paper out of my bag.

**I'm Aki Yuki, nice to meet you!**

He read it and looked up at me. "Can you not talk?" he asked. I shook my head. "Naruto! Stop distracting, Aki-san!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed. After a few hours over Tactics and the Mathmatical formula for throwing a kunai (angles, force, etc.), we were on at lunch. I was hiding alone, the girls would chase me, asking me to choose one of them. They were really scary. I ate my small crude sandwich, and tugged on my hat. Suddenly, I heard a sob.

I followed the sound of the sob. I saw a girl with shaggy pink hair that was crying. I took my small sketchbook and pen I ended up taking with me everywhere, and wrote her a note. I put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked up at me. I gave her a smile. I handed her the note and she slowly opened it, seemed almost scared to see what was inside.

** Don't be sad! And don't cry, because things always get better! Life is like snow,it will be cold and dreary at first. But once Spring sets in, its warm and everything comes to life with warm and happiness!**

She read it, and looked up at me with a small smile, almost like mine. She seemed happy, and I walked away, I felt good, that I did something nice. '_This is the type of thing Haku would do. I hope your proud that I'm living on being kind to others like you. I really hope your not dead, but if you hear this, I really hope your proud.' _I thought to myself. But my feeling of being a nice person was interuppted by a sneeze. And another. And another. _'l really need to invest in some allergy medicine.'_

When we went back to class, it was time for Taijutsu.

"Do you know any Taijutsu?" Iruka-sensei asked me. I put nodded though I knew some from Hikari, she taught me the basics.

"Okay, we'll start your sparring with Sasuke, so we'll know exactly what level your at. I moved my eyes to the young boy with black spiky hair and obsidian like eyes who smirked at me. I gave him a small smile and I gave a slight nod to Iruka-sensei. We went in front of the class, "Okay boys, no chakra, and Sasuke, go somewhat easy on him." Iruka-sensei said.

"I make no promises." he said getting in his stance. I knew I was gonna get my butt kicked, but I was gonna use my speed to make it tough for him.

"Begin!"

He sped towards me. '_Very fast, Taijutsu is amazing for someone his age. He's using alot of his strength is his punchs and kicks. If I use my speed, I can possibly tire him out thus making it easier for a beginner like me to beat him. Or get close to beating.' _ I thought to myself. He threw fast and brutal punches and kicks, and did my best at dodging and blocking. But if I used my arms to block, it left a terrible bruise.

But progressively his punches began to come slower and less brutal. That is when I attacked. I used a small bit of Water Fist, the taijutsu Hikari showed me, and did fluid punches. And I did Hikari's Modified Water Fist when you use Water Fist, and with knowledge of all the bodies pressure points, aiming for all of them, causing severe pain and possible fatality.

Yet, I wasn't all that good at it, but I knew where a few minor pressure points were. I caught the one on the side of his neck, and the one on his lower neck going towards his chest. He began to gag, I had him. He ran at me, and the unexpected happened. I sneezed and he punched me causing me to hit the ground roughly. "Sasuke wins the sparring match." Iruka-sensei said. I did my best getting up.

"Your weak. Your punches felt like feathers, and your speed was barely above average. Yet you didn't instantly lose against me. You are almost to fit to be my rival. Yet your still too weak. " He said, and walked away. "Sasuke you have to do the-"

"Not doing it!" he said. I gave him a weird look and looked up at Iruka-sensei.

"..."

"Er... Next spar! Kiba versus..."

Yeah, I made myself the object of desire to strange young girls, a possible rival, and a possible friend who seems to double as an idiot. Then again, I made someone happy. So I accomplished something, but then I just had to get better at taijutsu. Because Aki is strong, and he won't be beaten down easily.

**Blame the light and fluffy parts on Serenade from Fruits Basket. And it was super hard to write a fight while listening to this cute song. Then at the end I listen to the Attack on Titan making the last part, in my opinoin, better than the rest. But I suck at fighting parts as you can see, so this can be good practice,eh? I'm trying to update everyday, and I'm doing okay right now, but the wondorful world of anime calls to me. Oh, Kuroko's Basketball, so entertaining! **


	4. Chapter 4

Youth is easily deceived because it is quick to hope. -Aristotle

* * *

><p>So apparently I was the only one who even came close to beating Sasuke who is of the Uchiha clan, a very respected and strong clan from Konaha. I guess people thought I was strong, and it seemed many people didn't like me. But the girls from this nation are really freaky! They always follow me to my small apartment, and they enjoy hugging on me. I smile at them, I guess that doesn't help the excessive stalking. And the nice pink girl, she began spending time with the strange familiar blond girl. I see her beginning to come out of her shell more and more. And sadly, she started acting scary like the others. I was one of two victims of this. The other is Sasuke Uchiha. Things always seem to go back to the spiky haired boy.<p>

A few days after my loss, though I gained alot of respect from Naruto about it, I felt sad. And mad. I wanted to be strong, and I had to be strong enough to make Haku proud. I went to Iruka-sensei after class giving him a note.

**Is there anyone that can help me get better at taijutsu?**

He looked at the paper and looked back up at me. He gave me a smile. "Taijutsu is not my best subject. But I know some one you can ask, but not many people go to him for advice because he tends to be, err, enthusiatic." He said. I nodded, and looked up almost asking him to tell me more. "He's a taijutsu master, his name is Maito Gai. You'll know him when you see him. He is most likely at the Training Grounds right now. Look for a green jumpsuit and eyebrows you could see from a mile away." he said. I gave him a small bow and ran off to find the strangest sounding man ever. I ran to the Training Grounds and I scanned for a man that fit the description I was given.

I saw a man running around the village saying some thing about 'Youth' I narrowed my eyes and saw he fit the description. Plus, it would be hard not to notice someone with a bright green jumpsuit. I wanted to yell for him to stop, but I couldn't make my voice yell. I began to run after him, but I soon got very tired, and I lost sight of him. I had to sit down. As I was still panting, I heard someone run up from behind me. "Why Hello there! Maito Gai here, and I see you are tired! Were you running around the village building up your speed and stamina!? How youthful!" he said with a thumbs up. I gave him the note I prepared (Yes, I already had something prepared).

**Hi, Gai-san. I'm Aki Yuki and I'm an Academy Student. I'm not very good at Taijutsu and I want to be good at it so I can be strong despite me being small and weak. Please train me!**

He read and looked up at me. I could almost hear the 'What the heck kid? Can't you speak?' but instead I got a smile. "You are the perfect representation of Youth! Despite you being young and weak and seeming to have a delicate structure, you want to be strong against the odds! I will train you! You will be strong, YOSH!" he said dragging me on a sprint around Konaha, five times.

When he finally calmed down, we sat down at a small clearing. "Do you happen to own any weights?" he asked. I shook my head, no. He pointed at the orange leg warmer looking things on his legs. "Get some that are like these, and a jumpsuit! You can't train without a jumpsuit!" he said. I gave him a small smile 'That will be so embarrassing and weird...' I thought to myself. They also sounded expensive. Maybe I'd have to eat a sandwich instead of going out for ramen with Naruto...

Afterwards, I went to the ninja store. I saw weights, and I saw better looking ones that were like bands that you put chakra in and it weighs down depending on how much chakra you put in them. They looked like normal little white bands, but I went ahead and bought them, though they were more expensive than the other weights. 'Looks like no jumpsuit for me...' I thought smiling with a mischievious look in my eyes.

"AKI-KUN!" I heard a yell from behind me. I turned around and a familiar girl latched on to me. I saw blond hair and I knew it was, Ino. "Hey, Aki-kun! My dad and I were going to go get sushi! You want to come with! Daddy won't mind, I promise!" she said with such a, whats the word, 'youthful' smile. She didn't really let me shake or nod my head, because she was already dragging me to her dad. I looked up and saw none other than Blond Bub. "Ino? Is this a friend of yours?" he asked lifting an eyebrow at me. I immediatly moved my shoulders up and down in the "I don't know" position.

"This is Aki-kun! I loooove him!" she exclaimed. His eyes instantly bulged, I looked away, obviously feeling super uncomfortable about this situation. "W-wha-what? Really!?" he said. She nodded enthusiatically. He sweatdropped. "He's gonna eat with us, okaaaay?!" she said. "Well we don't know if he's busy or not..." he said. "He's not busy! Right Aki-kun?!" she looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head, "See!?" she said. Blond Bub sighed. "Okay, he can come eat with us. And I will pay, Aki-kun since you seem like a nice kid." he said. We went in a fairly nice restaraunt, but I felt like a stuck out. I was wearing really dirty, sweaty, generic clothes with the hat that I never seemed to take off. Just light grey shorts and a white t-shirt that looked an odd shade of brown and yellow. Dirt and sweat, I could never quite get all those stains out.

But, I had a good time. Though it was mostly Ino talking, and Blond Bub making small talk with me. Well small talk as in, he talk softly and his nod or shake my head. But it was free dinner. No regerts. Totally worth it. Oh how I love free food...

**A/N-2/2/14 I apologize for the formatting issues, they will be fixed soon! At Chapter, I believe, 10 or so it gets easier to read**


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn. ~Benjamin Franklin

* * *

><p>I really do wish that I got better at Taijutsu and became even stronger than I expected. But that was not the case at all. I really suck at taijutsu, even with a master teaching me. I'm slow at learning this kind of physical stuff. Though, Gai-sensei told me I was improving everyday. One thing I can say that had gotten better was my speed. The weights, they made me sore, and it makes it hard to do simple things, I can feel myself getting stronger. Though that doesn't make up for my poor stance, terrible instincts, and clumsy slip ups... But Gai-sensei makes sure to tell me not to give up. Not that I was gonna even think about that anyway. I was way too stubborn for that. Soon we began to learn about weapons. Sasuke already seemed to know how to throw a kunai and shuriken. Me on the other hand, NOPE! I have cuts on my fingers from that stupid shuriken thing, and the kunai, I can barely throw it more than 4 feet away from me. And that's a still target and I still couldn't hit the bulls eye. Throwing weapons... Most definatly not my forte.<p>

And Naruto laughed. And laughed at my supreme epic fail. What was really sad, was that he was doing better than me. Naruto Uzumaki... He's an idiot, but still was physically strong. Mentally... NOPE! The guy is my friend but he is not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box if you know what I mean. Though around the end of the year, I had turned 10, a few things happened. First the Uchiha Massacre happened. Sasuke wasn't at school for about a week, and when he came back, he was cold. I went to the hospital and sat with him but he kept glaring at a random wall, pretty much ignoring my prescence. And, Iruka-sensei wanted me to move up a few grades. He thought I could easily be in the class with other 10 year olds instead of the one with 7-8 year olds. I most definatly said no to that. I had friends in my class. I had Naruto and I enjoyed having silent chats with Shino, and playing Go! with Shikamaru, and munching on food with Chouji. And Ino and all the girls though all being very scary, they were so youthful and full of life and funness. I really couldn't give it all up. So, I declines. Plus the 10 year olds would be way better than me at weaponary and taijutsu. I don't think I would be able to handle it. Really, I had a better chance with 8 year olds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this the filler for a small time skip! Not exactly to Canon but maybe about a year or two before. And I hope you all like this story. I'm trying to like have little to no romance, I don't know whether I'll have some later in the Naruto story. But not now, or anytime soon. And I really hope for a review or two, because they really help me get motivated.<strong>

**And Anime Song of the day is... Maji Love 1000% from Uta wa Prince-sama. I belive it was the ending for the Season 1 of Uta Wa Prince-Sama. Awesome show with some catchy music! It's a cute song that I love. And the anime is also recommended! And for those of you that are fans of the show... DID YOU HERE THERE WILL BE A SEASON THREE IN 2015! Too long to wait, but it's a good thing to remember! There is also gonna be a School Days 3DS game (Or Visual Novel for those who are familiar with those)coming out. I doubt it will be in the states, but I just hope they don't make an anime out of this one too. School Days... *shudders* The horror... ANYWAY, Please review if you like, and if you don't. I really need some feedback! But you don't have to if you don't want too. Heh, okay, I will update tomarrow! Bye-nya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around. ~Leo Buscaglia

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki. One of my best friends. Though I have few friends anyway, he's my best friend. He's a kind hearted kid with a very sunny smile. But don't try to think I'm stupid, I had noticed the way the boy was treated. People were cold to him. They even spat at him, and it was sickening. He was my friend. Though I never spoke to him, I still listened to him. Even if I didn't prank with him, I understood him. I thought that he possibly had a kekkei genkai, maybe that was people hated him. But here, those with kekkei genkai were somewhat looked up to. Like the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan. I was very curious, but I wasn't going to pry into something that was none of my business. I remember Kaa-san telling me, "If you want to make friends, don't try to pry into their lives. They will tell you everything as the friendship grows."<p>

But, just because I didn't pry didn't mean I wouldn't defend him. Cause I did. When kids were mean to him, he'd sometimes cry or just look sad. I'd stand right there next to him, with an obvious anger in my eyes, while smiling at them. I was known as 'The Guy who almost Beat Sasuke', and I guess I was somewhat feared. But Sasuke never let me beat him. He was cold and I could never get him on the ground. My Taijutsu sucked, My weaponry sucked, my chakra control was somewhat okay, but my tactics and intelligence seemed to be higher than others. I beat Sasuke when it came to Test grades I must say, and I am proud of that.

Though kunai and shurikan, I just still couldn't do. But Gai-sensei taught me a cool move to possibly make weaponry not so terrible for me. He called Reverse Weaponry.

"Okay, I have a solution to your problem with kunai!" he exclaimed as I was trying to throw kunai and actually hit the target from 10 feet away. "..." I dropped my kunai and gave him an excited face. "It's called Reverse Weaponry. When a kunai is thrown at you, you use chakra to enhance your speed to the side, and while it passes you, you take your palm and push the dull end around you, throwing it back at the attacker at a quicker speed. It would take alot of practice, but it has proven to be helpful to those who don't like using weapons." he said. I gave him a confused look. He ran towards me, about 3 feet away. He gave me a kunai, "Throw it at me." he said. It made sense he would stand close to me since I can only hit someone with a kunai if their about 4 feet away from me. I threw it at him as fast as I could, as it passed him, he instantly spinned around sending the kunai right back towards me. It ended up barely breezing past my face sticking into a tree. _Whoa... That's cool. _I thought. We went through the steps, it was hard, but it seemed to fit me better than normal weapons.

A few months later, it was easier. I got to the point where Gai-sensei would throw them to me from behind the target, I would have it come back to him, hit in the bulls eye of the target, at 20 feet away. Pretty impressive I would say for someone who can't do throwing weapons.

My Taijutsu, still sucked. Gai-sensei recognized I knew the basics of the Modified Water Fist. He began to teach me more of it, I was no where good as Gai-sensei or Hikari. But, better than the day before!

Life was good, I could sometimes find myself laughing, yet no sound would come out, but when a small squeak would come out, I was still so happy. With my friends, Naruto and Shino. Life was fun. I could almost forget about the things from Akiko's life. And really, I didn't mind that all. To just let myself smile and laugh at the antics of Naruto, share the respective silence with Shino, to train with Gai-sensei, to run from Fan Girls, and to fuel the one-sided rivalry with Sasuke, though I have no idea how I did it. I think this is the thing that Gai-sensei refers to when he says Youth. The light hearted, the fluffy, the easy times, the hard times, Youth. Thats what I think it truly is.

**Last filler, and I think I'm about to go to Canon. I'm really excited about it! Especially the Wave Arc. Twins meeting again, both thought each other was long dead. Ohhhh FUN! I am like hyper about this! I might update or just write the next few chapter cause I am so surprised. Now huge question!**

**4 Man Team- Naruto, Aki, Sasuke, and Sakura**

**OR**

**3 Man Team- Naruto, Aki, and Sasuke? **

**I don't know which to do... I have thinking to do**


	7. Chapter 7

Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting. ~Napoleon Hill

* * *

><p>It was about time. I was 14 and my class would be graduating in a few days. Me, I didn't know if I was exactly ready for real Shinobi missions. I had started with nunchaku (nunchuks) a few years before, and was halfway decent with them. I had gotten to where I could do The Reverse Weaponry Technique with one hand at an astonishing speed. My chakra control was a lot better, oh and taijutsu. Taijutsu... I was still, not very good at it. I can say that much. Not good at all.<p>

But, anyway, it was a few days until the huge Graduation Test. I was confident, it was easy to make a few clones... But I just was worried I guess. But, we were doing sparring, chakra and weapons were allowed. And I had a certain opponent, Sasuke Uchiha.

The guy hated me, I was a little freaked out. But I was gonna let things happen. So I walked up and took off the weights and layed them down of the grassy ground away from me. I felt light as a feather, I gave him a kind smile. "You ready to lose, Idiot?" he said. I just gave him a smirk. Had been our first time sparring since a few years ago when I had gotten close to beating him... But still lost. Iruka-sensei looked at us two. "Begin!" he said. Immediatly I heard my friend Naruto, "KICK HIS ASS, AKI-KUN!"

He immediatly threw shuriken at me. I focused all of my chakra into my hands, almost slapping them, sending the shuriken right back at him. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way. He raced towards me about to beat me down with taijutsu, knowing it was my weakness, and I pulled out my nunchaku. Blocking punches, hitting with dragon stick (the striking stick), I then focused my chakra in my feet, I kicked him back causing him to fly back.

"..." _Water Release: Violent Water Wave! _ I quickly did the hand signs, and water began to come out of my mouth like a water fall. As soon as the water hit Sasuke, he turned into a log. _Substitution Technique. Damn it... Water Release: Water Clone Technique!_ I did the seal of the Tiger. 6 Other me's appeared. We got in a circle, backs facing each other, we both scanned the area, looking for a sign of the Uchiha. Suddenly shuriken came flying at all of my clones, we all Reverse Weaponry Techniqued it right back at him.

He jumped down, using taijutsu easily beat one of my clones. We all began hitting him with out nunchakus, he was blocking them. Then one hit him. Suddenly he began to do handsigns. I jumped back. I began to do my own handsigns, I was about to try out a technique I saw in a book. I was never able to quite get it right, but sparring is when your supposed to try things out, right? "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" _Water Release: Gunshot._

A ball of fire shot out of his mouth towards me, I had a large and fast ball of water shooting out of my mouth right towards his fire ball. The two hit, making steam. That move used up almost all of my chakra, so I used what little I had left to use Ninja speed to move forward into the stream, I jumped out right towards Sasuke with my hand in a fist, and while he didn't expect it, I punched him, causing him to go flying into a tree.

"Aki Yuki wins!" Iruka-sensei said. The girls were all giggling, and Naruto was cheering. I gave a small smile, I knew I had gotten stronger, and I finally beat Sasuke. I was walking over to Naruto and I looked over to see Sasuke running towards me, and he tackled me. He got on top of me trying to punch my face while his other hand was on my, uh. Chest... He immediatly froze, his eyes got wide. Thankfully, Iruka-sensei went over and got him off of me. He was still frozen. I was too, cause my secret was gonna be out.

**I really needed more time for deciding the future, so I decided to do this, plus I got inspiration for this so I had to do this. Now Sasuke knows this certain secret. Dun, DUN, DUUUUUN!**

**Hey, wanna know where I got the idea for the Reverse Weaponry Technique from? Kuroko's Basketball. Its not exactly the same as what Kuroko does, but I still think its cool.**

**AND Anime Song of the Day is... Can Do from The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays, in short, Kuroko's Basketball. It's my alarm and if you know the translation, it is super inspirational! I really enjoy the song, and the show is also recommended. I wish my friends would give it a chance, but since its a sports anime, they can't get into it for some reason. Oh well, but the show is awesome if you ask me. I want to read the manga so bad, but small town, no money. Story of my life!**

**And Thanx for reading. If your down this far, Please Review! And give me your thoughts on this Fic, and how I can improve.**


	8. Chapter 8

Since it was the day before the Graduation Test, everyone seemed to be trying to prepare themselves. Except one student, Naruto. Iruka-sensei left the class for a few minutes leaving us to study, which a few of the kids weren't studying, others like me were studying. That's when Iruka-sensei came in with a tied up Naruto.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto! You failed the Graduation Test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you will have another chance and your messing up again!" Iruka-sensei was about to begin his lecture when Naruto childishly pouted and looked away. I face palmed, he was gonna make us all have to do some type of punishment., "Fine! Naruto, just because you missed it, everyone will have to review the trasformation jutsu!" he said. Every one groaned, but I didn't because it was another chance to practice.

"...Next Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka-sensei said. I was standing right next to him with Shikamaru right beside me. Shikamaru was grumbling and I patted his shoulder with a small smile. Ino on the other side of him just noticed I was over here,

"Oooooh, Aki-kun! I think I'm gonna transform into you!" she said while hugging me. I gave her a smile too and patted her head. Her face got super red. I looked over at Hinata who was blushing while fittling her fingers while staring at Naruto. I was a little young to be thinking about love, but I really hoped Naruto and her got together. She's a sweet girl.

I looked over at Naruto who had transformed into a naked girl... I facepalmed again, the boy was very immature and perverted at times. Iruka-sensei nose bled and it was proven, he was a pervert too. Naruto and I were going to eat at Ichiraku's but he had to clean some prank he had done, so I was going to walk over to the Training Grounds where I would most likely see Gai-sensei training Lee, Tenten, and Neji. But I was stopped by none other than...

"AKI-KUN!" I saw Ino flying towards me, she almost tackled me, but I stood my ground as she threw her arms around me. "Hi, Aki-kun, do you think you'd wanna go on a date with me. It is our last day as students you know!" she said.

I sweatdropped, I don't really roll in that alley, so I tried to think of something. But then I heard, "NO! Aki-kun is mine, Ino Pig!" I saw Sakura storming towards us.

"No he's not. He likes me better. We've already been on our first date, and he has met my parents!" Ino said. _WHAT!? You dragged me to dinner with your dad! And that was not a date, it was kidnapping! _

"Well, he wrote to me saying he likes me! He did a few years ago. I know he loves me, and I know I love him!" I tried to avoid twitching, since that was not what that note said. But I used them arguing to sneak away quietly to the Training Ground. Yet I was stopped again.

It was Sasuke training. He saw me, and his eyes narrowed. My eyes narrowed too.

"What are you doing here?" he said rudely. I just ignored him and walked past him to get to the training ground I had to get to. He scoffed, and I just did my best to act like I didn't see him. Soon I was at the training grounds where I saw Lee and Gai-sensei sparring and Neji and Tenten watching. Neji was somewhat strange. He never had much to say to me, unlike Tenten. She always said she thought I was adorable. She was really nice and did her best to help me with my weapons. But she always ended up just throwing kunai and shuriken at me, and me sending them back to her.

"Hey, Aki-san!" she said with a smile. I waved at her and ran over. Neji just grunted at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Aren't you taking the Graduation Test tomarrow?" she asked, I nodded.

"Are you ready? Do you need me to train with you some today?" she asked. I shook my head. "You might as well give up. Its your fate to lose, since you are just a weak child." I gave him a glare. Considering, I am older than him, I'm just short. "Neji! Don't say that to him! He's older than us, and he will make a great Shinobi!" Tenten said. "AKI-KUN!" I looked up and saw Lee running up to me.

"Shall we spar? I have gotten stronger than yesterday! Maybe I will beat you! Let's fight!" Lee said. "No, no, no Lee. We need to train him in a few basic things so he will pass the Graduation Test tomorrow with flying colors!" Gai-sensei said. "Yosh!" Lee exclaimed.

We ended up going over Taijutsu stances with Lee and Gai-sensei, practicing Reverse Weaponry with Tenten, and meditating with Neji. At the end I ran around the village twice on my hands to get my upper body stronger. I wasn't alone, Gai-sensei and Lee joined me praising my Youth, and we all did it leaving a tired and sore me.

"The Final Exam," Iruka-sensei started out saying, "When your name is called, proceed to the Testing Room. The final rest will be on... The Clone Jutsu." I smiled, that was one of my best jutsus, but... I turned to my left and saw Naruto who had a defeated look of frustration on his face. They seemed to have been picking names randomly, because I was one of the first ones up. My knee's were shaking, and I was sweating. I was so nervous. I slowly walked up.

"Aki-kun," I heard Iruka-sensei say. I looked up at him with wide eyes, "There's no need to be nervous. You'll do fine, your really good at this Technique." he said. I gave him a small smile. _I can do this. I know I can. If I do this, I know Haku will be proud of me. Okay. Ram, Snake, Tiger! _ I heard four small poofs, I saw four other me's with a surprised look on their face. I gave a big grin.

"Well done, Aki-kun. Here's your forehead protector." Iruka-sensei said. He handed it to me with a smile, and I got a small nod from Mizuki-sensei. I came out smiling, Naruto was the last one up. "You go on ahead, I'll be out with my forehead protector in no time, believe it!" Naruto said. I gave him a smile and went outside where I immediatly got violently hugged.

"You did it! My student is now a Genin! The youth! I'm so proud!" Gai-sensei said. I felt another pair of arms around me, Lee was hugging me too with tears running down his face. "Lee, Sensei! Get off of him, he's turning blue!" Tenten exclaimed. They let go and I sucked in a large amount of air when I was hugged again by Tenten. "Good job, Aki-san!" she said and let go of me. "Let's go get some barbeque! To celebrate the newest Genin of The Hidden Leaf Village!" Gai-sensei said.

I shook my head, but I then saw Naruto walking past us with no forehead protector. I went to him. I gave him a very sad gaze. "I failed." he said softly. He sat down at the nearby swing set. I sat down next to him in the grass and sneezed. "You go on and celebrate with your friends. You deserve it." he said. I shook my head, "Just go Aki-kun. Please." he said. He must have wanted to be left alone, so I nodded and patted his shoulder. I walked off to Gai-sensei and everyone who literally dragged me to the Barbeque place.

As we were eating, Gai-sensei gave me a small gift. He gave me some dark grey gloves that had a very hard yet flexible steel plate in the palm and the fist. Perfect for reverse weaponry. I gave him a small bow, Lee some new weight bands that had more weight capacity, and Tenten gave me a small pin that had the Leaf Village symbol on it, that I happily put on my hat. I ate happily, but I still worried to death about Naruto. I gave a silent prayer to who ever is up there, that maybe, just maybe, he would get another chance to prove just how great he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, and thank you for reading! Please Review and the Anime Song of the day is Crossing Field from Sword Art Online! It has okay animation but once it starts to rise up and get awesomer, it just makes it a personal favorite. I am also obsessed with fan dubs, and there was one by Lee and Lie that I saw on Youtube that I really like! Call me strange but I love it!<strong>

**Next is Team Assignments! And I think I've decided what I'll be doing for Teams, and for another small gift for Aki-kun! Until next time, bye! And don't forget to give me a review! That motivates me!**


	9. Chapter 9

The things I was allowed to experience, the people I was able to call friends, teammates, mentors, coaches and opponents, the travel, all of it, are far more than anything I ever thought possible in my lifetime. ~Curt Schilling

* * *

><p>When I walked in our Academy Classroom a few days later for Orientation, I didn't expect to see Naruto sitting there at a table with Sasuke. Okay, there was a seat inbetween them, but still! But I was pleased because it looked like he wasn't wearing goggles andhad a forehead protector wrapped around his head. I grinned as I quickly went down to greet him. He had his head down grinning to himself. I tapped his shoulder, he looked up and smiled. "I told you I'd get my forehead protector! Believe it!" he said with a big grin. I gave him a high five and sat down next to him. "Hey, Aki-kun, where's your forehead protector?" he asked. I pointed at my left thigh where I had it tied around my leg. "Oh..." Then he began to go on and on about how good he looked in his head band. Then I heard two female voices from the back of the room.<p>

Ino and Sakura were argueing over who got to the room first. It was a real shame they became rivals, they were such good friends when they were younger. Naruto was blushing staring at Sakura. She suddenly started to stare over here. She gave a smile and ran over to our bench. "Hey Sakur-" "MOVE IT! Hey Aki-kun, Sasuke-kun! Do you mind if I sit next to you two?" she asked after she pushed Naruto out of his seat. I scooted down to give her room for her to sit down, and Naruto since there was plenty of room. Suddenly, I saw Naruto get up to glare close to Sasuke's face. I rolled my eyes. But then I saw someone about to bump Naruto. I quickly put my hand inbetween the two boys faces. Both lips were touching my hand. I sighed in relief. I looked at the two, one looking at me with thanks, the other just had one eyebrow up and a smirk on his face. Creepy Sasuke.

"As of today, you are all ninjas..." I was too busy to listen since I was dressing Naruto's wounds since he 'Attempted to Steal Sasuke's First Kiss.' I heard Sakura and Ino quietly arguing over who would be on Sasuke's team. I heard Naruto mumbling, "I hope I'm on a team with Sakura-chan and Aki-kun."

"Squad 7!"

I crossed my fingers hoping I would finally find out who would be on a team with me.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Aki Yuki."

Naruto and I both stood up and did a high five.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto and I both sat down, and Sakura was looking down in gloom. After Iruka-sensei got finished announcing squads, Naruto stood up. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke!" Naruto said. I facepalmed. "Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all of the graduates. Naruto, you had the worst scores! We had to create a balenced group. So we had to put the best student with the worst student." Iruka-senesi said. I patted Naruto shoulder, and guided him down in his seat. "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said. He quickly stood back and tried to jump Sasuke. I held him back by his head, as Sakura yelled at him to sit down.

At lunch, Naruto and I sat at lunch together as usual. I had brought three bento to share with my team. But I didn't see Sasuke anywhere, and I didn't want to look for him. So I ended up giving two of them to Naruto since I knew he would easily be able to eat all of them. We soon parted because I had to go shopping for some kunai. I went to the weapons shop and saw Naruto waiting on me. He had a piece of paper and pen with him. I guess he wanted me to tell him something.

"Aki." he said. "Hm?" I said with curious eyes, walking over to him. "Sasuke... What do you think of him?" he asked. I gave him a strange look, since it was a weird question for him to ask me. I grabbed the paper and pen.

**I don't know... I think he hates me since he always glares at me. But, maybe one day we can be friends, since we all are on a team. I really hope you two get along, since it wouldn't be fun to be stuck with you two argueing on missions and stuff.**

He read it, "Hn." I thought he was starting sound like Sasuke. He walked away calmly, which was really weird. Cause Naruto Uzumaki is never calm. I just shrugged, and went on to the classroom and began writing possible answer cards for possible conversations. All consisting of Yes, No, Above you, behind you, below you, and so on and so forth. I soon heard Naruto running past talking about a bathroom. _Seems you have gone back to normal, Naruto. Let's just hope for the best when we meet our Sensei._


	10. Chapter 10

One man alone can be pretty dumb sometimes, but for real bona fide stupidity, there ain't nothin' can beat teamwork. ~Edward Abbey

* * *

><p>"He's late!" Naruto exclaimed as him, Sasuke, and I were all sitting in the classroom. He was peeking through the door as Sasuke and I sat down at different desks."God! Why is our teacher the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" said. I had to admit it, I was getting impatient to when I saw Naruto was putting an eraser in the door, to where it would fall on our sensei when he entered. I facepalmed, the boy and his pranks..."Hn. Our teachers a Jonin, you think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said. He looked at me, I guess expecting me to back him up. I just shrugged, you never know... Suddenly a hand came out of no where opening the door. And I saw a masked ninja walk in. The eraser hit his head, and hit the floor. Then everything was silent until... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I got him! He totally fell for it! HAHAHAHAHA" Naruto was laughing pointing at the poor guy. But, then I recognized him from the Bingo book. The spiked hair, the mask, the forehead protector over one eye. It was Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan! He was a legend! And just happened to be the 'Eternal Rival' of a certain Taijutsu master...As I was busy admiring all of his awesome feats I read about, he picked up the eraser. "Hm... How can I put this? My first impression of you is..."<p>

"Your a bunch of idiots." he said simply causing a cloud of gloom above all three of us.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves... One at a time..." Kakashi-senesi said. "What?! Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Naruto said. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." As he was talking I was quickly writing down my hobbies and everything. "Why don't you tell us about you first? So we know what to say." Naruto said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He said. "Hey! All we learned is your name!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hm. Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi-sensei said referring to Naruto. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and my best friend Aki-kun! But I hate the 3 minute wait after you pour the ramen in the ramen cup. My hobbies is to eat different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is... To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me, and start treating me like I'm somebody important!" he said. I really thought he could do, because he wasn't ever gonna give up on that dream.

"Alright, next!" Sasuke was next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things. And I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone." he said darkly. I did my best to keep a smile on my face, but couldn't as I scooted away from the boy. "Okay, last one. The boy with the hat." he said

I gave him a small smile, and he gave me an awkward stare. I got up and handed him a note. "I guess you don't speak, correct?" Kakashi-sensei said. I sat back down and nodded. "Yeah, I've been friends with him for years and I still haven't heard him speak." Naruto said. "Okay, here's what he said,

**Hi my name is Aki Yuki, nice to meet you! I like my friends, dango, animals, and rice balls! I don't like mean people, people that judge others for no reason, and being woken up for no good reason. My dream is to become a legendary Shinobi and help Naruto reach his dream!**"

He looked up at me. Then folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Good, everyone's unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomarrow." Kakashi-sensei said. "Oh, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked. "It's a task the 4 of us can complete together." "Come on, details!" Naruto exclaimed. "... A survival exercise." "Huh? Survival exercise?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry. This won't be like your previous training." Kakashi-sensei said seeming to be reading my mind. "Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi-sensei began to do an evil chuckle. "Well, if I tell you what kind of training it is, our not going to like it." he said, while still chuckling. "Huh?" Naruto said. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei got close to us, "Of the 27 graduates that came here, only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass or fail test. And the chance you will fail is at least 66%." Naruto had his mouth open in suprise, Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi-sensei, and me, I was smiling. I was really freaked out, but I wasn't about to show it.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it, what was that Graduation Test for anyway!?" Naruto said. "That was just to select candidates that might become Genin. Or not." Kakashi-sensei said, causing Naruto to freak out. "That is just how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Meet at our designated training spot tomarrow at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear." I looked over at Naruto, and patted his shoulder. "How can you smile like that? Are you not nervous?" he said. I shrugged. "Oh, and tomarrow, you might want to skip breakfast, unless you want to throw up." And he dismissed us. Naruto went off to eat ramen, Sasuke went off to do who know's what. I ran off to find Gai-sensei.

I gave him a note telling him all that happened. "What!? My eternal rival is your Sensei!? We must train! To prove to him that I am the better Sensei! Yes! Let's go, Aki, Lee! Let's run around the Village only being fueled by our Youth!" "Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "Wait! Wasn't there something you had to tell Aki-san?" Tenten said while sparring with Neji. "Oh,yes there was! Aki, our running will have to wait, the Hokage wanted me to tell you to come see him right away!" Gai-sensei said. I nodded and ran towards the Hokage's Tower.

I walked over to the door leading to his office and saw the Shinobi guards that gave me a stern look. I gave them a smile, "Hi, Aki-san." One of them said. I went in his office and his desk was piled high with paperwork. "Hi there, Aki-kun." I waved at him. "Hikari-chan..." he said. My eyes looked down as he mentioned her name. "She was a very close friend of mine. Actually, I had a liking towards her for the longest time. When she got older, she left the village to go live in a small village with a friend of hers. She begged me to allow her to go, since I was Kage, it was my job to decide if she could leave or not. She gave me her Summoning Scroll and told me that one day a friend or descendent of her's would come to the Village. She Told me to give it to who ever it is that will proceed her. Now that you are a Genin, I think it is time you take this. Have your Sensei help you with the contract." he said. I was shocked, I had no idea that Hikari, left something behind. Something, I think, was meant for me. Somehow she knew I would come. I smiled as I took the scroll from him. I gave him a bow, "Good luck on your test tomarrow, Aki. I wish you the best!" he exclaimed.

As I left I was happy. I felt like I suddenly had a small bit of Hikari with me. "HEY! YOU!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I saw a light grey bunny rabbit hopping towards me. "Hey, your the one with Summoning Scroll, right?" it said. My eyes widened, I took out the scroll, "Yeah, that one! So your a potential summoner! That's cool. I'm Ryota, the next Rabbit Boss! You can call me Ryota Boss God-sama, Rabbit God-sama, or Ryota-sama. And in NO WAY will you call me Bun-Bun-chan, Usa-chan, Cutie-chan, or ANYTHING with a chan, GOT IT!?" he said. I nodded, still weirded out about the fact that I might be summoning rabbits, and there's a small one talking to me. "Now, get to the nearest Commoner's Supermarket and get carrots, newspaper, and all the food pills you can carry! Get to it woman!" I thought I was going crazy, a weird rabbit was talking to me. And forcing me to buy stuff, but who was I to refuse a cute little "YOU BETTER NOT ME THINKING I'M CUTE, WOMAN!"


	11. Chapter 11

I trudged to the Training Grounds, at around 7:00 a.m. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at me as I ate a nice early morning dango. I had a grumbling little Ryota on my shoulder. "Son of a birds of prey, I am tired!" he said. I pattd his head, "Hey watch the ears, woman. The lush softness of these ears don't come easy. Last thing I need is some human oils all over my ears!" He exclaimed. I gave a small chuckle. "Aki-kun! Why the hell are you so late!?" Naruto exclaimed. I shrugged. "Cause, Commoner of here wanted some dango, and I wanted a carrot! You got a problem with that, Blondie!?" Ryota exclaimed. The two boy's eyes found the source of the voice on my shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke. Am I the only one hearing a little talking bunny?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just grunted. "HEY WATCH IT, I'M THE NEXT RABBIT BOSS, RYOTA! SO SHOW SOME RESPECT COMMONER!" he yelled. "Well to me, you look like a harmless cute little bunny rabbit." he said. Ryota jumped off my shoulder and I instantly held the bunny back. "LET ME AT HIM! GIVE ME A FOOD PILL AND LET ME KILL HIM!" Suprisingly, the rabbit was really strong and almost got out of my hold.

A few hours later, everything calmed down. Ryota was sleeping, Naruto was holding his stomach, I was sitting down, and Sasuke was standing emotionless. "Aki-kuun! Why were you eating on the way here?" Naruto asked. I just shrugged.

An hour later, Kakashi-sensei finally showed up. "Hey! Your late!" Naruto exclaimed as he told us good morning. "Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." he said with an eye-smile. I looked over at Naruto who was just growling at the grey haired man. "Well, lets get started." he said.

He took out an alarm and put it on a wood stump. "This alarm is set for noon," he took out some bells, "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." he said. "If you can't get them by lunch, you won't have lunch and you'll be tied to those posts over there." he said resulting in a small sound of protest coming from Naruto. I patted his shoulder. "Oh yeah... We gonna kick some butt ! " Ryota said. He had fire coming out of his eyes and he looked ready. I wasn't even listening, I saw Naruto and Sasuke looking sad and hungry. Well... I was just glad that I ate dango. "Hey, wait a minute! There's two bells, and there's three of us! Whats with that?!" Naruto asked. "Oh, so for sure one of you would be tied to a post, and disqualified for failing to complete the misssion. That person goes back to the Adacemy." Kakashi-sensei said. I gasped, _Oh gosh, if I fail, Gai-senei is gonna kill me for real this time! No way, I'm for sure gonna get one of those bells! _ I thought to myself. "Psssst. Hey, Commoner... Why don't I run to the store and grab a bell. You'd have a bell, technically." Ryota whispered to me. I shook my head, my ninja career was on the line. I wasn't about to risk anything. "... You can use any weapons including shuriken, if your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi-sensei said. I was totally not listening to most of what he said. I looked at Ryota, "Take the bells from him you pass and eat. Don't you fail and go to Academy. Capeesh, Commoner?" he said. I nodded at him.

"Ha! Sensei, you might not one to say that since you couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto said confidently. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, those with the lowest scores, losers. When I say start, you may begin." Naruto began to look angry. He quickly took out his kunai and charged at Kakashi-sensei. "What. An. Idiot." Ryota said from on my shoulder. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei had Naruto's kunai up to the blond's own neck "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Naruto was struggling trying to get out of his grip. I had my hand on my nunchaku as got in a more defensive stance. "But you did come at me with the intent to kill, so how can I say this? I'm starting to like you guys." I gave a small smirk, cause I was ready for whatever would come at me, except for taijutsu. Anything but Taijutsu...

"And... Start!"

I jumped back into a nearby tree with Ryota on my shoulder. "Okay, Commoner, how about we take charge and just go all out with pure badassery! Just give me a food pill and you'll see my true power." he said. I gave him a look and handed him a carrot. "Okay, I guess that's a no, for now... " Ryota said with a small pout.

Then I saw a big spot of orange out right in front of Kakashi-senesi. "Oh its the Blondie. Well, he'll get whats comin to him since he did disrespect the Great Rabbit God-sama, Ryota!" he said. I sighed, "Oh no, Commoner, your not about to-" I cut him off, running to Naruto's side. "Hey, Aki-kun! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Commoner came to help your sorry ass!" Ryota said. "HEY SHUT IT BUNNY RABBIT!" "YOU SHUT IT, ORANGE BLOND NINCOMPOOP!" I sighed. "You know, you two are a little, weird." Kakashi-sensei said. "HEY YOU FORGOT ME, SCARECROW!" Ryota said rudely. "Well you know what, the only thing that's weird here is your haircut!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged for him. Really, I just let him learn his lesson about charging a powerful enemy head on. I was taking off my weights feeling lighter than air. Suddenly, Naruto stopped. I rushed to his side I looked over at Ryota and he some how read my mind. "Hey, Blondie, Commoner wants you to follow her into the woods. I got this covered." he said. "What?!" Naruto said. I nodded as I put Ryota on the ground with a food pill. Naruto nodded as we ran, and me, I just hoped Ryota's 'badassery' was real.

"Time to learn, Scarecrow! I AM THE GREAT RABBIT GOD RYOTA! I AM AWESOME, LET'S FIGHT!" Ryota yelled confidently. "A bunny?" Kakashi-sensei said. "OH YOU MAY THINK I'M JUST A BUNNY! JUST A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY! BUT WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW IS THAT, WITH THIS BUNNY THERES A FULL FLEDGED SHIT STORM AND IT'S COMING YOUR WAY!" he yelled munching on the Food Pill. Suddenly I heard a small poof, Ryota was 5 times bigger. "HAHAHA! WHO'S LITTLE NOW!? LET'S GO, WATER RELEASE: GUNSHOT, YA JERK!" he yelled, a large water ball came flying at Kakashi-sensei, he jumped out of the way easily and he appeared on Ryota's head. He quickly tied up Ryota's ears in a knot and jumped down. "No! My ears, my sweet ears!" he said with tears running down his face. He poofed down into a little rabbit. I looked at Naruto and he looked at me. We had the mutual agreement, we were gonna team up and kick this guy's ass. I ran out with a water clone.

I ran at him trying to hit his pressure points but he never left an opening. Naruto suddenly came out attacking too. Suddenly, I saw an opening right at the bells, I reached for them, but then I was kicked back. I felt slightly dizzy. I couldn't see quite clearly, I thought he got my head really good. I could see Naruto and him fighting, and I heard yelling. That's when I saw Naruto go flying into the water. I could see a bit more clearly when some shuriken came flying out of the water at Kakashi-senesi. _Those throws, too slow, too weak. He'll easily catch them._ Though I was dizzy, I sprinted to where I calculated the weapons would be in the next few seconds. I used my fist and hit the shuriken at least tripling their speed. Reverse weaponry, my personal specialty. He dodged the shuriken by stepping to the left slightly. Naruto came out of the water panting. I quickly ran over to him. "Aki, go hide in the forest please!" Naruto said with a forced smile. I gave him a worried look and jumped into the forest to quietly wait for an opening. I watched as Naruto fell for an obvious trap, and I also saw what I thought was Kakashi-sensei's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry had to end the chapter here. This took me forever to write cause this specific part of the series is hard for me to write For some reason. So this part maybe more poorly written or boring. Really the only part that was easy for me to write was any thing Ryota said. And Ryota is based on 2 certain characters in a popular anime, I won't tell who but if you can guess, you win a... Um... Virtual Ryota Plushie! And cake!<strong>

**And fun story, I had an all-nighter last night. Just because I was curious to see what the animation for Princess Jellyfish looked like. I didn't expect to get a happiness from watching it that I call the Fruits Basket Feeling, that made it so enjoyable! I spent all night watching the 11 episode series and I seriously love it! It was weird at first, but it was so cute, y'know!? So...**

**Anime song of the day is Koko Dake no Hanashi! Weird but cute opening that included a referance to a certain fandom everyone knows about, a classic Disney movie, and one of the awesomest British people ever! (Next to Britain himself HETALIA REFERANCE) The ending is also adorable, so another anime recommendation. I watched it dubbed, so does anyone know if its worth to rewatch it subbed? **


	12. Chapter 12

A single leaf working alone provides no shade. ~Chuck Page

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei poofed into a log. He used the Substitution Jutsu. Sasuke just revealed his location, very smart I may say so myself. I felt a breeze go past me, he must have been running for the hills. I saw poor Naruto still tied up, upside down on the tree. I looked for Kakashi-sensei since I couldn't afford to let down my guard for a second. I jumped down, "Aki-kun! Help me down, help me down! I need to get a bell!" he exclaimed.<p>

I gave a quiet sigh as I facepalmed. I jumped onto the rope and cut him down, he fell on his head, and I didn't feel all that bad. "Thanks Aki-kun! I gotta go now, I'll try to get a bell for the both of us!" he said as he ran off. Suddenly I looked on my shoulder since I didn't hear a sarcastic remark. Ryota wasn't on my shoulder!

I looked around the training grounds and saw he was no where around me. I began to search the Forest when suddenly I had this odd feeling. I looked around and saw Sasuke limping towards me, he had kunai and shuriken through him. I gasped as I ran over to him, "Aki-kun. Help... *cough* me..."

Suddenly I stepped back from him. Because he never used an honorific with any names. So I thought, he was either not actually Sasuke, or I was in a Genjutsu. But the thing was, I wasn't all that good at getting out of Genjutsu. "Kai!" I said trying to get out of it. "Aki-kun,, please help me." he said. _Gosh, I need to get out of this Genjutsu and get a bell and quick! _I thought to myself.

I sat down and tried to concentrate in the form of meditating. "KAI!" I yelled letting a surge of chakra come out of my body. I found myself on the ground and I had no idea what time it was. I ran to where the alarm was supposed to be and hid up in the leaves. I saw Sasuke who's head was in the ground, and Naruto and Ryota was no where to be found.

I jumped down and began to dig out a glaring Uchiha. We were both silent, suddenly, the alarm rang and I trudged to the 3 posts ready to be failed and sent back to the Academy. I saw Naruto tied up on the post struggling to get untied. "Well... You three don't have to worry about going back to the Academy..." Kakashi said.

Naruto gave a big grin. Sasuke gave a smirk, and me I gave a sigh of relief I thought maybe we all did enough. "You three are being dropped from the program, permanently-" "HOLD IT! HOLD IT! YA JERK!" I heard a yell. I looked and saw none other than Ryota hopping towards us. He had two bells in his mouth. Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened as he felt his hip seeing the bells not being there. "What?" he said. Ryota jumped on my shoulder and dropped the bells in my hand.

"You really thought I, GREAT RABBIT GOD-SAMA, would lose that easily?! HA! There's one thing I have to say, THE SKY IS BLUE YA SCARECROW BASTARD!" he yelled with his paw up in confidence. Kakashi-sensei seemed to be hiding his surprise quite well, considering he was wearing a mask... "Hm. Okay, Aki-san, who will you give the other bell to?" he asked.

I looked up at the two boys. One was looking at me with pleading eyes, the other was giving me a curious look. I looked down at the two bells. I really wanted to be ninja and make my brother proud. We all had our goals that were important to us. I gave a small smile, giving one of the bells to Ryota to hold, I put my finger in the remaining bell and broke it perfectly in half. I gave each half to both of them. They both looked at me with surprise when I put each half in their hands. I looked at Kakashi-sensei who had wide eyes, but they instantly went back to normal. "Hm. Well, I suppose you all can pass if..."

"Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei! You said if we all get a bell, we pass!" Naruto exclaimed. "The Orange Nincompoop is right! I wanna get home and eat, ya jerk!" Ryota exclaimed. "Well, its a simple question and a confident ninja as yourself should have no problem answering it." Kakashi-sensei with an eye smile.

"I'm the next Hokage, I can answer it, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke scoffed, "Loser, you might as well not answer, you'll get us sent back to the Academy." Sasuke said. "Shut up, bastard!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and looked at Ryota for some help. He looked at me and nodded, "YOU TWO IDIOTS THE HELL UP! I'M HUNGRY, AND I WANNA GO HOME!" suddenly a dark aura surrounded him.

"And the longer you two argue, the longer I'm here. The longer I'm hungry I begin to eat whatever I see. So I will eat a food pill and you will all be neutered. So be quiet and hurry and let Scarecrow Jerk ask the question!" Ryota said. We all looked at Kakashi-sensei.

"What was the meaning of this test, you each have one guess." Kakashi-sensei said. He looked at Naruto who had a face that made it obvious that he had no idea what it was.

"

Um, to get the bells?" he said uncertainly. Kakashi-sensei sighed, "No Naruto, you need to be able to look underneath the underneath... Next, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi-sensei then at the rest of us. "To show our power in an actual battle." he said confidently. "That was wrong too, Sasuke. Last, the mute." I looked at Sasuke, looked at Naruto, and looked at Kakashi. I took out the notepad and pen and wrote what I thought.

**Is it teamwork?**

I held up the paper and gave a hopeful smile. "Yes it is! Because you need teamwork to be a successful team. And you can never abandon a teamwork no matter what. Because those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." he said. Those words were true genius, they're the truth though they go against the "way Shinobi should behave" but, I for one would happily live by them.

"Well, Scarecrow, your not half bad..." Ryota said nodding approvingly. I saw Naruto looking at him with admiration in his eyes. I really began to respect Kakashi-sensei more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY FINISHED THE BELL TEST! OMG, it was so hard to write this, while trying to make it different from other fanfictions. Did I manage to get it different, because I had no idea what to do, cause I wanted it to go somewhat canon. Plus, I had to find some way to put the amazing "Scum" quote, but not make it exactly like the original Naruto series. *sigh* <strong>

**And I'm thinking about possibly starting another Fic once I get farther into this story, maybe half way through the Naruto series or maybe once I'm planning Shippuden, if I get that far. Or I could start on it now, but that would give less time to update. Oh IDK...**

**But anyway, Anime Song of the Day is... Shishou from Ouran High School Host Club. Its the cute catchy ending and I love it! For some reason, I love hearing voice actors singing in character like when I hear an Italy song on Hetalia, or the opening and ending of Fruits Basket. Yeah... I love that! Anyway, I'll try to update tomarrow. **

**Final question...**

**Should Haku live through the Wave Arc? **

**I would like him to live but, just tell your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Sasuke, Point B"

"Ryota God-sama and Commoner, Point C, jerks!"

...

...

"Naruto, at Point A, believe it!"

"Your slow, Naruto..." Kakashi said, "Yeah ya, orange nicompoop!" Ryota exclaimed into the microphone.

"Shut up, damn rabbit!"

"Say that to my face, nicompoop!"

"Losers..." Sasuke said sighing.

I sighed along with him. "Squad 7, the target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed. We jumped down and hid behind different trees. "It's over there..." Naruto whispered. "Way to state the obvious, nincompoop..." Ryota whispered back to him. We all moved again behind different trees trying to follow the cat we were chasing. Yeah, cat...

CAT! I love animals, but this one was a very quick and smart one. It was probably used to run away from Genin. Yeah, as Genin we got all the lower level jobs with less pay and it gave us more experience. I didn't like it but every ninja was a Genin at some time. Even Kakashi-sensei, even the Legendary Sannin! So, I thought of it as my first step to becoming a legend. But, still that cat... As you can see, I was not amused at all by it. So I wasn't feeling too sorry for that cat as it was being squeezed to death by the Fire Daimyo's wife. Since it did try to eat Ryota, and he made me shampoo his fur with his baby smelling shampoo, put cocoa butter on his fur, and brush his ears exactly 257 times later that day.

But I'm not here to talk about Ryota and his crazy cleaning habits.

As the woman squeezed the cat, The Hokage began to read out next mission. "For Squad 7's next mission, we have several options. We have babysitting the chief counseler's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes," The Hokage was suddenly interuppted by a boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"No, no, NO! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff!" Naruto exclaimed with his hand's making an 'X'. Though I some what agreed with him, I didn't want something too dangerous, because I didn't want to die before becoming a legend!

"How dare you! Your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka-senesi yelled at Naruto."Are you kidding me?! Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid-" Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi-sensei hitting him on the back of the head causing him to fall over. I face palmed, which I tended to do alot with him and Sasuke around.

"Will you put a lid on it? " Kakashi-sensei said. "Naruto," the Hokage began, "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." Naruto stopped whining to me about his head and looked over at the Hokage. As he began talking, Naruto started talking to Sasuke and I about ramen. "Well, I had this tankatsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking miso ramen today."

"Well, I think I'll be eating some vegetable ramen with extra carrots, ya jerk. It's the best!" I held up a sign.

**Beef Ramen and rice balls!**

"Silence!" Hokage said with an annoyed look on his face. I gave Ryota a look telling him he better keep his mouth shut, cause one does not want to anger the Hokage. Kakashi-senseie quickly apoligized to him. "You always lecture me like your my grandfather or something! I'm not the little brat that used to pull all those pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now, and I wanna ninja mission!" I would have thought he was being mature, despite him kind of having a smaller version of a tantrum, but he did turn away pouting. I gave a small chuckle, yet I kind of hoped for a mission of merit. But, I still suck with weapons and taijutsu, I could easily get my butt kicked by many other of the graduates.

I heard an evil chuckle come from the Hokage. I knew one other thing about the Hokage. When you hear an evil chuckle coming from him, expect hell in the future. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat. He's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it." That's when I heard us all suck in air, with the exception of Kakashi-sensei (The Master of the Poker Face). "So I'm going to give you a C-Ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." The Hokage said. I had the feeling that the person we would be guarding wouldn't be very nice to us. "Send in our visitor!" The Hokage called. We all looked at the door behind us.

An old drunkard opened the door, and the first thing he said was... "What? It's a bunch of snot nosed kids?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I have to end here. I know this is annoying, but its the school week and its tough to update alot, or anything really long. Plus, freshman year and everything... But hey, I'll make it up over the weekend, if my aunt has wifi because thats who I have to stay with for the weekend. So, I'll do my best to make it up to you, believe it! <strong>

**And small question, Don't you think Killer B and Ryota would make great friends?! Just imagine...**

**ANYWAY, Anime Song of the Day is Snow Fairy from Fairy Tail! It's one of my favorite shounens, next to Naruto and Soul Eater! Snow Fairy is the first opening and that opening is what made me fall in love with the show! Plus, I'm so excited about the continuation in April! So EXCITED! **


	14. Chapter 14

Walking with everyone at this slow speed was, not to copy Shikamaru, but troublesome. Naruto and Tazuna were bickering, Ryota was saying small sarcastic remarks in my ear, Sasuke was muttering 'loser' and idiot under his breath, and Kakashi was busy holding Naruto back. But I was focusing on the feeling of feeling watched.

I looked up at Ryota, though he did act like his normal self, I could see he was watching for danger too. It just seemed like Naruto wasn't all that much on his guard. But I thought I was being too paranoid since it was nothing but a C-Rank, yet once again my paranoia meter was going off the charts. I was looking back and forth, above, below. "Calm down, Aki-kun. It's just a C-Rank, if anything, we'll meet a couple of bandits." Kakashi-sensei said with an eye smile. I gave him an embarrased smile, yet, I felt like something was wrong.

We just went over a bridge with a small river running under it. I stopped and noticed that little Ryota was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, despite being nervous, I put him in his little bed that I made for him inside my backpack. I looked down at the water that just made the prettiest most peaceful sounds. I then saw up ahead, a puddle on the ground a little bit farther up the road. I glared at it, because it hadn't rained in weeks. Though it was a very interesting technique. I ran up to Kakashi-sensei and pulled on his sleeve. He looked at me and pointed to the puddle. "It's fine, nothing to worry about." he whispered. I nodded and went next to Tazuna since the mission was to protect him.

Suddenly I hear

d someone behind us. They threw chains that wrapped around Kakashi-sensei. I stood my ground infront of Tazuna at the water users. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei was in a million pieces. My eyes got wide with fear, my knee's threatened to tremble, and tears wanted to run down my face, but I wouldn't let them. Because a Shinobi is not supposed to show emotion.

Suddenly, I saw the two shinobi behind Naruto. I quickly threw up my kunai, and as they fell I used the reverse weaponry technique to throw the kunai at them, at an alarming rate. It got one of the men through the leg, the other skillfully dodged it, jumping backwards a bit. Making his chain get off his target, but Sasuke was in the air, and he through his shuriken at the chain, making it stick in the tree. He kicked the two men in their faces making them fly backwards. But one was going for Naruto, and the other was going for me and Tazuna. I quickly prepared myself.

_Certain-kill Ice Spears!_ I thought letting my chakra burst out, going right past the Uchiha who got in front of me. It pierced the man who was coming towards us, and as he flew back, Kakashi-sensei easily caught him.

I gave a big grin, since it felt like Kakashi-sensei came back from the dead. We looked back where Kakashi-sensei had 'died' and saw wood.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi-sensei said. I walked over to Naruto and took his bloody hand. I began to wrap it up with bandages, though it looked like it was already healing.

"Good job, Sasuke. And you too Aki." Kakashi-sensei said to us. I got up once I was done wrapping Naruto's wound and smiled.

"Hey! What's with all this noise about?! Seriously, can a bunny not get some good rest every once and a while!?" said a grumpy Ryota while he poked his head out from the backpack. He saw Kakashi-sensei with the two dead guys.

"Ah, did I miss all the action!? Damn it, I could have shown my superior bad assery!" he exclaimed. I started to ignore his rant when I began to pay attention to the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, your not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat." Sasuke said tauntingly. I could see Naruto getting angry, then he yelled, "Sasuke!" But Kakashi-sensei quickly quieted him. "Stand still, these ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly." Kakashi-sensei explained that it was in his blood, but then said Tazuna's name in a slightly angry manner.

"We need to talk.

* * *

><p>"These two are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifce." The remaining one alive spoke up. "How did you know about the ambush?" he asked. "My student here, noticed the puddle first. It hadn't rained in weeks." Kakashi-sensei said. "Then why did you leave the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.<p>

"I could have taken them out at any moment, but I wanted to see who they were targeting. I wanted see if they were after us, or if they were after you. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You didn't say you had ninja looking for you. If we knew this, this mission would be a B-Rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination. And protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for a B-Rank mission. Apparently, you have your reasons. But lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi-sensei said.

Really, I didn't know what to think. This mission, I knew it would be harder than the D-Ranks, but with it being the work of a B-Rank, I didn't. We were just Genin, fresh out of the Academy. Naruto was poisoned, and I was scared. I was scared to death of the two Chunin. And I had killed someone, I was beyond afraid.

"Oh, quit your shaking, Commoner. You've got the great Rabbit God-sama, Ryota here. And your strong, so we should continue." Ryota said into my ear. I gave a small smile and nodded. I didn't know if anyone heard the small exchange Ryota and I were having. But, it helped get some confidence. I looked up at Kakashi-sensei, but he was staring at Naruto. Naruto had just stabbed his hand with a kunai.

"Why am I so different!? Why am I always, ugh! I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself til it hurt! Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream! I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge! Believe it! Bridge Builder, I'll complete this missionand protect you with this kunai knife! A real ninja never gives up, and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine! Now let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

My eyes were wide once again, they were wide with admiration. His pledge, his speech, it was amazing. It made feel like, we could do anything.

"Uh, Naruto. That

was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood, your going to die." Kakashi-sensei said simply. I gasped running over to the freaking out orange boy. As I was wrapping his wound, Kakashi-sensei came up from behind us, "Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously." he said.

"No! I CAN'T DIE, NOT THIS YOUNG! AKI! AKI! HEEEELP!"

"..."

"Stop your freaking out, ya emo orange nicompoop!"

I gasped when he finally stood still and let me look at his wound. As I began to wrap it, I noticed that it was already healing. I gave him a smile, and I wrapped the bandage around his hand, nice and tight. I looked up at Kakahi-sensei and he had a serious look on his face. "Uh, Aki... Why does Kakashi-sensei have such a serious look on his face? Its creeping me out! Am I alright!?" Naruto exclaimed.

I quickly nodded, but Ryota was still mumbling about him being an emo, and Naruto creeping him out. I honestly thought Ryota was secretly worried about him. Maybe...

"IF EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO WHERE YOU'LL NEVER BE EMO AGAIN, YA EMO ORANGE NICOMPOOP!"

"WELL I DID MORE THAN YOU DID YA USELESS BUNNY!

Or, heh heh, maybe not...

* * *

><p><strong>I have a good excuse for not updating yesterday! I went and got myself addicted to this Korean Drama, Playful Kiss. It is so cute! So about 6 hours straight of watching that show, got me raging, got me laughing, and fan girling over someone who is not an anime character!<strong>

**And okay, I so feel like I'm neglecting Sasuke, but I'm baseing this off the anime, and he doesn't have that many lines in the first few episodes. But, next chapter there will be more Sasuke, more Ryota, more Aki, and a certain ninja who just happens to have a certain girl's twin brother as his tool. Ooo... Next chapter will be fun!**

**Anime song of the day... Genesis of Aquarion by Akino. From the anime, Genis of Aquarion. Pretty song, with some english, I approve! Haven't seen the anime, is it worth it to watch it? **

**So, yeah, please review, and you follow and favorite if you can! Thank you for reading, later ya awesome otaku's!**


	15. Chapter 15

Cherish your human connections - your relationships with friends and family.- Barbara Bush

* * *

><p>I'll happily admit, I was scared to death. We were up against Zabuza Momoichi, who was S-Class Rogue ninja. That meant, easily could kill us. But, Naruto had a plan. Part way into the fight, Kakashi-sensei got caught in Water Prison. ButI was too afraid to do anything. Every instinct in my body told me to run. Run away fast as I could. And, I was also scared because, my chakra was acting weird. It was like, it was straying towards the trees behind us. I kept looking back, and I could halfway feel someone watching us. But, I was just so scared. I stood my ground infront of Tazuna, silent, and still fearful.<p>

When Naruto said he had a plan, I was all ears. And he told me my part of the plan. He told me that I should take Tazuna back to his house since we were near there anyway. Sadly, I really wanted that. I didn't want to be anywhere near this missing nin. Even with Kakashi-sensei there. I nodded and I sat Ryota on the ground and gave him a food pill. He grew, "HELL YEAH! LET'S KICK ASS ORANGEY AND BIRDY!" he said with a yell. I ran off with Tazuna. I was literally dragging him the whole way, I was just so scared.

Soon, about an hour later, they came back. Kakashi-sensei was passed out. I was afraid he was dead, but Sasuke eased my worries easily. "He's alive, he just had extreme chakra exhaustion from using the Sharingan." Sasuke said. I knew I heard that word before... But, I didn't know where. Ryota jumped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear what all happened.

I didn't know it would get that bad. And the Hunter-nin took Zabuza away. That didn't sound right to me. Since The Land of Water has a more brutal system. No Hunter-nin would take a dead body away. They would burn it, not. My eyes widened, but I tried to take it out of my head. I couldn't. I was shaking. "Whoa, Aki-kun? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, came in. "Wow, your pale! Maybe your should lie down Aki-san." she said. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who pretty much with their eyes were telling me to go take a nap. I looked at Ryota.

"Go to sleep, Commoner." he said while jumping off my shoulder. I nodded and went to the bedroom. I took out my storage scroll and put a smalll bit of chakra into it, and I got my sleeping bag out. I crawled in and did my best at going to sleep.

'Akiko-imoto...'

...

'Akiko-imoto, Akiiiiiiiiko! Wake up!"

My eyes opened and I saw Haku's smiling face.

I tried to open my mouth and speak, but I couldn't.

"Akiko-imoto, I have a question..."

'Oh no, not this part!'

"Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me! I really did Akiko... But, I guess, you just hated me.

'No, no Haku! No! I love you!'

"Well, I guess I might as well die all over again...'

Suddenly, were on a cliff, and he's on the edge. He calmly falls back, and I can't move and catch him.

"NOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, I woke up and see drops on my sleeping bag. I was bawling. It had been a long time since I had that dream. That dream, that terrible I thought I had finally moved on. Since there was a small chance that Haku was still alive. And I had given up hope, a long time before.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Ryota staring at me with a confused look in his eye's. "Wow, Commoner. Nightmares?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you figured it out before everyone..." he said. I tilted my head.

"Zabuza is most likely alive. And the Hunter Nin was most likely his accomplice. Scarecrow figured it out because the Hunter-nin didn't burn the body on sight, and the ninja used senbon to 'kill' him and those things are rarely fatal. Yeah, and he'll probably be back to finish off that damn Tazuna... Yeah, but I was kind of sent in here to wake you up. That damn Scarecrow Bastard told me to wake you up, and then he literally pushed me in here. But anyway, you guys will be training. Sounds boring, I'll take the shift of babysitting old guy..." Ryota said before munching on a carrot. I got up and put on my hat and shoes and left the room.

"You ready to train, Aki?! I bet were gonna learn awesome new jutsu! You excited!?" Naruto exclaimed. I sighed, because I really doubted that Kakashi-sensei was gonna teach us new jutsu. But I still nodded with an excited grin on my face, because theres always hope!

It ended up being, walking up trees. Its an exercise for chakra control, which mine was okay. Not exactly, uh, good. But not terrible either. I was able to walk halfway up the tree before sitting down on a tree branch. I smirked down at the two boys that were very much on the ground.

"Way to go, Aki! I knew you could do it!" Naruto yelled. I looked at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face, but a small glare in his eyes. It was really weird. I just waved at them.

"Well it seems Aki here has the best chance at becoming Hokage right now. And the Uchiha Clan isn't looking all that good compared to the Yuki Clan right now." Kakashi-sensei said teasingly. I gave a small silent laugh at Naruto who yelled,

"NO! AS FUTURE HOKAGE, I FORBID YOU FROM BEING HOKAGE!" pointing up at me.

Sasuke on the other hand just gained a full-fledged glare that was directed straight at me. I played with the end of my hat awkwardly before I jumped down with the kunai in hand. I gave the two boys a peace sign before running and running all the way to the top of the tree. I stumbled, a lot, on thet way up. But it was higher than Sasuke.

I was up there smiling proudly until I got a very familiar sensation in my nose. My eyes widened.

"AH-CHOOOOOO!"

I flew back, falling down the tree, catching myself halfway down the tree by holding on for dear life with my chakra. I sighed in relief.

"*sigh* We really need to invest in getting Aki some allergy medicine..." Kakashi-sensei said. The two boys standing next to him simply nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Constant kindness can accomplish much. As the sun makes ice melt, kindness causes misunderstanding, mistrust, and hostility to evaporate. -Albert Schweitzer

* * *

><p>It took the boys a few days since we'd started tree climbing training. Really, not much happened that I wanted to get involved in. Really it seemed like a Sasuke and Naruto bonding thing. They were trying to beat each other. Naruto came and asked me for help.<p>

**Try meditating a short period of time before doing it to give you more focus, and it makes it a lot easier! Be sure to tell Sasuke too!**

Naruto grinned, "Sure, I'll give it to him, believe it!" I gave a small smile.

I was soon sent to guard Tazuna during the day. We did some shopping, and somekid ended up asking me for food or money. I gave what little I had with a smile. I caught back up to Tazuna.

"Your a really quiet one, aren't you?" he said. I nodded. "Well, why?" I shrugged, I kind of wished Ryota was there to talk for me, since it seemed to be something he automatically did. Tazuna gave up on talking to me, and it was just an awkward silence.

At dinner, I was tempted to ask about a picture on the wall that had a tear in it, seeming to tear someone or something out. But Naruto beat me to it, "Hey, what's that picture? Why's it torn." I facepalmed, it was probably something that would make me cry.

"Hey, shut it, ya orange nicompoop! That's probably a sensitive subject, ya jerk!" Ryota exclaimed.

The boy, Inari, got up and left the table as Tazuna told the story of Kaiza.

He ended up being the father figure for Inari that had saved their small village. But he was executed by the infamous Gato because of his heroic deeds. That jerk... Naruto was determined to prove to Inari that there ae still heroes out there, and ran off for his training. I was worried and I wanted to go out there with him, but Kakashi-sensei said that he should be alone. I noddded and went to bed to ease my worries.

That morning, something felt weird. My chakra had that same feeling it did when Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. It was weird, as if my chakra was trying to go somewhere else. I wanted to follow it, but I had to stay and help protectTazuna, and it sounded risky. So I sent Ryota out to see if he can find anything suspicious out there.

"Hey! don't tell me what to do, Commoner!" Ryota exclaimed. But he hopped off into the forest mumbling and grumbling the whole time. I went to my backpack and found the summoning scroll I had been wanting to ask Kakashi-sensei about.

He was sitting down on the couch and I handed the scroll to him. His eyes slightly widened in recognition. "Hm, should have recognized the rabbit... This is Hikari-san's." I heard him whisper. I thought he must have known her.

"So I guess your wanting to sign to the Rabbit Summons... Okay, it's simple really. First, you cut your finger and sign your name on the contract and stamp your finger print under your name in blood. Then, all you have to do is find the place you want to summon it, mould your chakra with hand seals, then plant the hand you signed the contract with on the ground. But you need to remember the amount of chakra you use during the summoning determines how powerful the summon will be." Kakashi-sensei said. I did my best to retain everything that he told me. I nodded and went outside to begin working on it.

I saw Ryota hopping back right before I was gonna cut my finger. "Well, all I found was a Nincompoop..." he said with Naruto following him. "Hey, Aki! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"I met this girl, who claims to be a guy, but they were awesome! They were collecting herbs to help one of their friends, and we began to talk about our dreams. She said that when your protecting your precious person, that's when your the strongest! Doesn't she sound cool!?"

My eyes widened with tears threatening to come out. That person... It sounded... It sounded just like Haku! The girly looks, the saying he was a guy, the protecting your precious person... It sounded just like him.

"Whoa, Aki, what happened? Did I say something?!"

I ignored him, I dropped the scroll and ran into the woods.

Haku. My Onii-san. He was so special to me. I began to run faster and faster. I had to find him. He had to be somewhere out there.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I had my kunai in my hand, but I saw it was Sasuke.

"Why were you running, Aki-_chan_ ?" he asked. I twitched slightly at the use of 'chan'. "Really it doesn't matter. But htere is one thing I'm curious about... Why do you hide the fact that your a girl?" he asked. I shook my head quickly, "You can't hide the fact that your a girl, I already know. But I must tell you something..." I looked at him confused. Really all I cared about was finding Haku.

"One day, I'm going to revive the Uchiha clan. And your going to help." WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT?! I gave him a wide eyed stare. I was secretly hoping he wasn't going to rape me or something. "I don't like you, one bit at all. Actually I am more close to hating you. But, your strong. And I need someone strong so I can revive the clan into better than before." I was looking at him more wide eyed. I did a silent, 'KAI! KAI! KAI! Kai? kai?'

The day was getting weirder and weirder. I was about to run past him when Naruto tackled me. "AH! I'M SORRY AKI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT EVER I DID!" he yelled. I gave a small smile. I patted him on the head. Soon we were back at Tazuna and Tsunami's house. I instantly wanted to go to bed, happily skipping dinner. I was just so tired and I had much thinking to do. As I went to the bedroom, Naruto approached me.

"Hey, Aki, you forgot this. So I thought you'd need it." Naruto said. I gave him a smile and a fist bump. Ryota came up behind me and jumped on my shoulder. "Hey, sign that contract before you go to sleep, Commoner! I feel there's gonna be something bad ass that happens tomarrow!" Ryota exclaimed. I sighed and went outside.

I cut my finger with my kunai and easily wrote my name on the paper and stamped my right hand's finger prints on it. I stood back 'Summoning Jutsu!' and I firmly pressed my hand on the ground after molding my chakra.

A black rabbit with a dagger in its mouth appeared. He had a scar on one of his dark grey eyes. "Oi, Nori! Been a while, ya jerk!" Ryota exclaimed. The black rabbit looked over at him. "I see your still acting as Guardian of the Contract, Yoyo-chan..." Nori said with a cool deep voice.

"HEY, WATCH IT NORI! I'M OLDER THAN YOU AND ITS RYOTA-GOD-SAMA TO YOU, YA JERK!"

"Your very confident, considering you are one of the weakest of the summons of our species..."

"I've gotten more strong! I'll fight you right here, right now and show ya what I'm capable of!"

"Not now, I have to formally meet the Summoner. Everyone has been especially curious about her."

"Haha, you pussy, ya scared aren't ya!"

"... Whatever you arrogent buffoon... I am not fighting now. I have been summoned and I'm going to do her bidding."

He hopped towards me. "Please forgive my inappropiate behavior. Ryota and I have a rough history ("THATS AN UNDERSTATEMENT, BASTARD!") I am Nori. I am an expert at sneaking and catching people by surprise. I am very good with a kunai or dagger. Though I prefer a dagger." He did a bow. I bowed to him, I looked at Ryota who sighed.

"All right, this Aki. She's a girl who is seen as a guy by her idiotic friends and their village. She'ls mute, but normally if you look in her eyes you can tell what she wants you to do, and what she's thinking. But I'm a freaking master when it comes to the mind and stuff. So I don't expect an amateur like you to understand. But I will happily tell you what to do in battle, kay, ya jerk?"

"You just better take it seriously, you idiot."

"Oh shut it, Nori!"

Nori looked back at me, "It was a pleasure meeting you Aki-san." he gave a bow and disappeared with a poof! I looked at Ryota who was muttering several impleasentries. I let him climb on my shoulder, and we walked back in to see Naruto stomping out right past me, and I saw Inari crying. I looked back at him, at Inari, who was running outside, Sasuke who just smirked at me, and Kakashi who just looked, well normal.

I went to bed, and was woken up that morning being told it would just be me, Sasuke, and Kakashi (AND RYOTA!) escorting Tazuna to the bridge leaving Naruto to get much needed rest. When we got there, I instantly felt something was wrong.

**This chapter kind of sucked... I really didn't want to spend 4 hours watching the episode and writing down what exactly happened. So I kind of winged it, some from memory, some from Wikipedia. sorry, but its just I'm readdy for the next chapter. And gosh, this took for rever and too much stuff happened this chapter. Sorry, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be my favorite!**

**Anime Song of the Day is... Secret Base from Anohana:The Flower We Saw that Day! One of the saddest animes ever. I had the nice idea to watch Kanon 2006, Anohana, Angel Beats,d 500 Centimeters per Second one after one. Not good idea, it was very depressing TT-TT. But, if you haven't seen Anohana, go watch it. NOW! It's amazing and beautiful. Plus, its by the same studio that made Sword Art Online! And, I guess I should say, the opening is awesome! I love them both! Aoi Shiori, is awesome!**

**Seriously, go watch that show. It's like 11 episodes long, you can have an All-Nighter on in (I did that on Thanksgiving!). And you can watch it all for free on Crunchyroll. Seriosuly, go. **

**Anyway, please review, and follow, and favorite. But I really appreciate reviews so I can know exactly how you feel. I know this chapter sucks... You don't have to tell me.. Anyway, bye! May Jashin stay away from you! Lolz :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. -Lilo and Stitch

* * *

><p>The air suddenly got fogged up. No, it wasn't fog. My eyes widened, it was mist.<p>

"Sasuke, Aki! Get ready!" Kakashi commanded. I got a hold of my kunai, and threw up a food pill that Ryota ate happily, and he jumped to the ground in his bigger form. "Let's do this, Commoners!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi..." I heard a voice say. I was hit with killer intent at that moment. My knees were shaking, but I was gonna beat the fact that I was scared.

"I see you have those little brats with you. That one's still trembling. And the other looks like he wants to run away again. Pitiful." Suddenly, there were Zabuza's all around us. I instantly threw up my shuriken, and reverse weaponed it right at him. Or his clone. Ryota headbutted another one, then Sasuke got the rest on his own, with his speed, and strength.

"Oh, so you two could see they were water clones... Your brats are improving, Kakashi. Maybe, we'll get a chance to see the coward in action." Zabuza said. I gave him a glare.

"Maybe, you two would make good rivals for Haku." my eyes widened, and my heart almost stopped. Haku, Haku was the accomplice. He was the one that my team and I would have to fight?

'Onii-san...'

A part of my brain was focusing on what was going on around me, but the other part was focusing on one things.

'No, it can't be...'

'No.'

'NO.'

"I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling in that mask like some sort of clown." Sasuke said.

'No, Sasuke. He can't... But Haku... But Sasuke... My team... My family... I should be the one to go against Haku, but... I can't move. Damn it. I'm weak. Damn it. DAMN IT. DAMN IT!'

I suddenly felt cold. Ryota looked at me. "Commoner, stop letting out that cold air!" Ryota exclaimed. I had to decide, who was more precious to me. My team, or my brother. Should I help Sasuke, or should I stay behind and protect Tazuna. But, this, this was my brother.

Haku quickly came towards Sasuke. Sasuke had his kunai out, and blocked Haku's blade that would have stabbed him. It all came down to a test of strength then, they were struggling to overpower each other. I had a kunai in my hand. I wanted to throw it Haku, for Sasuke's sake, but at Sasuke for Haku's safe. He was my brother, blood is thicker than water. And I didn't care for Sasuke, why would I consider hurting my brother for him?

_"Those who abandon the rules are scum, but those abandon their friends are worse than scum..."_

_"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum..."_

_"Worse than scum..."_

_"Scum..."_

"AKI! Focus! Cover Tazuna! And let Sasuke handle this!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed. I had a single tear running down my face. Because I knew I would most likely not follow his orders. The two boys clashed, until they were still with total equilibrium.

"I don't want to have to kill you...I have two key advantages." Haku said.

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Were surrounded by water, second, I am blocking one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend your self with. "

Suddenly, Haku began to do hand signs with one hand. "Secret Jutsu. A Thousand Needles of Death."

I gasped. That was B-Rank I was in the process of learning while back at the village. I was trying to find a way to stop that attack. I thought of one way to possibly, give Sasuke a few seconds to get out of there.

As the water was gathering, I began to think snow. 'I'm in the Yuki Clan! I can do this! Freeze.' I focused the cold air gathering around me at the water, I could feel it freezing. The water needles were fighting the freeze. They began to descend upon Sasuke and Haku. Haku jumped out of the way, then the needles freezed just as Sasuke was jumping away. Then, I concentrated even more on Haku. 'I have to do this. I have to give the water the will to go straight to Haku. Not killing him, but knocking him out.'

As Sasuke was in the air throwing shuriken at Haku, I was shooting the ice needles at him, just in sync with Sasuke.

Sasuke appeared right behind him, "Your not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending from my attacks." I gave a small glare at Sasuke who seemed not even notice that I was helping him from a distance.

They began to hit each other with their taijutsu, and Sasuke threw a kunai at him. Haku ducked down, when Sasuke kicked him and sent him flying.

'Onii-san!'

"You weren't that fast!" Sasuke said confidently, he looked back at me with a confident smirk. I gave him a teary glare.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja calling them brats. That's just guarenteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. Sasuke Uchiha is the best young fighter in the village. Aki Yuki is the fastest in planning and running. And last, but not least, our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is Naruto Uzumaki."

I saw Haku begin to gather cold air around him. I narrowed my eyes, what ever he was about to do, I would be the one to stop him and I'd show mercy. Sasuke wouldn't.

I bit my right hand and slammed it on to the ground. A small poof was heard, and a big dark yellow rabbit the size of a large dog and a smaller dark grey rabbit appeared.

"Yo!" The two rabbits said.

"Oi, Raijin, Raiju! I guess we get to protect this old fart together! Commoner, over here wants to join the fight!" Ryota exclaimed. They looked at me and I nodded.

"Hai, Summoner-sama!" they exclaimed getting in a fighting position.

The three large rabbits surrounded Tazuna protecting him from every possible angle.

Haku was gathering more and more cold air.

"I'm sorry it has come to this." Haku said grimly. He did a hand sign, and ice mirrors began to form around the two.

I was about to rush forward, but I stopped. I couldn't fight Haku. I already had enough guilt as it was. If I killed him. But no, he would kill Sasuke.

'Onii-san'

'Sasuke'

'No...'

'I'm not scum.'

'I'm not weak.'

'I-I... No.'

'NO.'

I opened my mouth as I rushed forward, "ONII-SAN!"


	18. Chapter 18

The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. -Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

><p>"Aki, what are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked furiously. "Onii-san..." I whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized, I had just spoken. "My twin brother, Haku. I haven't seen him in years. Now, the first time I see him, I have to fight him." I whisper. I looked at Sasuke. "I can get you out of here. I have to be the one to fight him." I said with a dark seriousness in my tone. Though I didn't anything close to hatred in my eye's, I had nothing by love. Sasuke nodded, as if he understood exactly how I felt. As if anyone had to fight him, it would have to be me.<p>

Haku was putting him self inside one of the ice mirrors. I focused my chakra at a nearby mirror. I willed it to collapse into itself, as soon as it did, Sasuke jumped out. I knew I owed him now.

"Akiko-imouto... You should have stayed out of this fight. Now I have to kill you." Haku said as he appeared on each mirror. "Precious... My teammates are my precious people. But you, you too are precious to me. That is why I have to be the one to fight you. Onii-san." I said.

"You are precious to me too. But I have precious people I am fighting for too. So losing to my little sister is not an option. So, I guess we. Shall. Begin." Haku said.

I got in my Modified Water Fist stance with my hands in fists. Senbon came flying at me, I hit them all back to Haku. But then they began to come from all different sides. "Ice Release: Ice Wall!" I yelled focusing my chakra on the ground behind me. The ice wall set behind me, protecting me from the senbon coming behind and above me. I used the reverse weaponry technique and did my best not to get hit with those sharp senbon.A few had gotten past me ripping part of my shirt, cutting my face, and one went through my hat and it stuck into the ice wall behind me.

More and more began to get past my defence and hit me. Then, the wall broke, and I was again getting hit from all sides by sharp senbon. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Commoner!"

"Stop, Ryota, the orders were to protect the man!"

"Shut up, ya jerk!"

I heard a hop and saw above me that Ryota was trying to come in, but Haku was instantly there and he punched him sending him flying out of sight. "Ryota!" I exclaimed. I felt tears begin to come out of my eyes. I felt anger take over me. "You... You..." I was shaking with anger. "It is amazing you can still stand, Akiko-imouto. But, it is time I finish this." He had his hand back, preparing to throw another goup of senbon at me when someone punched him. Haku went crashing to the ground right near I was laying. I looked up, it had to be him. It was,

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, is here! Yeah, believe it!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, now that I'm here, everything will alright!" he exclaimed. "Naruto..." I whispered. "You know when the hero shows up at the end of the story and kicks butt? Thats whats about to happen right now, believe it!"

I facegrounded... (Faceground: the equivelent to a facepalm but on the ground. Similar to 'Everybody do the Flop' and Facewall) Haku seemed to be staring at him. "Alright! Your history, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As he did the handsign, Zabuza threw senbon at him.

"No! Naruto!" he just stood there. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Sasuke looked like he was about to run in front of Naruto to take the hit, but he probably knew he wasn't fast enough for that. But, Haku threw shurikan that hit the senbon, causing them both to fall to the ground.

'Why would Onii-san save Naruto?'

I thought as I gasped.

"Naruto! This is a battle, not a talent show. Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! A Shinobils art is deception. Always keep the enemy guessing! Even when your performing a jutsu, you have to distract your enemies attention and catch them off guard..."

As Kakashi-sensei was talking I was prepared to throw a kunai, since Haku was in my kunai range, which isn't that big.

I threw it, and it went straight past Haku, and he didn't even seem to notice. 'Damn my inability for throwing weapons!'

"Haku! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry, but, I want to fight these two my own way. Please."

Naruto had his fists clenched, "Bring it on!" I felt a power flurry inside me, the feeling was familiar. I struggled, but I got up, "Let's go, Onii-san." I said confidently.

Naruto gave me a confused look at probably the fact that I talked. "Aki! You talked!"

"Now is not the time to be focusing on my socialization. But just know, that this is my brother, and we have the same Kekkei Genkai, so I want to fight him my own way too. If I need you, I will call for you. But for now stay out here. Let's commence, Onii."

"Haku, your going soft!" Zabuza said.

I looked down at my wounds. He could have easily killed me, but he didn't hit one of my vital points. He wasn't trying to kill me. But, he could have. Maybe my brother was still in there somewhere.

Suddenly, Sasuke who was standing with the two remaining rabbits threw a kunai at me threw one of the gaps in the mirrors, I smirked I took my hand and quickly reverse weaponed it right at where Haku stood.

"Akiko, I would have expected you to know when you are outmatched. You are beaten, just stay out of this fight." Haku said. He suddenly appeared in the mirrors.

"No way, and leave my comrads to fight you. That is something only scum would do." I said. 'Time to show my moves.'

"Water Release: Wild Water Wave!" I said as soon I was done doing the handsigns. 'If he's in here, my water wave will flush him out!' I thought. Once the water was gone, he was still in the mirrors.

"You won't be able to flush me out, Akiko." Haku said with his senbon up, about to throw them. He threw them all at me, I was able to use the reverse weaponry technique on some of the senbon, but there were too many, too many were coming at me at once. "AHHHHH!"

I heard three people yell my name.

"SHUT UP, MY I'M THE GUARDIAN OF THE SCROLL I'M GOIN IN!"

Suddenly I felt a small rumble from under me, and from below the ground, Ryota came up from the ground as I was curled up on the ground covering my head.

"Commoner, I'm getting you out of here." Ryota said. I had tears running down my face as the senbon suddenly stopped.

"No. He's my brother, I'm the one who won't try to kill him in the end. It has to be me who defeats him. I have one last jutsu, my most powerful. Though its incomplete, I have to try it. Make sure Naruto doesn't come in. Knowing him, he will try." I said. Ryota narrowed his eyes.

"After this, I'm getting you out of here." Ryota said. I nodded.

"If this is your most powerful jutsu, I won't allow you to complete it. Because if you possibly beat me, I'll be no more than a broken tool." Haku said. He had his senbon out, I immediatly did the many handsigns, trying to ignore the extreme pain. I put most of my remaining chakra into it, I heard the two summons poof away, And I smirked.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" my chakra almost completely gone, the dragon came from the nearby lake, hitting the Ice mirrors. I felt dizzy.

'No.'

'Not now.'

'Please, I need to save him.'

Everything went black.

...

...

...

'Wow, this blackness is somehow relaxing. It feels light and fluffy to me.'

'But who exactly is me?'

'Who am I?'

...

"You are Aki. Yet you choose to ignore me, the used to be you." said a girls voice. Suddenly, I was in a room, what was dark, I saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes sitting on a bed across from me.

"What do you mean your the used to be me?" I asked.

"When you were young you used to me. A girl that was playful, loved reading, and loved to spend time with Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hikari-san, and Onii-san. But then, I was killed. Not literally, but in a sense. I was no longer in existance along with Kaa-san and Tou-san. But you took my place, more strong but, I have been alone. Everytime the memories haunted you, they haunted me worse. You acted as if it was just in a past life though you still had a small, I'll say "after taste" from what happened with me, Akiko."

My eyes widened as everything came back to me in a flash.

"I have to leave! I have to get out of here!" I yelled. "Please accept me before you leave. So, maybe I won't have to stay in this hell anymore."

'I can't, she was the weakness. She was the girl Tou-san killed that snowy day years ago. I'm not his little girl anymore. I never will be again.' I thought.

"I am strong, and I will help you in your fight. Because once you accept your fear rather than ignore it, you are stronger than you ever were before." Akiko said.

That was something Hikari-san said to me once before. Hikari-san, the thought of her made me smile.

"Okay, I will let you in again. I guess this will be hard road, but I have to do this to get stronger, for me, and for Haku." I said. I stepped forward and embraced my seperate personality. And all of it faded into black once again.

...

...

...

"I murdered your comrade, your beloved friend, and almost killed my twin sister and you still want to spare me?" Haku's voice asked.

'I'm not dead. I have a little chakra. I feel better, on the inside, and the out. I'm ready to finish this battle.' I got up and it surprised Ryota.

"Aki! Lay back down, your team has got this."

"It's Akiko, Ryota. My name is Akiko, and I am ready for this."

I started to hear Haku as soon as he said, "Please take my life." I growled as I heard this. But I was far away, my muscles were still weak, I was limping as fast as I could, "Buy me time, Naruto. Buy me time..." I whispered as I limped as fast as I could.

Once I got close, Naruto was about to stab Haku, but then he looked over at Zabuza seeing a very powerful technique about to kill him. I leaped forward tackling Haku. But I wasn't about to earn his hatred. I put all of my the remaining chakra I had into this move. "Ice Release: Ice Clone" The clone that looked like Haku ran infront of this obviously strong jutsu. It went right threw him, Kakahi-sensei instantly stopped when the clonce turned into me, then disappeared into ice.

"Good job, Haku." but right when Zabuza said that, there was a large army of men, seeming to be led by a small older man coming towards the bridge.

"Zabuza!" the old man called. Haku tensed, and gently go me off of him. I was beginning to lose conciousness. I was fighting as hard as I could. "Gato! What are you doing here with all these people?" Zabuza called. "Oh, there has been a change in plans. Or your plans. Your going to die demon, right here, and right now." Gato called out. Haku got up and ran to Zabuza's side. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't even try. I was too weak.

It was getting harder to hear, things were blurry, all I could see was Haku and Zabuza running towards the ninja together. And then, for the third time that day, things were black. 'I guess this is chakra exhaustion...'

* * *

><p>Dudes, did you sEE the follower and favorite count!? Over 50 followers and over 40 favoriters! Ah, the Baka over here feels so good! And, really, I hope I didn't confuse anyone in this chapter. Its the longest I've typed, and I don't know if its any good. I tried to make this the best one, and the most dramatic. Did I do okay? I need someone to tell me, please...<p>

And if your reading down here, thank you! Because you have read this far in the story and that is really awesome, thank you!

And also, I'm wanting to do a Valentines day special with maybe pairings you guys are going for. They would be totally crack and everything, but maybe you guys would like it! It would have to include Aki, sorry, but I wanted it to be up on this story so I won't have to go and seperate the stories. But if you don't want me to... That's okay, I can just do a serious chapter like normal people... Pshhh HAHAHAHAHA, normal people, on Fanfiction!? Lol, just kidding, you guys are awesome! Cause normal people are boring anyway...

Anyway, review if you have comments, questions, pairings for the Valentines Day special, or anything. Oh, and constructive critism is allowed, cause I know I am no where near perfect! And, um, yeah, thanks for reading Dudes! Whoa, I sounded like America (SHAMELESSS HETALIA REFERENCE)


	19. Chapter 19

"Being Sister and Brother means being there for each other." -Unknown

* * *

><p>I woke up groggy, and just feeling weak, as if I would barely be able to move once I was fully alert. I could hear talking but the words were slurring together. Soon they began to become more clear and clear.<p>

"Haku, I want you to stay here with your sister."

"But Zabuza-sama..."

"Your sister is alive. And I don't want to seperate two siblings who have no one but each other. Plus, she needs you."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. But I'll see you again soon, please?"

"Eventually yeah. Let's just not make this whole thing more emotional then it has to be."

I could easily tell who was talking, but my vision was still blurry and my hearing was going in and out.

"Err..." I stirred.

"Aki!"

"Akiko-imouto!"

My eyes began to clear. Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku were standing above me. Zabuza and Kakashi were standing to the side. I could see I was in one of the bedrooms at Tazuna's house. "Ohaiyo..." I said quietly.

"Aki! Your awake!" Naruto yelled as he roughly hugged me. "SHUT IT YA NINCOMPOOP! AND GET OFF OF HER!" Ryota yelled.

"Damn rabbit."

"Stupid human."

"Hey, your coat is looking a little, dull..." Naruto said with a smirk.

"AHHHH! NO DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M HIDEOUS!" Ryota yelled hopping away.

"Akiko-imouto, are you okay?" Haku asked, leaning closer to me. "Yes, I'm feeling well as I can considering the circumstances..." I said.

"I'm still getting used to this whole Aki being a girl thing..." Naruto grumbled.

"You've been her friend and close to her more than I have and I easily figured it out... Your such a loser..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat getting our attention, "Well, Akiko, our mission is actually almost over. We only have a few more days here." He said. I nodded, "Um, Sensei? Where is everybody?" I asked referring to Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari.

"Their all cooking in the kitchen." Kakashi-sensei said. I tried to sit up, but I could barely move. "So, are you sure you feel okay, Akiko?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "HEY DINNERS READY!" they all heard the yell.

Suddenly almost everyone ran to the kitchen. I was left with Haku... and Sasuke. "Sasuke, do you mind if I speak to my sister alone?" Haku asked politely. "Like hell I'll leave a comrade with an enemy." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I will not harm her, but I understand why you do not wish to leave. I'll talk to her here with you in the room." Haku said. Sasuke grunted at him.

"Akiko, I want to apoligize to you, for hurting you. And I hope you don't have any ill feelings towards me." Haku said bowing to me. "Oh, there was nothing to be mad at you for. We were fighting for our own reasons. So there is no need to feel bad. It made me stronger." I said looking at him with tears threatening to run down my face. "And Akiko, with your permission, I would like to go back to your village with you."

My eyes widened, and grin was plastered on my face. I suddenly felt strength as I sat up and hugged him. "Yes!"

**~OMAKE~**

**Naruto's POV**

Haku, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke had been in the room with Aki for ever. I was skeptical about letting Haku in there with him. But Haku was obviously worried about his twin. But I was really focusing on one thing other than my worry. Haku called Aki "imouto" and that is usually used for little sisters, ya know?

I knew that some times Aki at certain angles could look a little girly, but, he was obviously guy, right?

When Haku, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei came out, they looked relieved. "She'll be okay. Just chakra exhaustion and some cuts, bumps, and bruises." Kakashi-sensei. I sighed in relief. "Thank god! Wait... Why are you calling Aki a she? He's a guy, believe it!" I exclaimed.

All three of them just gave me a look. "You seriously didn't figure it out?" Sasuke asked.

"Figure what out?" I asked.

"Your Aki was born as Akiko. She's my twin sister."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

'So my best friend, the person that I would trick into paying for my ramen, the person that would stand up for me in the Academy, is a GIRL!?'

I was really trying to make sense of it. But then I looked over at the three. "Well it isn't like it was super easy to figure out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it was." Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke said. It seemed Haku just wanted to get back to his sister and was in the room.

"Oh really? How did you it, Sasuke?" I said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. I could see a small blush on his face. "No way, your blushing Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "Now I have to know how you found out. It must have been pretty bad." I could suddenly feel killers intent from the room.

"Yes, Sasuke. I must know how you found out. Let's just hope it is nothing inappropiate. Because she is my little sister..."" Haku said with a dark aura around him.

I got the urge to run, it seemed Kakashi-sensei dissappeared, and I made sure to do the same thing leaving that Sasuke to meet his fate.

'Thats what you get for being such a jerk!'

* * *

><p>I'm not really planning on doing omake's every chapter. I might if you like it, but I don't know. How do you feel about the protective Haku? Heh heh, that was for comical purposes, lolz. And actually the Tensai, Morgan told me I should do something about Naruto finding out Aki's a girl, but yeah...<p>

Really, I'm excited about next chapter. I might do maybe a filler chapter with some Haku and Aki bonding, then... Chunin Exams! Y'all excited? I can't hear ya, Are you excited!? Ya, that won't work...

Oh, am I forgetting something...

Oh yeah, please Review once you read. And don't be a ghost reader. Be a kind reviewer, please!

Lovez and Hugz! ^-^


	20. Chapter 20

There is a thin line that separates laughter and pain, comedy and tragedy, humor and hurt. -Erma Bombeck

* * *

><p>I was so happy when we got back to the Village. But as we were coming up on the gate, I was nervous. That the Hokage wouldn't let Haku stay with me, since he was traveling with a missing nin.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked quietly. "Hm?" he asked. "Do you think the Hokage will let Haku stay with me?" I asked. "That's hard to answer, Akiko." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Ah, the old man will let him in, believe it! Even if I have to do my Sexy Jutsu to make him do it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Your such a loser..." Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE! MY AWESOME JUTSU WOULD TOTALLY WORK!"

"Oh, come on guys! Arguing is not neccesary..." I said. But they ignored me as they got into an Insult Match. Suddenly Ryota joined in on the 'fun.'

So we had two arguing adolescents and a rodent arguing, a sensei reading his book, and me and Haku.

"Does this happen alot?" he asked me.

"Yes, it does. There seems to never be a dull moment with these two. Or more like Naruto. With Sasuke he'll either be creepy and speak in the language of grunts." I answered.

"Well, do you think the Hokage will let me stay in the village?" he asked.

I looked up in thought. "Maybe. He let me in. But he had a Blond Bub use a jutsu that goes in to my mind to make sure there was no ill thoughts towards the village. Though it was harmless and it was understandable. He has the village to think about and it was not like I could just walk in the gates and he let me stay. That I would find ridiculous."

"Ah... I agree. I think it was very smart to do that. Though they may do something more severe to me because I am a Shinobi and I have a fair amount of chakra." he said. I nodded, but I really hoped the Hokage wouldn't do anything too terrible to Haku. But I trusted the Hokage, he was a kind and generous man.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU TWO DOWN!"

"BRING IT ON, BELIEVE IT!"

"You two are such losers..."

I looked over at Haku, "I'm sorry, but I believe I better intervene. I would hate for them to hurt each other. They can be odd sometimes..." I said. I ran off to get an especially mad rabbit off of Naruto's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**Haku's POV**

"So tell me, Sasuke..." the killer intent was just pouring out of me. I gave the boy a smile. His eyes widened as I walked calmly over to him sending harsher and harsher waves.

"Hn. I don't have to tell you anything." he said turning his head away from me. "Oh, are you too much of a tough guy to answer a simple question?" I asked. "..." He was silent for a minute, before he began to talk.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Well, Naruto. I built a small shrine in the boy's memory." I said. Naruto looked at the small shrine. "Oh... Really?" Naruto asked. He kneeled down, "Well, I guess Haku got you, ya jerk." he said.

"Oh, hello, I brought something for the shrine." I heard a soft voice say. I turned around and saw Akiko with a small tear in her eye. She set down a tomato and a picture of a black duck. "Inari drew something in memory of him." she said with a small smile. She kneeled down and put the tomatoes and the drawing on the shrine. "Rest In Peace, Sasuke."

**Sasuke's POV**

It seemed those idiots didn't notice right behind the shrine was a tree that I was tied to. I couldn't even use and escape jutsu to get out. And they all acted I was dead. That damn Haku knocked me out and I found my self tied to a tree with a cloth in my mouth. Kakashi was right above me reading his book in the tree, acting as if I wasn't there.

'This is so stupid!'

"Rest in peace, Sasuke." he heard a soft voice that was obviously Akiko's say.

"Yeah, even if you were a jerk." he heard Naruto say.

"You had it coming, Sasuke." he lastly heard Haku say.

Kakashi was above me chuckling.

This team is annoying. It seemed that the only person who was completely sane was me.

* * *

><p>You? Sasuke motherfiretrucking Uchiha sane?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA WHATEVER! Lolz, I just had to do this second omake since someone suggested it. That was kinda the main purpose of this chapter. I wasn't gonna update til tomarrow, but I guess this was cool, didn't take too long. So yeah, thanks for the reviews!<p>

And someone talked about pairings. And they said AkiNaru. What do you think? Me I have no idea... Just be sure to tell me what pairing you want, but love won't be like the main thing with the story, well as of now. Maybe later... But anyway...

Please review, and don't be a ghost reader!

Next chapter, probably a nice bonding montage or something!

And...

Luvz and Hugz! ^-^


	21. Chapter 21

When we got to the village, the Chunin that were guarding the gate were eyeing Haku suspiciously. And I could almost feel the ANBU's stares on Haku. But it seemed everyone else was not even noticing it. And I couldn't quite ignore it. "Hey, Commoner, what's on your mind?" Ryota asked.

I just shook my head, since there was nothing really on my mind. "Oh, your not about to go back to being mute, are ya?" he asked I laughed and shook my head again. It felt great to laugh.

When we made it to the Hokage's tower we were immediatly let in, despite the fact the guards were also wary of Haku. As we walked in, the Hokage looked slightly surprised about the fourth person that walked in. "Well,I suppose I should ask you about your C-Rank, but I'm really curious about this boy. Is this Haku?" he asked.

"Yes, this is my brother..." I said softly. He looked a little more surprised about the fact I talked. "Well, today is full of surprises, I guess the story about Haku and your mission overlapped. So go ahead, Kakashi, tell me about what happened."

As Kakashi-sensei told the Hokage what happened, I saw a mix of emotions on the man's face. There was confusion and anger more confusion some surprised in there and just a large sigh at the end of it all. We got paid for an A-Rank and I for one was very happy. I had some much needed to shopping to do. Soon, we were all dismissed, except for Haku and I.

"So you want to join the village and stay with your sister?" The Hokage said. Haku nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama." he said. The Hokage blew some smoke out of his pipe. "Well, there are certain percautions I have to do, and since you are a Shinobi, I will have to consolt the Council about this." he said. "I understand."

The Hokage called for Inoichi and when he got there, I waved. "Ohaiyo, Blond-Bub-san!" I exclaimed. "Hi there, Aki, I see your talking again." I nodded enthusiastically. "I guess this is the famous Haku. It's nice to meet you." he said. "Hi, I'm Haku, its a pleasure to meet you too." Haku said with a smile. Haku looked over at me, "Things should be sorted out soon, you go ahead and do that shopping you had been talking about. I'll meet you outside this building in a little bit, okay?" he said. I nodded and went out side to the downtown. I had no idea where to go to get good girls clothing that would be good for fighting in. I could just go to one of the ninja stores... Then I had an idea.

"Tenten!" I said as soon as I saw her training with the rest of Team Gai. I gave her hug. "Aki-kun! Your talking!" she said with wide eyes. "What?! Did I hear that the youthful Aki is back!" I heard a certain sensei's voice say. "Hi, Gai-sensei! It's nice to see your doing well!" I said with a smile. I found my self with two sets of arms around me giving me a bone crushing hug. "S-Sensi. L-Lee... I kinda-" I couldn't quite talk. 'Where is Ryota when you need him.' I thought. (Ransacking a nearby garden).

"You two are killing Aki-kun!" she exclaimed. They reluctantly let me go. I saw Neji who was meditating by himself. "Hi, Neji... Are you doing well for your self?" I asked. He opened one eye and scoffed. "I'm doing fine. Now go away." he said. I pouted, 'l guess somethings never change.'

I looked over at Tenten. "Ne, Tenten?" I asked shyly. She threw another shuriken at the dummy and hit the things 'heart'. "Yeah, Aki-kun?" She said. "Um, I was wondering if I could take you away from your training for some... help..." I said shyly. "What do you need help with?" she asked. "Will you help me find clothes? I'm not the best when it comes to picking out clothes..." I whispered in her ear.

"FINDING CLOTHES, YOU SAY!? I CAN HELP WITH THAT! I KNOW WHERE TO GET THE BEST JUMPSUITS AT!" Lee said loudly. My eyes widened, "Oh, no no no... Weren't you wanting to, um, get back at Neji for calling you unyouthful?" I asked nervously. I glanced over at Neji who was glaring at me harshly. I jumped and hid behind Tenten, "Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen..." I muttered under my breat. As Lee and Gai-sensei went and focused on Neji, Tenten and I ditched them.

"So why do you suddenly need my help?" Tenten asked. "Well... Its kind of a long story... But I'm a female... And I was wanting to make it a little more noticable that I'm a girl. And you were one of the only girls I know that could help..." I said. Tenten looked stunned, but gave me a smile, "Well, your voice is a little girly... But, heck, it will be cool to have a girl as friend! Let's do some shopping."

What I learned about Tenten was, that she could be a girly girl if she wanted to. And really, it was fun hanging out. But we weren't finding anything modest, appealing, and some what girly. That's when we ran into Sakura and Ino who were argueing.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Oh really, then I guess that makes Aki-kun, mine!"

"No way, Ino-Pig, they both are mine and they both want me!"

"In your dreams, Forehead!"

I walked over to them with a Tenten who felt a little awkward. Ino and Sakura noticed me.

"Aki-kun! It's been forever since I've seen your adorable face! I heard you went on a C-Rank! Was it fun! Was it?!

"Aki-kun, do you want to go on a date? Ino-Pig said you took her on a date, I thought you could take me on one two!"

I cleared my throat, "Um, excuse me?" I said with my naturally small voice. They didn't seem to hear me. "Um, Ino-san? Sakura-san?" I said. They still couldn't seem to hear me.

"LISTEN UP!" Tenten yelled angrily. The two girls stopped bickering and noticed the girl next to me. "Well, who are you?" Ino asked. "You better not be on a date with Aki-kun!"

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the two girl's heads whipped towards me. "KYAAAAAAA! AKI-KUN JUST TALKED WITH THE CUTEST VOICE EVER!" The two screamed. "Ino-san... Sakura-san..." I said. The two looked at me. "Since I saw you two today, I wanted to tell you two something... I'm a girl..." I said, bracing myself for a loud reaction.

"Your a girl?" Ino said. I nodded. "Seriously?" Sakura asked. I nodded again, "So instead of dating, can we all be friends perhaps?" I said. The two girls were speechless. I didn't think everyone would take as well as Tenten did.

"Tenten, over here, is helping me shop for some female clothes... Perhaps, you two can help. Since you two are both very good dressers, maybe? I understand if you two are busy!" Ino and Sakura looked at eachother.

"I'm not doing anything. And I'll happily hang out with you even if Forehead is there to ruin it."

"Watch it Ino-Pig. You'd be the ruining the fun." They began to glare at each other, and I could see the electric current that their rival glares were making. I quickly got in between them along with Tenten, "Let's go!"

We went to many stores and they had found a cute outfit for me in about 30 minutes. There was a cute shirt that was a dark blue wrap around that had a lighter blue under it. I had a matching blue skirt that I put the two pins on. The same pins that were on my ruined hat. I got a dark brown mesh armor tank top, shorts, to put under the outfit and mesh armor knee protectors. I had my normal Shinobi sandals on, and my forehead protector wrapped around my forehead. I looked cute, and actually like a girl. The girls were very proud of their handy work and I think bonded during the short time of shopping. We all ate dango afterwards and then left them to meet Haku, who smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Akiko-imouto, you look cute." he said with a smile. "Thank you, Onii-san! Are you hungry? We can go and get you something to eat." I said. He nodded.

"I know a place that has some of the best Unadon ever! They have great quality eel!" I exclaimed. Haku chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't recommend somewhere that had dango or anmitsu since you do like sweets." he said. I gave a grin, "I had some dango earlier with some friends... It was delicious! So, Onii-san, do you want that Unadon?" I asked. "Yes, that sounds good."

We made our way to the restaraunt talking about everything, on the way, while we were eating, and even on the way back to my small 2 bedroom apartment.

And really, I was just happy. I was with my older brother and we were having fun. And really, I felt like that was how siblings should be.

I didn't end up seeing Ryota until late that night who came to the apartment with mud all over him, begging me to wash him and brush him. I sighed and did what the "Great Rabbit God-sama" told me. Since he wouldn't let me sleep until I did so. Not to copy Shikamaru, but what a drag...

* * *

><p>I hope this filler chapter was to your liking, next chapter is the start of... CHUNIN EXAMS! I'm so pumped, I'm pumped, I'm so freaking pumped! And as you could see, I totally suck at describing clothes, but Tensai and I have a DeviantArt account that you can check out to see our drawings. Theres a link to our DeviantArt Account on our profile, or you could look up BakaAndTensaiArt, and that's us!<p>

Now it seems, mostly people are for either AkiNaru or AkiSasu, but I had on for AkiGaara. Which to tell you the truth, earlier in the story when I was trying not to think about pairings, that's the pairing I thought of. But, I don't know... *Sigh* I'm so hopeless sometimes.

AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I've got 40 Reviews and I'm like (OoO) "HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" My parents must think I'm a totally weird no life. Heh, that actually might be true...

Anyway, here's something I haven't done in a while, Anime Song of the Day goes to... My Soul your Beats, opening for Angel Beats (TT-TT) So. Sad.

Yeah, don't be a Ghost reader, and leave a Review! One Review feeds a carrot and temper tanrtum to Ryota.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HAVING THIS RANDOM ANGER! SHUT UP YA ORANGE NINCOMPOOP!"

Why look at that... LOLZ.

Luvz and Hugz ^-^ ~~~Baka!


	22. Chapter 22

You have competition every day because you set such high standards for yourself that you have to go out every day and live up to that. -Michael Jordan

* * *

><p>After a few days off, we were back to D-Ranks. They were very boring, but going home was a lot of fun. I was spending time with either Haku or Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. And Haku would help me with our kekkei genkai and other Ice Release ninjutsu. He even began to teach me about his Crystal Ice Mirrors. I knew I wouldn't be able to use them correctly for a while, but it was fine.<p>

Then, one day, it was a normal day. We were waiting on Kakashi-sensei because we had to do a D-Rank. Ryota was on my shoulder snoring and Naruto and Sasuke were making electric currents with their glares. I sighed, 'Yes, just a normal day.'

About three hours later, Kakashi-sensei finally showed up."Good morning, I'm afraid I got lost on the way here! Heh, heh."

I just gave him an unimpressed stare. I poked Ryota to wake him up. "It's about time you got here! You are late, ya jerk!"

I patted Ryota's head, "Um, Kakashi-sensei, maybe we should start our mission... I don't want Sasuke and Naruto to kill each other, so maybe we should distract the two with a mission... Okay?" I said. I could have sworn I heard Ryota mutter, 'Let um kill each other.' Or something like that.

"That's a good idea, Aki! Let's go!"

And at the missions end, Naruto ended up bruised and not looking too good. I had a grumbling Ryota carrying the hurt boy back to the down town of the village.

"You know, if you wouldn't over do this stuff, you wouldn't be in pain right now. And I wouldn't have to carry your stupid self up this hill, ya jerk! You so owe me, orange nincompoop!" Ryota exclaimed furiously at the throbbing boy his back.

I sighed, I could almost tell what was gonna happen next...

"Your such a loser." Sasuke said. Naruto's head snapped up. "THAT DOES IT! SASUKE I'M ABOUT TO-!"

He jumped off of Ryota's back and began to run towards Sasuke. I sighed and held him back.

"Come on, Naruto... I don't want there to be unneeded violence. Please?" I said.

"Hmm... Your teamwork has been almost non-existent lately." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Sensei! That doesn't help the situation!" I said. "YOUR GETTIN ON MY LAST NERVE ORANGEY!" Ryota yelled.

Next thing I knew, Ryota was yelling at Naruto, Naruto was yelling at Sasuke, and Sasuke was saying something but I couldn't hear him due to Ryota's yelling.

'They somehow got on even worse terms than before... I didn't even think that was possible.' I thought. Suddenly, a bird flew above us, and Kakashi-sensei seemed to be watching it warily.

"Okay, that's it. We can call it a day. I've got to go hand in my report on today's mission." Kakashi-sensei said as he read his book. "Then I guess I'll be going home." Sasuke said, about to walk away.

"Oh, I have an idea! How about we go and train together? It will be alot of fun. Sasuke, Naruto, and me of course! How about it?" I said with a smile. Naruto nodded, "Sure, I'll go Aki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

I looked over at Sasuke. "I train alone..." he said. I gave a small pout. "Well, okay. Take care of yourself, Sasuke!" I said. He gave me a small grunt.

"Hey, Aki-chan! Forget Sasuke, it can just be you and me!" he exclaimed. I smiled, "Hai!"

As we were walking I could feel someone following us. Naruto kept whipping around and looking at it, but the rectangular rock would stop as soon as Naruto would look. I just did my best at looking ahead. "Why are you training with the nincompoop?" Ryota asked. I smiled, "He's my teammate. And you know you enjoy his company!" I said. Ryota grunted and turned away from me childishly.

"PSYCH! FAKED YOU OUT, ROCK! JUST SO YA KNOW, NO ROCK HAS PERFECT ANGLES, PERFECT CORNERS, AND EYE HOLES!" Naruto yelled. I flinched at the sudden loud noise. Three kids crawled out from under the "rock"

"Leave it to my rival to see through this expert disquise," the boy in the middle said. It seemed that all three of them were wearing goggles like Naruto would in the asked him to play ninja with them, but he rejected them saying he had to train.

"Um, its okay if you want to play with them. We can train some other time, I guess I could go find Haku and work on my Ice Release..." I said.

"No, don't worry, Aki-chan we can train, believe it!" Naruto said. "Hey, Boss, who's the babe?" the boy in the middle said. I felt a little embarrased. "I'm Akiko, its a pleasure to meet you!" I said with a sweat drop. Ryota was again, grumbling on my shoulder.

"Hey, Boss, because of how smart and cool you are. Are you and the babe... You knowwww! Right?" the same boy said. 'Were what? Friends?' I thought.

"For little guys, you catch on quick." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. 'Oh, he must mean friends...' I thought.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, NINCOMPOOP!" Ryota yelled kicking Naruto across the face, sending him flying. "Um, N-n-Naruto? Are you alright?" I asked as Ryota hopped away in the direction of our apartment.

"Boss! You can't die!" the boy exclaimed. He turned around and glared at Ryota. "You stupid little bunny!" he yelled. I gently sat Ryota on the ground. "Um, I suggest we all run in the next 15 seconds..." I said to the three boys and one little girl.

"Why?" the little girl said. I pointed at Ryota. "Stupid? Stupid Bunny? Next thing you know, you'll be calling me cute. And harmless. Just Cute Little Mr. Rabbit. Well you know what, ya jerk? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SMART AND BEAUTIFUL AND FABULOUS I AM!" Ryota yelled. We all began run away from the demon bunny who was firing small water balls at us.

Then, suddenly, the boy, Konohamaru bumped into a boy with his face painted who was standing with a tough looking blond girl.

"What do you think your doing , Shrimp?" the painted bub said as he picked up Konohamaru by his shirt. "That hurt!" He said.

The blond girl said, "Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is. Now, your gonna get us both in trouble."

"Um, do you mind putting him down please? I'm very sorry for him bumping into you." I said bowing. He looked down at me, since I was shorter than him. "Well, I guess-"

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU BIG CAT APE!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto... That wasn't very nice..." I said. I saw Ryota who was climbing on my shoulder grumbling. He didn't act guilty at all. "You know what? First, I'm gonna beat up this kid! Then I'm gonna kill the bigger shrimp, and the bunny girl too!" Painted boy said.

I glared. "Please don't threaten my friend... I don't want to have to punish you." I said. The painted boy lifted Konohamaru even higher off the ground. "Oh, what are you gonna do, Bunny girl?" he said.

I gave a smile, "This!" I focused my chakra at his feet, `Freeze... Freeze!' and a block of ice appeared on his feet.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. The girl next to him was rubbing her temple. I smiled at him, "Now please let him go, okay?" I don't want any unneeded violence!" I said. "You little shrimp! I think I might kill you first!" he said trying to break the ice. He tried to grab me, but I jumped back.

"Let's go, ya goon!" Naruto said, using this time when the painted boy was immobilized to attack him. Suddenly, a rock came out of no where. Or actually, it came from a tree. The boy dropped Konohamaru and grabbed his hand in pain.

"Hi there, Sasuke!" I said waving. "Well, look, another little brat." Paint boy said. "Get lost." Sasuke said to him.

'Oh great, I have a feeling that there will be violence in the next 5 minutes...' I thought to myself.

"Why don't you come down, squirrel? Since you think your so clever..." he said. He took the wrapped up almost human shaped thing off of his back.

"Tell me you're not planning to use the Crow!" the blond girl exclaimed.

Then out of no where, I heard this monotone emotionless voice say, "Kankuro. Don't. You're a disgrace to our village." He was a red headed boy with the kanji for love on his forehead. His glare resembled a snake. I was almost drowning in the killer intent. Even Ryota looked a little bit shakin up, and he was growling.

"G-G-Gaara..." the painted boy, Kankuro, said stuttering.

"You lost control in a quarrel with children. You must have forgotten why we came here." Gaara said.

"But Gaara... They started it! The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you." Gaara said. "You're right! I was out of line. We're sorry... Okay, Gaara?" Kankuro said. Gaara glared at Sasuke, then at me. "Sorry about my teammates." he said. I gave a small smile, while on the inside I was hiding behind Naruto. I melted the ice on Kankuro's feel.

"We didn't come here to play around. Let's go." Gaara said.

'Wait a second...'

"Um, excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt but according to your headbands, you come from Suna. Your country may be one of Konaha's allies, But according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border with our authorization. Just show me your permits ,please, if its not too much trouble." I said.

"Your too nice to people, Commoner." Ryota said to me. I motioned for him to hush. All three of them showed me their travel papers and permits.

"We're here to take the Chunin Exams." she said. "Oh, okay, my brother was telling me that was about to start, well thank you a bunch for cooperating! Have a good day!" I said with a smile. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared right in front of me.

"You! What's your name?" Sasuke asked. The blond girl blushed, "W-Who, me?" she asked.

"No, the creep beside you." he said. "Not very nice, Sasuke..." I said.

"I am Gaara of the Desert." he said. "And you are?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said. "And you?" Gaara said looking at me. "Oh, I am Akiko Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaara-san!" I said with a large smile.

"HEY DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME?!" Naruto said loudly. Gaara turned around, "No." Gaara said walking away.

"He's scary..." I said to Ryota. "You should stay away from him. Something about him is evil and just murderous..." Ryota said darkly. I patted his head, "Oh... Okay. I'll do my best, Ryota-sama." I said. I began to walk towards my apartment, "Um, guys, I think I'm gonna go home... I'm not really up to doing anything..." I said waving goodbye to everyone.

* * *

><p>Was that an okay introduction to the Chunin Exams? Really, I'm liking the idea of Aki and Gaara more and more. But I also am thinking ahead to Shippuden Naruto and Shippuden Aki... Hm... I so don't know.<p>

But yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy! But, I got a new chapter up today that I hope is to your liking. And...

OMG I'M ALMOST AT 50 REVIEWS! OVER 50 FAVORITERS AND OVER 60 FOLLOWERS! You guys are so sweet to me! It makes me wanna change my 'Luvz and Hugz' to 'I MENTALLY GLOMP YOU!'

Lol, but that's me. I'm luvz and hugz. And remember... Don't be a ghost reader

And if you reveiw, I might make an omake about a certain Senpai of a rabbit named Ryota.

"MARI-SENPAI, WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE MEEEE!?"

"Shut it, Ryota."

Anyway, Luvz and Hugz! ^-^


	23. Chapter 23

People need fear to survive. We experience so that we can grow stronger. ~Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)

* * *

><p>Kakashi-sensei wanted us to meet him early. It was terrifying having to get Ryota out of his minature bed, it most definatly wasn't pretty in the slightest. Haku had made me some delicious pickled plum riceballs before he went off to his first day as a Chunin. So the morning wasn't too bad I guess. But I met up with Sasuke and Naruto nice and early with a napping Ryota on my shoulder.<p>

"Good morning, Naruto! Good morning, Sasuke!" I said. I said waving. "Hey, Aki-chan!" Naruto said, while Sasuke grunted in response. A few minutes passed silently until I jump after hearing Naruto yell, "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO WAIT FOREVER FOR OUR DAMN SENSEI!? THIS IS NOT COOL, BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh come on, Naruto, it could be worse! We could be chasing a cat..." I said, both boys shivered at the thought of the Catch Tora Mission. Suddenly I heard a voice from a building above us. It was none other than Kakashi-sensei.

"Morning guys! I got lost on the path of life..." he said with a one eyed smile. It seemed Ryota chose that exact moment to wake up. "YOUR SO FULL OF IT, YA JERK!" he yelled, one paw waving in the air. "In any case," he suddenly appeared in front of us, "This may surprise you... But I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin Exam." Kakashi-sensei said simply.

My jaw dropped halfway to the ground. We all seemed to have different things to say (or grunt in Sasuke's case).

"You say what now?" -Me

"Good one, Kakashi-sensei, you almost had me!" -Naruto

"IMMA KICK BIRDS OF PREY ASS!" -Ryota

"Hn." -Sasuke

He handed all three of us forms, "You have to fill out applications, so here." Kakashi-sensei, and right then Naruto jumped up and hugged Kakashi-sensei. It was sweet seeing the two doing the thing Haku called, "Male Bonding."

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood up straight after Naruto's violent hug. "If any of you don'lt wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary, the choise is all yours. You needn't turn those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to Room 301 at the Academy by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. Thats all!" he said before disappearing leaving a few leaves.

We were all walking as Naruto was singing about the Chunin Exams.

"I bet there will be really tough competition there. Lee told me normally rookies don't enter, so yeah..." I said trailing off. I was a bit scared. The red headed kid, Gaara, he looked like he wanted to kill me. And he also looked like he could do it easily too.

I was scared. 'I'm just a coward. Just because I'm Akiko doesn't mean I can just leave behind the things that Aki would do.' I felt a wave of confidence. "I-I think I can do this. Yeah, I-I'm gonna do it!" I said to myself.

"Do you enjoy talking to yourself, or were you talking to me?" Ryota asked. "Um, its just I was thinking. It's no big deal Ryota-sama." I said. He looked especially proud of himself with me calling him Ryota-sama.

I Soon found myself at a random Training Ground where Haku seemed to be training. "Onii-san!" I exclaimed running over to him. His eyes widened with surprise, but then closed as he smiled. "Hi there, Akiko. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just walking. But I have to tell you something! Kakshi-sensei has recommended my team and I for the Chunin Exam!" I said with a smile. His smile faltered. "Are planning on participating?" he asked. I nodded, with a confused look on my face.

"Forgive my lack of enthusiasim, but I met a team from Suna that would be partiipating, and one of the boys was unsettling. I was escorting him and his team to see Hokage-sama, but his killer intent was unsettling." he said. I had a small suspicious on who the team was.

"Was it a boy with a painted face, a girl with blond ponytails, and a scary red headed boy with the knaji for love on his head?" I asked. He nodded.

"I met them. They are scary, but maybe if you get to know them, you never know!" I said. "You don't believe that, do you?" he said. I gave a small guilty grin, "W-W-well maybe deep deep DEEP down and you get to be best best BEST friends, maybe their kind p-p-people!" I said with a smile.

"Akiko, I don't think you should participate in this Exam as a rookie. Your strong, but I'm just worried. But, since I know I won't be able to stop you from entering, we'll have to have a very long training session." he said with a scary smile.

"On-uh-oh! Yay..." despite what you think, Haku is a very hard teacher, especially if he is fearful for the day to come.

The next day, I was sore. I had gotten about 5 hours of sleep when Haku woke me up at dawn to train, more. Though I could proudly say I was efficiant at Haku's Ice Mirror jutsu, that was all I got from it, other than bumps, bruises, a little more speed, and a massive headache.

"Hey, Aki-chan!" Naruto said waving. I gave a small wave, "Good morning, Naruto. You too Sasuke." I said before attempting to muffle a yawn. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. I nodded, "Yes, I'm a bit tired from training. But other than that I'm fitter than a filly!" I said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Akiko Yuki, you did NOT just do that DAMN pose that the Green Sensei does, did you?" Ryota said. "Oh, no! Only Gai-sensei and Lee can do that! Plus, I never winked and made my teeth twinkle!" I said. Sasuke sighed, "Come on, you two idiots. We have to get inside." Sasuke said walking away without me and Ryota.

"Sasuke! That was not very nice at all!" I said. "LEARN SOME RESPECT, YA JERK!" Ryota yelled. As we were walking in, I felt something weird happen. But I decided to ignore when I saw Tenten get kicked across the face. Lee was on the ground with bruises on his face.

"Tenten, Lee!" I said running forward. I easily pushed my way through the crowd.

"You jerks need to just CHILL!" I yelled freezing two jerk's feet. "Hey!" the boys yelled. I went to Tenten and Lee's aid since Neji seemed to be untouched. "Are you okay, guys?!" I said. Tenten laughed, "I'm fine! Don't worry about it, Akiko! You worry too much!" She said.

"Lee, are you okay?" I asked, helping Tenten drag him away from the two mean boys. "I am fine, but Akiko, your a girl?!" he exclaimed. "Not the place or time, because it seems my team is about to get in some trouble." I said standing up with a cold glare on my face.

"And, Akiko, whom you've already met, noticed the genjutsu first. Her being the most analytical and the best on our team at sensing and dispelling genjutsu." Sasuke said looking at me.

"U-Um. Ya, I noticed it. It was a low level genjutsu. Plus, it is a little obvious we are still on the second floor. Anyone with enough time would be able to figure it out..." I said with my soft voice.

One of the boys, looked very irritated as he glared at me. The block of ice on his feet was melted, and he sped towards me, and attempted to kick me. I was prepared to counter attack, or at least try with my less than average taijutsu skill. But Rock Lee was there, and he had seemed to easily caught the boys foot, and Sasuke's foot that was going towards the boy.

"That is not we agreed. You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves." Neji said, as he glared slightly in my direction. "B...But..." Lee looked over at me with a blush. "Here we go again..." Tenten said shaking her head.

"Aki-chan. Would you like to go on a date with me? I'll protect you with my life!" he said with the classic Gai-Sensei pose. I began to sweat drop. "Uh, um, I- uh. I c-c- I..." I began to studder, when Sasuke was at my side,

"She is mine." Sasuke said holding my hand. I didn't feel a blush like in the books I've read when this kind of thing happened. I felt creepy and weird, but I tried to ignore that as I began to hear a growl.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, BIRD HEAD!" Ryota said jumping to drop kick Sasuke, but I caught him and stuffed him into my extremely full backpack. As I was struggling with Ryota, I seemed to miss a small conversation. I looked up and Sasuke had his smirk, while Naruto was looking a little gloomy.

"Well, guys we better get moving! We don't want to adopt Kakashi-sensei's habit of being late!" I said lightly pulling along Naruto while motioning Sasuke to hurry up. As we were walking to towards the Application turn in, I heard Lee's voice.

"Hey, you with the scowl. Wait up!" he said. I gave an alerted face, but a small smile towards him. Since he was my friend, even if he did ask me to go on a date.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not looking impressed at all.

"You and me, here and now... Want to fight?" he asked. I honestly felt fear. Not for Lee, but Sasuke's well being.

* * *

><p>I'm back from my small break! My fingers were super sore and I just had things going on this week. But I'll try to make up for it with a few new chapters this week! I hope you all liked it! And I am kind of wanting to try something, maybe where you guys review questions for Aki or Ryota and maybe I answer them... I don't know.<p>

And I would love for you guys to check out the BakaAndTensaiArt DeviantArt Page. There isn't alot of pictures on it. And there not all the best pictures (At least the ones drawn by me~~Baka) but at least you'd get a feel of what the characters look like through our eyes. And maybe if you left a comment, we could do more. Maybe?

And I got addicted to Kamisama kiss. The show is like Fruits Basket, Black Butler, and Ouran High School Host Club had a baby! Its adorable so the Anime Song of the Day is Kamisama Hajimashita (I think I spelled it right). The show is pretty new, it was dubbed like a month ago, and I'm almost done with the show, sadly. But, at least the Fruits Basket void is gone. For now. But that dang Clannad/Kanon 2006/Anohana Void is still up and running.

Yeah... Sorry for the long Authors Note, but...

**DON'T BE A GHOST READER!**

So leave a review at your leisure...

Maybe a question for our darling Akiko.

Or a rant for our troublesome Ryota.

Or just a simple, "Drill! Did I tell you to start dancing? No I did-fucking-NOT!"

Anyway...

Luvz and Hugz

!


	24. Chapter 24

Lee had beaten both Naruto and Sasuke, though I was expecting that. Lee was a great ninja, possibly because of his supreme "Youthfulness" and it seemed it gave a huge hit to Sasuke's very large pride. Though, before Lee could use his Forbidden move, I saw Gai-sensei's summon, a turtle appear and stopped him.

"Lee, that's enough!" it said. Lee kicked Sasuke away from him and he went flying. I ran and luckily his head ended up falling on my hands unlike the rest of his body that hit the floor roughly.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?!" I exclaimed. He was trembling and silent. "Ah~ The Bird Head's fine, he's just suffering from a major wound to his abundance of pompous pride!" Ryota said. "Ryota, you know that you can't talk about anyone's pride!" I said momentarily not focusing on Sasuke.

"B-But I... I wouldn't have used the forbidden move, I never meant, to..." Lee was trying to find an excuse for his Sensei's summon. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked confused. Naruto ran over to us, Hey, That thing over there's a turtle!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Lee' sensei is Maito Gai, Kakashi-sensei's eternal rival. And his summon is turtles, like Kakahi-sensei's is dogs and mine is rabbits. So the turtle is just a summon." I said and Naruto nodded understandingly. I looked back at Lee who had his head down.

"Well, then... He's all yours, Gai-sensei!" the turtle said. A poof of smoke was seen and Gai-sensei appeared doing one of his famous poses. "Ah, the exuberance of youth! All of you are full of it!" he said with the twinkle smile. Both of the boys on my team looked weirded out, as I smiled and waved, and Ryota sighed obviously annoyed.

"Great... Green Freak Guy." Ryota said bitterly. "Be nice!" I hissed at Ryota.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows eever! They're almost alive!" Naruto exclaimed. "They both even have that same dorky haircut." Sasuke said. Lee began to shake his fist at our team, "Hey don'lt try to make fun of Gai-sensei!"

"OH SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO MAKE OF ALL THE FREAKS WHO KEEP POPPING IN HERE!" Naruto yelled. I began to massage the bridge of my nose, because I remembered, I was in the room with the three loudest people I knew. "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Lee!" Gai-sensei said.

Lee loked over at Gai-sensei, ""Oh! Uh, yes, sir!" I lookedd away knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"IDIOT!" Gai-sensei yelled punching Lee across the face.

They began to cry together, "Sensei!", ""That's enough Lee! Not one more word." Gai-sensei said as the two began to hug. "I understand. It's because you're young!" "Sensei!"

"Hey, Aki-chan! Doesn't this give you a warm, fuzzy feeling?" Naruto asked. I nodded as Ryota yelled, "NO WAY, NINCOMPOOP!"

Suddenly, Gai-sensei's attention was brought to us. I smiled at Gai-sensei, "Good afternoon, Gai-sensei!" I said waving. "Wow, Aki-kun, your a girl!? I never would have guessed! How youthful!" he said. He looked at the two other boys on my team. "By the way... How is Kakashi?" he asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. 'I guess he didn't listen to me say that the two are Eternal Rivals!'

"Do I know him? Heh... Heh..." he appeared behind us, not surprising me or Ryota at all, but it surprised Sasuke and Naruto. "I should say so! We're Eternal Rivals! The score stands at 50 to 49, I'm stronger than he is!" Gai-sensei said with his twinkle smile.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, GAI-SENSEI IS TOTALLY AMAZING!" Lee exclaimed.

"I know Lee started this fight, but take pity on his old teacher, for the sake of my own self-respect, fogive him." Gai-sensei said. He looked over at me, "Good luck, and be careful." he said. I nodded with a smile, "Thanks, and if you see Tenten and Neji before I do, tell them I said good luck to them too!" he said good luck to Lee and jumped quickly away.

"By the way, Sasuke, I was blowing smoke before. I'lm really here to prove my own strength in combat. And I don't think you're the strongest Konoha Genin. The strongest Genin is a member of my team, and I intend to take him down. That'ls why I'm entering. And by the way, you're on my list too." Lee said with a smirk. "Good luck, Aki-chan!" he yelled as he left.

Sasuke's fist clenched. "Sasuke! What was that crap!? Maybe your hot-snot famous Uchiha Clan isn't that gregat after all, huh?" Naruto said rudely. "Naruto! That's not a nice thing to say!" I said to him.

"Shut up, loser... Next time he's dead meat." Sasuke almost growled. "Despite the total butt-kicking you got this time, right?!" Naruto said. "Come on, Naruto! How about we all be nice, okay?" again, I was ignored.

"You saw his hands right? Old Bushy-Brows probably gets some kind of super-duper extra-special training day after day. Even more than you got. Your toast!" Naruto said. Sasuke clenched his fists, "Aw~ Is that wound to your pride hurting?! The Nincompoop having a good excuse to insult you must be like salt and lemon juice on your wound, ya jerk!" Ryota said laughing.

"Not nice, Ryota!" I said. Sasuke gave a small glare to Ryota before glaring in front of him. "Things are starting to get interesting. This Chunin Exam is getting interesting. Naruto. Akiko. Let's go!" Sasuke said. I nodded, "Yeah! Let's do this thing!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Followers, Favoriters, and others! Thank you so much for helping to get this story to almost 60 Reviews! It's so touching that over 70 people are following this story and over 60 people have favorited it!Every chapter I'm a little afraid that you guys will lose interest, but it seems maybe you won't! <strong>

**And... I want to dedicate this chapter to Microzombie who drew Akiko and posted it on DeviantArt. Check him out (Microzombie01) You go, bro! **

**Now you may want an explanation why I didn't have the Lee vs Sasuke fight. Okay, Iwas just sitting here typing and was listening to Red Like Roses Part 2 from RWBY when I had the urge to listen to Tokyo Teddy Bear. So I went to change songs and when I came back to this tab, it had refreshed and it was gone. Two Hours worth of typing, and I was like, "RQ!" and went ahead and just did what I did. Yeah, dis Baka was mad.**

**So you were stuck with this sucky chapter... I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me!**

**REMEMBER**

**DON'T BE A GHOST READER**

**And leave a review at your leisure**

**It would make a Poofy Headed Baka Very Happy!**

**LOL**

**Luvz and Hugz**

**And Be sure to check out Microzombie (or Microzombie01 on DA)**

**Cause he's awesome.**

**Again**

**Luvz and Hugz**


	25. Chapter 25 Special

**Hey, Baka-chan here and OMG I got more FanArt from an awesome person named ShadowJinxed22 (ShadowJinxed on DA) and it is freaking amazing! I'm actually wanting to make it the new cover! So this *special* chapter is dedicated to Shadowjinxed!**

**This is a Shuffle Chapter. I'll put my Music player on shuffle and what ever song comes on, I'lll write a short story based on it. I'm doing this to get some Writing practice in, and I want to get more into characterization.**

**So this will be all possibly AU, Crack, and this all didn't happen in the original plot line I have partially planned for this Fic. Though, I don't plan anything. Seriously, I'm more of a "Let's Wing It!" Kind of Gal!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter celebrating FanArt, over 10,000 Views, almost 60 reviews, 70 followers, and about 60 Favoriters! Luvz and Hugz ^-^ And welcome to the Randomness!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Foot - Fun.<strong>

It had been two years since I had lost Haku in our small snowy village. I hadn't gotten any sleep in the past three days. Naruto and Iruka-sensei seemed to begin to worry more and more about me. I had gotten paler and it seemed that I was beginning to look like skin and bones due to malnutrition.

'Onii-san...' I looked down as I threw away my manga and curling up in my small bed. I was so tired, but at the same time, I wasn't. I didn't want to. I would dream of losing Haku, and the villagers from my old village calling me a monster. And condemning me for killing them. And the emotionless look on my cold my dead mothers face. Or the look of sadness on my father's face before I killed him.

My eyes narrowed thinking about my father. The man killed my mother. He tried to kill me and Haku. His own flesh and blood.

I cried, hugging my crude bunny stuffed animal, "Sarah." I heard a knock on my door. I couldn't get my legs to move, I stayed sitting down in my bed curled up in my most likely stinking sheets and covers. That day cameand went and I didn't get a minute of sleep.

I got up barely able to keep myself up. I went to the small kitchen and forced myself to eat an apple. I glanced over at my door and saw a piece of paper on the floor, seemed to come from the other side of the door. I went over and slowly got down and picked it up.

I could tell from the terrible handwriting that it was from Naruto.

_Hey, Aki-kun! It's your next Hokage here and I'm worried. I've came here the past few days to see you but you never answered your door. That's not cool, believe it! And I knew you were here cause I heard crying in there! So it happened again today, and I decided to write this since you wouldn't answer the door! _

_You can tell me whats wrong, if you want. Or in your case, write it, since you don't talk anyway. But since your sad, you wanna know what I do when I'm sad. I eat ramen! But since that isn't your favorite food (I don'lt know why), I think you need to just put one foot in front of the other one. And try your best to get through it!_

_Man this is too much writing, believe it, I don't see how you do this all the time! Anyway, get to the Academy soon, so you can watch me kick Sasuke's ass with my awesome bad assness!_

As I read it almost cried. Though it was written with terrible handwriting, and he seemed to add his verbal tick into his writing, it was beautiful. That seemed to be what I needed to hear.

That day, at nine year I decided what I want to do in the future other than being a strong Shinobi. I'll put one foot in front of the other, since I don't really need a new love or a new life, just give everyone a better place to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Without Me - Eminem<strong>

**Ryota**

Alright ya jerks, the names Ryota, I'm the son of the Boss Rabbit Summon, Takeshi. And I'm awesome, and it seems some of you guys either love me or hate me. So since I'm a kind god, I'll let ya here a story about me. So listen up, ya jerks! This is why I'm stuck as the Guardian of the Summoner.

There was a Summoner who was crazy as hell named Kazuhiro. He would summon me and we would just drink Sake together because he has the best taste in it ever. And when we got drunk crazy shit would happen. One day I was in my human form since at the time I was powerful enough to henge as a human, and this chick was into me, but Kazuhiro wanted her.

He tried to rape her, and when my Dad came to ask him how I was doing as a Summon, he said I raped her. Yeah that shit head was such a jerk. And I was in so much in trouble. My Dad almost kicked me out of our Clan of Summons, cause he didn't believe me when I said Kazuhiro Yuki.

So instead of kicking me out, he sealed away more than half of my Chakra and sent me to this hell hole and made me observe and watch potential summoners. I never get any credit for anything I do, I found Hikari and I must say I was her favorite rabbit in the whole damn clan.

Yeah, but I was sent back down with Kazuhiro who needed help in a tough battle, I sure as hell didn't help that douche. He was a stupid Commoner who didn't want to lost his precious summons.

ME! The best Summon other than my dad, stuck with little chakra with these jerk of humans. Yeah. I have a damn good reason for being bitter.

But I have a few cousins who I'm still cool with. They all be like, "It's so empty back at home with out you."

Well damn right, I'm Ryota the damn Rabbit God. Of course its gonna empty without me, I'm the best out of those jerks! And don't you forgive it, ya jerk!

Oh and by the way, Shadowjinxed22, I know I'm awesome! I accept you as the president of my official fan club!

Naruto: You don't have a fan club, ya stupid bunny! XD

GET OUT OF HERE YA STUPID ORANGE NINCOMPOOP! KISS MY ASS!

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror Mirror - RWBY- Casey Lee Williams<strong>

**Haku**

I couldn't find her anywhere. I had ran away in the forest, I was letting my natural instincts take over. But after a few minutes, I realized that I had left my little sister to defend herself. She had probably died trying to protect me. I was so sad, she was dead. Because of my cowardness. Even though she sometimes got a little annoying and we would have our sibling squabbles but she was still my sister.

What I saw when I got home was that the villagers all were impaled by ice spikes. Our father had a spike going right through his heart. I looked around our land, trying to see if there was any signs of her. I then saw more dead people, but they weren't killed with ice spikes. They didn't have many visible wounds, but they were almost frozen but dead, then I looked in the middle of them. I saw Hikari-san, dead with a sword through her chest.

I then began to shed tears, this sweet lady most likely died protecting Akiko, because she treated Akiko like a daughter. Teaching her taijutsu, basic jutsu, and chakra control. She was kind to me too, but not to the extent of how she was to Akiko.

I soon gave up the search and began to walk to a near by city hoping to see her there. But I didn't. And I met a man named Zabuza who helped me. Sometimes we would stay in a hotel, so for a night so we wouldn't have to sleep outside all the time. And when I looked in the mirror, I was Akiko. And tears began to run down my face.

I had eyes like hers, my hair seemed to look similar to the two ponytails that she would wear. I realized how empty and lonely I felt without my other half there. Even with Zabuza, I was happy, but I still felt empty. My heart was warm, yet seemed like a hollow stone. I just felt like I was truly the lonliest of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Truthfully, I don't really like what I did with Ryota's part. But that is what I get for doing shuffle. LOL, I guess with that song, I just started randomly using a character. Maybe, if you liked this, I'll do it again at 100 followers, or maybe 80 reviews. If I can get that high.<strong>

**But seriously, I really want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and supporting this story so far. It makes me feel really special that you guys spend your precious time reading my story, and reviewing and allowing me to actually PM you and every thing. And the people that totally go beyond my expectations and do FanArt and help me get better with critisism. (BTW thank you to the people who told me about my Format problem in earlier chapters). **

**And you all are really kind special people and I really hope you guys will stick with me in the chapters to come! I may one of these days making up my own filler arc (since I'll get alot of time to do it after Chunin Exams and "stuff" happens). And also I'm planning a new Fic that is a little different from my current Fic that has a girl with a little more hatred and darkness in her.**

**Anywayz, sorry for the sappy stuff... I just had to get that out to you guys. And remember, check out Shadowjinxed on DA, cause she's awesome! And she drew the spitting image of Akiko that I had in my head! Love ya, Shadow-chan!**

**And With That...**

**Leave a Review at your Leisure**

**Check out ShadowJinxed's DA**

**Check out our DA (BakaAndTensaiArt)**

**Don't Trust Snakes with Candy and a White Van**

**And **

**Luvz and Hugz to you all!**

**Don't be a Ghost Reader... Please! ^-^**

**Now for the finale...**

**Luvz and HugZ**

**That was the last one**

**Promise!**


	26. Chapter 26

Why I am I lazy? I just save energy throughout the year so I can pass my exams at the end. Then I have to take the rest of the year until the next exam comes along just to recharge. I call it going green. Yes, the conservation of energy is amazing... ~Me (Baka)

* * *

><p>As we were walking down the hall to Room 301, I got a very angry Ryota out of my bag. He grumbled and yelled, but calmed down partially until we saw Kakashi-sensei.<p>

"I'm glad you came, Akiko-chan. This way you all qualify to apply for the Chūnin Exams," Kakashi-sensei said."Um, what do you mean?" I asked.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person cells." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"Then why the hell did you say it was up to each of us to decide whether or not to apply? Were you lying?!" Naruto asked."I said what I had to keep the rest of the team from pressuring you into coming along. Like, Akiko here, if she had no interest in applying, if Naruto or Sasuke asked her, she would have come along and gone through the motions, though her heart wouldn't have been in it. But, you're all here because you want to be and I'm very proud of you. Now get in there!" Kakashi-sensei said with an assumed smile.

All of us smiled, or smirked in Sasuke's case, and walked into a large room.

"Look out everybody, 'cause here we come!" Naruto said loudly.

"Hell yeah!" Ryota said while munching on a carrot. We walked in and stopped in surprise.

"Wow, this is a lot of people..." I said with my eyes wide.I heard running coming towards our way I looked and saw a purple and yellow flash.

"Sasuke-kun! Where've you been, cutie?!" she said hugging him from behind him. "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting seeing you again after all this time!" she said.

"Oh, hi Ino! It's a pleasure to see you!" I said waving.

"Akiko! You're looking adorable as always!" she said, she looked tempted to let go of Sasuke and come to me, but she kept a hold of him. I saw Chouji and Shikamaru walking over to us.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun! Hi, Chouji-kun! It's great seeing you guys!" I said with a smile.

"You—" *munch* "—are actually a girl?! I—" *munch munch* "—didn't believe Ino when she told me!" Chouji said in between munching on his chips. Shikamaru looked at me, did a small double take, and then just gave a small wave.

"So are you guys excited about the exam?!" I asked.

"Its such a drag..." Shikamaru said as Chouji just kept munching. Some things never change.

"Hey! There you are!" I heard a voice say. I looked and saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. I went straight to the silent Shino.

"It's been a while, Shino-kun! How is your colony doing?" I looked a little surprised at the fact I spoke.

He hid it well, "Their numbers have grown quite significantly. Soon, their numbers may grow to produce yet another colony," he said.

"Wow, that's awesome! Hey, Hinata-chan! How have you been doing?!" I asked practically hopping over to her.

"Uh, I-I have been d-d-doing well. Thank you for a-asking." she said fiddling with her fingers nervously. Hinata and I were quietly talking about our recent achievements when a silver headed boy came over,"Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up?!"

Right when I heard his voice, a shiver ran down my spine. And I know something is wrong when I, the Ice Release user, feel a shiver.

He continued.

"You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all Genin, right? Kids barely out of the Ninja Academy. All snot-nosed brats! This isn't a field trip you know," he said quite rudely.

"Well who the hell do you think you are, Mr. High and Freaking Mighty!?" Ryota replied angrily.

"The name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes," he said. We turned around and saw the whole room of scary looking ninjas glaring at us. I calmly hid behind Sasuke who gave me a small glare.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're from Ame, The Village Hidden in the Rain, and they've got very short fuses. Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you," he said.

I tried to think he was trying to help, and he was nice. He was from Konoha anyway, but something about him just creeped me out.

"So, are you saying that this is your second time applying?" Naruto asked.

"No, not second. Seventh. Twice a year for, hmm, going on four years now." he said making me blink in surprise.

"Wow, then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!" Ino said out of nowhere.

"Your the man, Kabuto-kun!" Naruto said as if he was genuinely admiring him.

"Cute, okay. The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for with these Shinobi Skill Cards," he said taking out cards and smirking darkly. I didn't know if I was the only one who felt like he shouldn't be trusted.

"I officially don't trust this guy." Ryota mumbled.

"Why?" I whispered to him.

"He has information about our village's shinobi, and most likely has more classified information on those cards too. I'm good at judging of character, believe it or not, ya jerk. He is not to be trusted," Ryota said. I nodded, narrowing my eyes slightly at this pulled out two cards, one with Lee on it, and another with Gaara of the Sand. Just looking at his picture, I could feel the familiar killer intent from him. Soon, Kabuto started to talk about all the Hidden Villages coming, and it seemed Naruto began to shiver.

"N-Naruto? Are you okay?" I asked. I was going to continue when I flinched from the extra loud voice that followed."MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?!" Ino appeared next to me.

"Hey, what's his problem?!" she exclaimed. Everyone was glaring harshly at Naruto letting out scary amounts of killer intent.

"Um, I'm v-v-very sorry about him. Please don't be angered by him! Heh, heh..." I said getting in front of Naruto, but I didn't think I was exactly heard.

"YA ORANGE NINCOMPOOP! YOUR GONNA GET MY SUMMONER KILLED, YA JERK!"I then felt a wind go right past me, as I was lightly scolding Naruto. I looked over and saw someone near Kabuto and he looked like he had just dodged and attack. Or so I thought, the glasses he was wearing cracked.

"What's going on!? He dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses," Sasuke exclaimed.

"His nose probably got grazed. Serves him right for acting all superior," Shikamaru said from behind him. Soon, he fell down and began to hurl, I jumped away from him, and it seemed Ryota was done and willingly crawled into my bag. I almost went to him, worried, but I still didn't trust him. But I ended up going to him, too concerned for my own good.

"Are you okay, Kabuto-san?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." As we were worrying about Kabuto, someone crashed into the room.

* * *

><p>"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!?"<p>

Who's totally ready for the Second Exam?! Really? Say that again? Yeah I can't hear you. Technically, I'm just text. But, this text has someone to introduce and thank...Kakashihasnicearms is my new awesome beta! Fun to talk to and I just had to introduce my awesome beta. Now, my legs really hurt from typing on my bed, criss-cross applesauce, for about a few hours. I need to stretch or something.

So the normal Song of the Day, um... Quartet Night from Maji Love 2000% (I believe, it could be from the first season, but no promises) since that is the song that's on right now. (Well, actually now its Guilty Beauty Love from OHSHC).Leave a Review at your leisure, and I may do a new omake next chapter! Luvz and Hugz from your resident Baka!

TT^TT My poor legs!


	27. Chapter 27

A bunch of Konoha ninjas walked in, all looking very strong, tough, and mean. The one that was noticeable was the man in the middle with two scars on his face.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the Proctor and Chief Examiner for the first part of this exam." he said, he was giving off a small bit of killer intent.

But it was enough to make Ryota growl and have one of his paws on a food pill ready to eat it, if need pointed over at the Sound shinobi.

"You! The kids from the Sound Village! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start! Or do you want to be disqualified?" One of the Sound ninjas spoke up.

"Sorry, sir... It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away," he said.

Ibiki gave a smirk."Is that so? Then it's about time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point on, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining office, and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden," He let out more killer intent as he intensified his glare.

"Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" he were silent until another Sound ninja spoke up; "So this is a test for little girly men?" the other Chūnin sneered and smirked at him.

I had a feeling that things were not about to go easy and nice like I hoped for. But I wasn't exactly expecting bunnies and dango.

"As you wish, the first part of the Chūnin exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications; take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test," Ibiki continued.

It took a few seconds for Naruto to begin to freak out."A-A PAPER TEST!?" I got number 37, and the thing was, I ended up getting the seat right next to a red head with the love kanji on his forehead. My hands trembled as I walked over to the seat right next to him.

"G-Good afternoon, G-Gaara-san! It's a pleasure t-to see you!" I said with a nervous smile."Shut up. Your one of the ones I'm going to kill," he said glaring harshly at me.

Ryota growled."Shut it ya jerk! You ain't gonna kill my Summoner, ya hear me?'' Ryota said.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san, please excuse Ryota. And we better be quiet so I can listen to the rules," I said ignoring the two glares going my way. 'So creepy!'

"I'll write the rules on the blackboard and explain them all. But I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will say this only once.

"Rule number one! Each one of you starts out with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you. Get all ten correct, and you retain the ten points you have. But if, for example you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points and subtract one point for every wrong answer. And your total drops down to seven."

"Rule number 2! This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total.

"This next bit is crucial. Rule Number 3! If, during the course of the exam, a candidate cheats, we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed, and asked to leave," Ibiki said.

One of the proctors spoke up."I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it."Almost everyone in the room tensed when he said that. Excluding Gaara who was glaring at Ibiki and most likely Sasuke.

"Oh, one more thing, if any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire team, regardless of how the other two members do will be disqualified!" Ibiki added.

"Orange nincompoop..." Ryota mumbled.

"Naruto... I would like to say I know he can do this but... he is not exactly book smart..." I mumbled."Things will work out, Commoner," Ryota said.

"You have one hour... Starting... NOW!"I flipped over the paper and looked. Cryptography... 'No Genin would know this, at least not me...' I thought. I had no idea what the heck it was. I sighed and read number two. I didn't know how to do that test seemed to almost force you to cheat since these questions were all above our level. I began to pull my short hair.

'Think'

'Think'

'THINK!'

I had to try to look underneath the underneath like Kakashi-sensei said many times before. My head snapped up in realizations. Ibiki never said that we couldn't cheat. He said we couldn't be caught cheating. This wasn't a simple test of Academics.

This was a test for our information gathering most likely had actual Chūnin posing as Genin to cheat off of.

I wrote on the paper, 'Ryota? Can you see what Gaara or the boy next to me is writing?' Ryota gave a small grunt as he climbed on top of my head. He looked at the one guy on the other side of me and muttered:"Idiot." Ryota looked over at Gaara's paper and he whispered, ever so quietly in my ear the all the answers on the test other than the tenth question.

People soon began to be sent out. And soon I felt a zap inside of me. Someone's soul was trying to take over me. I began to fight it.

"Relax, Aki-chan. It's just me. I'm sorry, but do you mind if I get some answers off of you?" Ino's voice asked in my head.

"Go ahead, Ino-chan, but can you help out Naruto too, since he looks a bit defeated," I asked in my head.

"Sure! Thanks!" Ino proceeded to copy. She fully took me over, though I could see everything she was doing, most likely because she was letting me. Soon, she left me and I saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto jerk slightly at different times, but they all quickly wrote down answers on all of their tests.

Soon, it was 45 minutes into the test, and it was time for the tenth question."Since we weeded out the worst of slackers, let's move on to the most important question! Get ready," Ibiki said. I clenched my fists; I was scared but ready for the final question.

"And before we get to the question itself. I'm adding one more new rule," he paused when the boy, Kankuro came in."Heh, looks like you're in luck. The time you spent playing with dolls wasn't completely wasted. Don't worry about it, just sit down," Ibiki said.

Kankuro went to his seat and sat down."This rule is absolute. First you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question!" Ibiki stated.

I gulped, 'Gosh, I knew this wasn't going to end well...' I thought to myself.

"Choose?! What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!" The Suna girl, Temari exclaimed.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lost all your points immediately and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you," Ibiki answered.

People began to ask why would anyone choose to reject the question.

"Because of the other rule. If you try to answer the question and you get it wrong, you will never be permitted to apply for the Chūnin Exams Again. Not. Ever."

I gasped. 'Oh Kami-sama. Oh Kami-sama. Oh Kami-sama. No... Me. Not. A Genin FOREVER?! No. I can't!' I thought shivering.

"Stop shaking, Commoner! You'll be fine," Ryota said.

"I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question now. Come back and reapply next year," Ibiki said.

"Ready? Let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room," he said.

The room got more silent. I swore I could hear everyone's nervous heartbeats.

'If I raise my hand, Sasuke and Naruto will fail too. And they might get mad at me. But if I get this wrong, we'll all fail and be Genin for the rest of our careers. I don't know, I don't know!' People were getting up left and right.

'If I get this wrong, Naruto he wouldn't achieve his dream of being Hokage. And Haku would be disappointed with me. And Sasuke, he wouldn't get the power he seeks. I have to do it for the good of the team. Maybe next year...' I was about my hand when Naruto raised his own hand. But he slammed it down.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! EVEN IF I RISK ENDING UP A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I'LL STILL BECOME HOKAGE EVEN IF I ONLY MAKE BY PURE STUBBORNNESS, I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" He yelled.

He sat down and snorted. I could hear Ryota on my shoulder mumble something that sounded like: "Way to go kid." I smiled; I had a wave of confidence. 'Thank you, Naruto.'

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have the chance," Ibiki said.

"I never go back on my word, believe it! Because that's my Shinobi way!" Naruto replied.

"Hm. Good call. So everyone who is still here...YOU'VE JUST PASSED THE FIRST EXAM!" Ibiki stated.

* * *

><p>In my opinion, this is a good place to end this chapter! I went out last night, got some Naruto Manga (two 3-in-one volumes), The Official Character Data Book for Naruto (which is awesome!) and the first volume of the Higurashi (or its unfortunate English name When They Cry). I wanted to get Kamisama Kiss, but nope. I had a limit. So, maybe next time...<p>

So, in honor of my first Higurashi manga, Main Theme from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni is the Anime Song of the Day! And I made the mistake of watching the whole Story of Evil Vocaloid songs at one time. I'm so depressed, amazed, but depressed. My favorite song is most definatly The Servant of Evil, it was amazing!

So, the usual stuff!

Leave a Review at your Leisure!

Don't be a Ghost Reader(BTW a Ghost Reader is a Reader Who doesn't Review)

Have a Great Day!

Luvz and Hugz

From your resident Baka!

Beta Note: Sorry for being so late! I hope you enjoyed as both Baka and I did! ^^


	28. Chapter 28

If I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercings, it wouldn't mean I'm nice. And if my hair was black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass! – Hatsuharu Sohma

* * *

><p>"You've just passed the first exam," he said with a small smile. We all gasped.<p>

"When the hell did this happen? What about that tenth question!?" Ryota asked.

"There is no tenth question. Beyond the whole 'Accept or Reject' thing," Ibiki gave a grin.I was utterly confused.

"Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!" Temari yelled.

"There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served," he said.

"Such as?" Temari asked, then sitting down.

"Our goal was to test your skills at spying," Ibiki said with another smile. He seemed like a completely different and nicer person at this point. Though, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, that's for sure.

"Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man cell. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong would bring your teammates down with you. However, the questions are beyond the level that Genin could be expected to handle. So most of you having reached that same conclusion had only one way of retaining your points: by cheating," Ibiki said.

I nodded in understanding.

"And to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of Chūnin who already knew the answers," Ibiki said. The boy sitting next to me smirked, I did an inner, 'YES!' I had cheated off the right person.

"Thanks Ryota!" I said.

"It's Ryota-sama to you! And yeah I did all the work so I expect a certain orange and green vegetable when this is over with," Ryota said on my shoulder. I grinnned at him.

"HA HA HA! Yeah! It was so obvious! ANY IDIOT COULD TELL!" Naruto yelled. I facepalmed, 'Oh Naruto...'

"That orange nincompoop had no idea. Not. At. All," Ryota mumbled.

"Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy way failed," Ibiki said. He began to take off his forehead protector and everyone instantly gasped as he revealed burn scars and punctures from where screws were used.

"Because there may be circumstances where being caught in espionage can cost you more than just your life. You may have to pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance," he said.

"Oh w-what a poor guy," I muttered. Gaara looked over at me before going back to ignoring me. I sweat dropped, "H-heh," giving a small laugh, nervously.

"The information you obtain can't be trusted if you can't keep your presence from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation, you're doing your enemies work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff," Ibiki said.

"Okay, but what was the deal with the tenth question?" Temari asked. Ibiki had put his forehead protector back on and grinned.

"Ah, the tenth question was the first real test on the exam." he said.

"Huh?" I said aloud.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a choice between two options that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed and failed their friends as well. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question lost any chance of ever even trying again. It was a nasty, unfair no-win set of options," Ibiki explained.

Faces still shone hints of confusion. He explained further:"So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to successfully attain the rank of Chūnin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now... do you accept your mission? Or do you reject it rather than place your own life or lives of your companions in jeopardy? Could any Chūnin get away with only taking on the safe jobs? Of course not!"

"No matter how dangerous the risk, there will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent that we most value in the commander of a Chūnin team! Gamble with their own fate who would trade today's certain risk for tomorrow's uncertain future, never taking the chance that lies before them are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of Chūnin at all!"

"By choosing to accept you answered the almost unsolvable tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face in your careers as ninjas. You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the Chūnin exam is concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!"

"Yeah! You do that! Go pray!" Naruto exclaimed. I smiled at my blond friend. Though not the smartest person, or strongest, he most definitely had what it took to become Chūnin, that's for sure, I heard a crash; someone was coming inside. I had my kunai in my hand, ready to attack, but it was a Konoha kunoichi who had a banner behind her stating that she was the Second Chief Examination Officer of the exam.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate. I am the second chief examination officer, Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin' people. Let's go! FOLLOW ME!"

"Wow, an older, girl version of Naruto that looks less nincompoop-ish." Ryota said.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here?! Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?! Obviously you went WAY too easy on them!" Anko said looking at Ibiki.

"This year, we have applicants of exceptional caliber," Ibiki countered.

"Yeah, right. I'll cut down this number by half before the next test is done," she said.

I tensed just thinking about us being cut out. And Haku trying to train the heck out of me to get me stronger.

"Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location so follow me!"

She brought us to a large forest with a big gate around it."This is the arena for the second exam: Training Ground 44. Also known as the FOREST OF DEATH!" she said.

"T-This place is reeeeally freaky! And t-that name! M-man! This won't be nice at all..." I said stuttering like mad.

"You're about to find out firsthand why they call this the 'Forest Of Death'!" she said threateningly.

"Oh man..."

"Stop shaking, commoner!"

"OOH, YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT FIRST HAND WHY THEY CALL THIS THE 'FOREST OF DEATH'! LIKE THAT'S REALLY GONNA SCARE US! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PSYCH US OUT, AND I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR IT!" Naruto yelled.

'This won't end well...'

"Your such a nincompoop!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Your pretty cocky, huh?" she said grinning. She quickly threw a kunai at Naruto that scratched the side of his face. In an instant she was right behind Naruto licking the blood off his cheek.

Suddenly, a creepy person from the Grass Village was behind her and she had another kunai in her hand. The person had her kunai wrapped around his long tongue.

"Your kunai, I believe you dropped it," the Grass ninja informed Anko.

"Gee... Thanks."

She took her kunai and glared at him.

"Don't stand behind me radiating killer intent, unless you're in a hurry to die," she said.

"I'll try to keep it under control but the sight of warm, fresh blood makes me crazy, and I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair." she said.

"Ryota..."

"This is not good. We have a maniac proctoring this exam. Then we have plenty of maniac people to watch out for. Gaara. Tongue Freak Jerk. This will be at least interesting," Ryota said.

"Uh... Y-Yeah..." I said with a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that. Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time out. Heh, should be fun. Anyway, before we begin the second exam there's something I have to hand out," she took out a consent form.

"They're just consent forms that everyone has to sign. We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur! Sign before you go in so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?" she said as she laughed.

"First, I'll explain the second exam entails. First sign in with the other two members of your team, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that? Now, about the exam. To put it simply, it's a no-holds-barred survival test," she said.

'Oh, great... That was what I sucked at the most in Survival training at the Academy. I can't even make a fire!' I thought.

"Let's start with the topography of this training ground. I'll explain the rest later," when she said that and held out a map, I had an idea.

"Psst, Sasuke! Can you use your Sharingan and memorize that map? We may need it," I whispered to him. He nodded and his eyes turned red as he stared at the map.

"This is a fight to the death version of 'Capture the Flag' or, in this case, capture the scroll," she said.

"There's a 'Scroll of Heaven' and a 'Scroll of Earth' and your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are seventy-eight of you here. That's twenty-six three-member teams. Half of you will start out with a Heaven Scroll, and the other thirteen will start with an Earth Scroll, but you'll need both scrolls to pass. So your objective is to hold on to your own scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind, and bring them both to the Tower at the Center."

"There is a time limit, you have 120 days to complete this exam, exactly five days!" she informed.

"Five days!?"

"What are we suposed to do for food?!" someone who I could tell was Chouji said.

"That's your problem. The forests are full of nature's bounty. Of course they're also full of man-eating animals, deadly insects, and poisonous plants. As the time shortens, the trials will come harder and faster with less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open."

"So, in addition to those who die in attempts to defend or capture a scroll some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration. Now let's talk about the rules and what offenses you can be disqualified for! Obviously, the teams that fail to reach the tower in time as a three-member cell carrying both a Heaven and an Earth Scroll are out. So is any team that loses a member, whether to death or to severe injury. And under no circumstances can you leave the forest before the time is up. No recess. No time outs."

"Also, you're forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you're inside the tower!" Anko said.

"What if we snuck a peek?" Naruto asked.

"That's for those who look to know! If any of you make it to Chūnin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top-secret documents, so consider this a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from and everyone will begin at the same time. One final piece of advice... Stay alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>There! All done, Beta got it checked and its ready to be posted! I hope you enjoyed enough to leave a review! Don't be Ghost Readers... So um, Anime Song of the Day... I don't know I'll just go Vocaloid cause they is awesome! Song of the Day, Alice Human Sacrifice cause why not?! Ya know? Anyway, kind of a school night, extra tired. Night!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

No matter what changes, I'lll still be me. And I can be whoever I want to be. ~Hinamori Amu (Shugo Chara!)

Yes, I'm the nice twin, but this conversation bores me. Go play in traffic, please ~Hitachiin Hikaru (OHSHC)

There's no such thing as useless effort. ~~Kagami Taiga (Kuroko no Basket)

* * *

><p>Right when the gates were opened, we sped into the forest, I was praying that we wouldn't run into any Genin. And when we finally stopped, I heard a scream.<p>

"Heh, heh... Am I the ooooonly one who heard that frightening suspicious scream?" I asked.

"Its about a kilometer to the east, so we should move quickly." Ryota said.

"Well, can we start moving after I take a leak? I seriously gotta go." Naruto said.

I immediatly stiffened and covered my eyes.

"Loser, Akiko's a girl. Use the bushes, we can't afford to be ambushed while Akiko is covering her eyes." Sasuke said.

"Damn you, Sasuke!" Naruto said stomping away.

"Ryota, go with him so he doesn't get ambushed, kay?" I asked.

"This sucks!" Ryota exclaimed, grumblings as he quickly hopped after Naruto.

Soon, Naruto came back. But, I saw Ryota wasn't with him, and the scratch of his was gone.

"Oh, man! What a relief! Feelin' good now!" He said.

I had kunai that I was prepared to reverse throw at the imposter, but Sasuke beat me to it when he sped forward and punched him, sending him flying.

"Hey! Wh-what was that for?!" he asked.

"What have you done with Naruto?!" Sasuke asked.

"Hello, I'm right in front of you bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"You're wearing your shuriken throwing stars on your left thigh. Naruto is right-handed." Sasuke said.

"And you forgot the cut that the real Naruto got from the Proctor just before the exam!" I added.

"You're even worse at disguise spells than the real Naruto." Sasuke said.

A pop noise was made and it revealed a Hidden Rain Village Genin.

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same?! Which one of you has the scroll?!" he said.

I did a few handsigns, "I got this guy, Sasuke!" I exclaimed.

The Genin sped towards me, I gave a smirk. "Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique!" Ice began to come out of the ground, and it trapped the Rain Nin freezing him.

Sasuke looked a little disappointed that he didn't get his battle.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke... Maybe next time." I said patting his back.

Naruto and Ryota came back, and we sat down in a circle, triangle thing.

"Remember this. If we get seperated again, we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up going much worse than this did!" Sasuke said.

"Well what do you suggest we do, High-and-Freaking-Mighty?" Ryota said.

Sasuke gave the rabbit an irritated glare.

"We can use a secret password. That way, we'll know. No matter who they look like or how they sound, if one of us get's it wrong, then they're an enemy! Listen very carefully, I'll say it only once! Its called the 'Ninki'. When I ask for it, Here's what you will say."

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide, quiet Shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is it to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." Naruto was silent, and the wheels were turning in my own head.

"Em, I don't if I can exactly remember that, but I'll do my best!" I said.

"I got, stupid commoner." Ryota said.

"Well how do you expect me to remember that?! Can we just go with swordfish!?" Naruto said, but was ignored.

"I'll take the scroll," Sasuke said.

"Okay, Sasuke," I said nodding. Suddenly, a huge wind came, I got up and tried to fight it. But I still flew back with Ryota in my arms. I quickly got up, and looked for my teammates. I saw Sasuke, and I quickly threw a food pill up for Ryota who hopped and ate it.

I glared at him, "Sasuke!" I said. He looked over at me, "Akiko, what's the password?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. "We say it at the same time, because I'm not one to just blindly trust!" I said. He nodded.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. We don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." Sasuke, Ryota, and I all said at the same time.

My gaze softened, "Sorry about that, Sasuke! I just needed to be sure you were yourself." I said.

"Hn." he said.

Then, from behind a tree Naruto walked towards us, with a grin. I looked at Ryota who was glaring harshly at "Naruto".

"You guys all right?" Naruto asked.

"Not so fast, Naruto! The password." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, the Ninki! We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi don't need dens to hise. Our only oncern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." Naruto said.

Sasuke immediatly threw a kunai at him. Naruto doged, and I knew that he was not Naruto.

"He's good enough to deflect my attack!" Sasuke said.

"There's something not right about this guy!" Ryota exclaimed.

The fake Naruto gave an evil smirk.

"Well done, what gave me away?" the creepy person asked.

"I knew you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password. The kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize." Sasuke said.

"I see.. Watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

* * *

><p>Wow, been a while! I'm back and I have more time to update (hopefully). And did you guys notice the new cover? Its one of the awesome fan art pieces that I have gotten! I just have to brag a little more about the awesome ShadowJinxed22! I have been saying I was gonna put it up, but I finally did it! ^^<p>

Anyway, Anime song of the Day is, Pre-Parade from Toradora! Am I the only one who had to rewatch it because the dub PV came out, and because its awesome!? I'm so excited. And the fact at the last convention I went to, I got to meet Cassandra Lee who is playing Taiga! Rawr, OMG! I can't wait!

Anyway, sorry about the wait, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Those who rely on "someday" will only grow weaker and lowlier. ~Shana (Shakugan no Shana)

If you don't want to die, think. ~~Rivaille (Shingeki no Kyojin)

Victory isn't determined soley by who has the superior physical abilities. ~Tsumugu Kinagase (Kill la Kill)

* * *

><p>I glared at the creepy man with the long tongue.<p>

'Where is Naruto anyway? I could so use him and Ryota right now...' I thought to myself.

"I suppose you'd like to steal our Earth Scroll, wouldn't you? Since you already have a Heaven Scroll," he said, and then he ate the entire scroll.

I gasped at the fact he ate the whole thing, I almost thought it was a genjutsu."Now we shall see just who will be stealing scrolls from whom. We'll fight to the death!" he said with a dark, frightening voice.

'Did he say, fight to the death!?' I thought as I instantly began to breathe harder.

Suddenly, as fast as light, two kunai came flying towards Sasuke and I. It hit us both in the foreheads, then my chakra and the air seemed to pulse, as we got out of the genjutsu.

I fell to my knees, threatening to throw up. Sasuke was almost right behind me as I threw up. I was shaking as I tried my hardest to move my body, but I couldn't.

"Akiko..." Sasuke said. He seemed to be trying to move as well.'You need to move, Akiko...' I thought to myself. I had to attempt to stand, or this enemy would possibly try to attack me next.

Suddenly, the man got a cruel smirk on his face as he threw kunai right at me. Sasuke moved quickly and got me out of the way as he stared at me with the Sharingan in his eyes. I looked at his thigh, and saw he had stabbed himself.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" I whispered as tears ran down my ripped out the kunai that was in his leg out.

"Uunh... I'm *huff* fine..." he said quietly."We need to make a plan to evade him," Sasuke said. I noticed that there was a large snake above us.

I quickly focused my chakra in the Hare hand-seal."Certain-Kill Ice Spears!" I said piercing the snake's head.

Sasuke gasped, he must not have noticed the large snake creeping in on us.

"You are making this chase a little more fun and rewarding for the predator!" the man said coming out of the snake. He begins to slither up the tree when shuriken and kunai are thrown at him. I look over and see that none other than Naruto was standing there with a smirk.

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't remember that stupid password!" he said.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Commoner! Did you forget something?!" I heard Ryota's voice yell.

Ryota quickly jumped down gracefully and landed on my shoulder.

"NARUTO, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THIS GUY IS WAY OUT OF OUR LEAGUE!" Sasuke yelled.

But it seemed he was ignored by the talking of the man.

"Heh heh... My compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake, Naruto," he said.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!? Or something like that..."

I looked over at Sasuke who seemed to turn off his Sharingan."If it's our scroll you want, come and get it! Just take it and go!" Sasuke said.

"Woah, Bird Jerk..." Ryota muttered.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! IS THIS SOME CLEVER WAY OF BEATING THE ENEMY?! BY HANDING OVER EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Well done, Sasuke, you're obviously natural born prey. Instinctively knowing that your only hope lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by some tastier bait!" the snake man said.

Sasuke threw our scroll at him, but Naruto quickly caught it.

"Stay out of this! You'll ruin everything!" Sasuke yelled, then Naruto did the unexpected. He punched him.

Sasuke went flying."What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled as he got up.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed.

"I forgot the stupid password so I can't prove it, but this so-called Sasuke is obviously a fake!" Naruto yelled.

"But Naruto-"

"Naruto, you loser! I'm me!" Sasuke yelled interrupting me.

"That's bull! AND YOU'RE THE LOSER, LOSER! YOU'RE A COWARD, WHICH SASUKE ISN'T! SO YOU'RE NOT HIM! I'm not so sure we need to be afraid of this guy and even if we did hand over the scroll... There's no guarantee he'd spare us! So, even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot. And maybe a chicked too!" Naruto said.

And the thing that scared me was, that it was the truth.

"Oh, Naruto! This is rich! And, you're absolutely right," the Snake man said. My head whipped over to him. He continued: "Why bargain when I could just kill you and take the scroll?" he said.

I was frozen with fear; I didn't know what I could do. I felt useless, as the others were showing their strength when it truly mattered while I was frozen with fear.

Sorry for the short chapter but I have to get up early tomorrow, so I don't know. I'll let my amazing beta do the Anime Song of the day and author's notes, if she wants to do it ^^ Luvz and Hugz!

Beta A/N:(Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *Rei...) (Nice to meet you/I'm going to be relying on you/I hope to be on good terms with you etc... *Bow)

Hello there! It's BakaAndTensaiProductionz's Beta! I'm Kakashihasnicearms (although you might already know that XD), and I'll do the Anime Song of the Day. So, today's song is Tooki Kimi e from Ikoku Meiro no Croisée. It's a pretty good Slice of Life may have noticed that last chapter wasn't beta'd. That was because DocX wasn't working or something, but now it's all fixed! ^^ (Arigatou gozaimashita! *Rei...) (Thank you very much! *Bow...)


	31. Chapter 31

You can't talk of the dangers of snake poisoning and not mention snakes. ~C. Everett Koop

* * *

><p>"Why bargain when I can simply kill you and take the scroll?" he said as he bit his finger and he put his blood on his arm. Naruto immediately turned around, growling at him and yelled: "SHUT UP!"<p>

An enormous snake was beginning to appear, Naruto was ignoring Sasuke's yell to stop."Summoning Jutsu!" the Snake man said. The snake struck and went right towards Naruto.

"Naryuto!" He was falling, 'I have to do something...'

But suddenly, Naruto snapped, and he punched the large snake that went towards Sasuke, but Naruto got in the way and stopped it before it could hit him.

'Legs...'

'Move!'

'It might be time.'

'To use my new jutsu.'

'I have to help my friends.'

Smaller snakes wrapped around Naruto."HEY! GET OFF ME!" he was brought closer to him, and he slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach area.

'That.'

'Is.'

'Enough!'

"Dog, Dragon, Monkey, Snake, Hare! ICE RELEASE: ARCTIC WIND!" I quickly did the hand signs.A freezing cold air that could freeze anything it touches blew towards the Snake man. He dropped Naruto and looked over at me.

I used the reverse weaponry technique to throw a kunai that went threw the back of Naruto's jumpsuit and held him up against a tree."So, we have another troublesome one..." he said.

I glared at him and threw up another food pill in the jumped and ate it growing as tall as me."Ha, Let's get him!" Ryota yelled.

I made the tiger sign. "You know what to do, Ryota!"

"Water Release: Double Gunshot!" we both both shot balls of water out of our mouths that came together and made one huge went right towards the man, but he dodged it."You should keep your guard up!" he said with a cruel smirk. I turned around and saw a snake way larger than Ryota come up behind Ryota, and had his mouth open.

"RYOTA!" I screamed. He turned around, but it was too had been eaten whole, in one bite.

"NO!" I cried as I got on my knees. I glared at him.'This jerk...' I tried to get up, I froze. I couldn't move."Paralysis Jutsu," he said with a cruel look and had two senbon in his hand.

'No.'

'He's gonna kill me.'

'I failed Ryota.'

'I failed Naruto.'

'I failed Sasuke.'

'I failed Kakashi-sensei.'

'And worse of all, I failed Haku.'

I murmured, right as he threw the senbon at me:

"I'm sorry."

Then, all I could see was black.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry. It felt like I had to stop there, and I'm wanting to work on an upcoming side story for this FanFiction. I'm planning on doing the First Naruto movie, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. There may be flashbacks, and cold icyness galore! Plus, that movie was freaking awesome!<p>

And, I'm doing it from the Ani-Manga, because I'm too lazy to do it from the movie, since that would take forever! So, yeah, that's the reason for the short chapters, and I need a wee bit of suspence!

And I would really appreciate it if you guys would review a little. Please? Just a few words can help and motivate the author alot!

So stop being Ghost Readers! Kay? I love you all!Luvz and Hugz from Baka-chan

Akiko: Me too! Since you guys are very kind people!

Ryota: Yes, I approve of you Above Average Commoners!

Baka-chan: Whoa, Ryota, aren't you supposed to be eaten or something?

Ryota: o.o

Akiko: TT-TT

Baka-chan: Oh man, I feel bad now...

Ryota Lovers: WE THROW CARROTS AND LEGOS AT YOU!

Until next time,

Luvz and Hugz! ^-^


	32. Chapter 32

Game over. If that's the case, I just have to play again. ~Megumi Yamamoto (Special A)

* * *

><p>I woke up shortly after I was put under that paralysis jutsu.<p>

I woke up to hear screaming. I opened my eyes and saw the source of the bloodcurdling scream was Sasuke.

I quickly jumped down, without thinking that the enemy could have still been down there. But he was gone.

"S-Sasuke!? Are you okay?! Where does it hurt?" I said with tears threatening to run down my face.

"Shoulder!" he yelled. I looked at his shoulder and noticed a strange mark. It had three commas and looked similar to the Sharingan.

'What a weird mark. ' I thought.

I put my hand on it, it was pulsing.

'He must have put chakra in Sasuke or something! What do I do?' I thought.

I didn't know any medical ninjutsu.

I didn't even know how to make my own paper bombs using seals.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. This may hurt, but this all that I can think of to do." I whispered.

I focused my chakra in my hand. A thin layer of ice covered the mark.

"That should stop the throbbing, and if I'm lucky, it also froze the man's chakra." I said to the already unconscious Sasuke.

I looked at his face that was in a grimace. Naruto was still hanging from a tree. And Ryota was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn it.'

'DAMN IT!'

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BEING STRONGEST WHEN YOUR PROTECTING YOUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE!? GODDAMN IT! I'M USELESS! I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT MY TEAM, OR MY SUMMON!" I screamed, letting the tears run out of my eyes like a faucet.

"You know, Commoner, you'll alert the entire forest where you are if you keep this up," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I head whipped around, "Ryota!" I exclaimed at the small, slimy, but recognizable, rabbit.

"In the flesh," he commented.

I ran and picked him up.

"Thank you! Thank you for not dying!" I exclaimed.

"You have no faith in the great Kami-sama, ME! You should know that some species of snakes get very sick and die if they eat rabbits. That jerk had nothing on me! Plus, he wouldn't be able to handle the full blown shit storm that would come with digesting me," Ryota said.

I gave a small chuckle at what he said.

"And he had the nerve to call me a little bunny. Like a little kid! Psh, PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!" Ryota yelled.

I gave a small laugh, "Hahaha, um, Ryota?" I said.

"Hm?"

"How much chakra do you have left?" I asked.

"Enough. What do you want me to do?" he said.

"I was wondering if you could eat a food pill and help me get Naruto down. And help me get Naruto and Sasuke to safety."" I said.

"No problem. Just leave it to me. After you throw the food pill of course," he said. I gave him a small smile, I threw up the food pill and he, once again, gracefully caught it. Turning into the big Ryota, hejumped up and grabbed Naruto by the back of his jumpsuit, giving it a small rip in the came down and I gently got Naruto and Sasuke on his back.

"Okay, so where do you consider safe?" he asked.

"Well, my first thought is the water. It is where I am most powerful. But I suspect many people will be there, whether to ambush or to drink. So, sadly, I have to cross that off. Then I could say near the middle of the Forest of Death because there is a possibility that there are medic-nin Genin and I could force them to help Naruto and Sasuke. But me as a human being, doesn't like that idea. So I say a wide tree. I could sit on one side with Naruto and Sasuke behind me. Have a tree where I could preferably have a 3/4 diameter of vision of a possible clearing. Then have you on the other side having your own 3/4 resulting in out 3/4's meeting together giving us a nice 360 degree of vision. It would be kind of like the Byakugan," I said.

"Yeah, that could work. And maybe have Nori or something scouting in the surrounding area to look for Genin that are perhaps watching you." Ryota added.

"I think that can work... Are you ready?" I said.

"Ya, lead the way!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Alright!" I began to run looking at clearing and trees, until I found the perfect one, about half a kilometer away from our encounter with the snake man.

I gently laid Sasuke and Naruto down. I put a wet towel on Sasuke's head to try to bring down his fever.

"All right, Ryota, are you in position?" I called.

"Yeah." he said.

I quickly did the Ram, then Tiger sign.

"Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field!" I exclaimed letting a sticky liquid flow out of my covered about 30 meters of my side of the tree out of about 60 to 70 the remaining 30 to 40 meters, I threw caltrops that Haku insisted I needed. It covered about 20 meters leaving around 10 meters out in the open for anyone to walk on.

"Dang, I'm almost out of chakra, at this rate, I might not be able to summon Nori," I said.'I'll have to make do, and let him stay out there in the bushes.'

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep! Summoning Jutsu!" I said slamming my hand on the ground after biting appeared. The familiar rabbit with a dagger in it's mouth appeared.

"I'm so glad it's you!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Summoner-sama, you sure have changed from when I last saw you!" he said.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"So, I guess you need me for something!" he said.

"Yeah, I want you to stay in the bushes and alert me if you sense or smell anyone. And if possible attack them," I said.

"Hai, Summoner-sama!" he said, leaping over the sticky liquid running into the bushes.

'While I can, I'm going to meditate, see if I can regain a little chakra. But I will for sure be alert as well.' I thought as I closed one of my eyes and began to relax as I watched the night come and go quickly. I was exhausted, though I did meditate, I didn't get any sleep or gain a lot of chakra. So I ended up eating one of Ryota's food pills to give me energy , I heard a noise.

I turned and saw it was a squirrel.

"Gosh, that scared me..." I murmured.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard a voice say. I saw Nori and he threw a dagger that was in his mouth at the missed, and the squirrel ran away.

"That stupid cousin of our species had a paper bomb on it's back. Someone's trying to attack. I can't pinpoint their location! But be aware!" Nori said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I just hope they don't get past my traps," I whispered.

"Do you want me to stay here and help guard your team?" Nori asked.

"Nah, go inform Ryota. I don't know if he was able to hear you. And if he decides to come over here, take his spot in guarding behind us. Okay?" I said.

"Hai, summoner-sama!" he exclaimed digging straight down and most likely tunneling over to Ryota.

I put a kunai in my hand."Heh heh... You've been up all night standing guard, eh? As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke for us. We want to take him on," a guy said coming out of the forest with his team. They were walking on the cursed 10 meters that had no traps. They walked closer.

9 meters.

8 meters.

7 meters.

Fury immediately began to flurry inside of me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? SOME DAMN SNAKE GUY IS THE ONE WHO'LS BEEN PULLING THE STRINGS! SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled.

They all looked shocked.

I gave them my darkest glare.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MARK ON SASUKE'S NECK!? YOU JERKS MUST KNOW! TELL ME THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled standing up.

"Hm... I wonder what Orochimaru's up to..." the boy in the middle said.

'Orochimaru?' I thought.

"Whatever, I can't walk away after hearing that! I'll destroy you, girl... And your little Sasuke too!" the boy on the side said.

"Fine. If this is what it takes to get you to talk, then I'll do what I must!" I said.

I got up and calmly walked across the sticky liquid by focusing my chakra on my feet.'Thank you, Haku, for teaching me this.'

I did the sign of the Dog.

"Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals..." I an instant 21 ice mirrors were around the group of ninjas.

I ran into the mirror, and copies of me surrounded them.

"This is your last chance to talk before you go through a load of pain." I said.

"Do your worst! Your stupid attack won't even hit us!" the cocky boy said.

"Very well then..." I said.

I got a group of senbon in my hand.

'Luckily, my limit of hitting my target with a senbon is 20 feet, compared to 5 feet with other throwing weapons.' I thought.

"No mercy..." I brought the senbon back.

'This is for Naruto and Sasuke!' I thought to myself as I began to assault them with infinite senbon.

Whoa dudes! I sure hope this makes up for the series of short chapters! I really do hope so!

Anime Song of the Day, Red Fraction from Black Lagoon!

That show is so AWESOME! I love Revy, she's just so bad ass!

Heh... Heh... Anyway...

I wasn't even going to do this chapter today since I was trying to catch up on Naruto (I'm so behind its sad). I got to an awesome part when I noticed a really nice review from a Guest named OtakuGoesRawr. Since I can't send them a PM saying thanks, I'll do this.

THANK YOU! And anyone else who reviews and favorites and follows: Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!

And

, Don't be Ghost Readers guys!

A reviewer's the reason I actually posted a chapter anyway, so...

Luvz and Hugz

And Thanks for Reading! ^-^

(Beta Note: sorry I was late! Had tons of homework...Gomennasai! (Sorry!))


	33. Chapter 33

In manga, there's always a character who gets a sudden boost of power, right? Readers always call it a 'convenient power up', but it actually does happen in the real world, as well. We Humans only truly show our mettle when we're pushed into a corner. ~Shinobu Takamiya (Beelzebub)

* * *

><p>I began throwing my senbon. But, something unexpected happened. My senbon were thrown back at me. I thought it was from the Reverse Weaponry Technique, but Gai-sensei had told me that no one outside of Konoha should have known this technique. So I hypothesized that it was repelled using air.<p>

'Dang it, I might have to use taijutsu instead!' I thought.

I jumped forward and punched the girl in the face, before retreating back to a mirror.

"Damn you!" she exclaimed holding her bloody nose.

'Now, I should use my kunai to get that guy with the bandages on his face.' I thought.

I got the kunai in my hand, and I sprang forward towards the guy. Suddenly, I felt pain in my right ear.

"What?" I said softly as I fell to the ground, my ice mirrors turning into water.

'That move took too much chakra. I was sure that...' My thoughts were interrupted by a burst of pain in my bleeding ear. As the bandage guy got closer, the pain intensified.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"Water Release: Gunshot!" I heard a voice say. A fast ball of water shot towards the bandaged jumped out of the way, but it hit the girl behind seemed to be knocked out cold.

"You jerks, bow down before the great Kami-sama, Ryota! The sky is blue, and I'm gonna kick your stupid asses!" he yelled.

The spiky headed boy laughed.

"Oh really?!" he said.

A dagger came out of nowhere and hit his knee.

"God damn it!" he yelled.

I heard a poof in the forest, it seemed I didn't have enough chakra to keep Nori there. Ryota sprang towards the bandaged boy but he was instantly behind Ryota, and punched him on the top of the head, in between his ears.

At the time I didn't understand what he was doing, but Ryota instantly cried out in pain, and his screams got worse and worse. I tried throwing kunai at the bandaged guy, but I missed since he was out of my hit-zone.

He wasn't even in my senbon hit-zone.

I got up and tried running to help Ryota, but the other boy punched me, making me go flying. Then he began to the ran towards me, and I did what I had the energy to do. That was, go for a low tackle.

I leaped like a rabbit at his shins, and he fell backwards. I quickly got on top of him punching him in the face."DON'T YOU JERKS EVER TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" I yelled as I punched him.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

"HINATA!"

"KIBA!"

"SHINO!"

"INO!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"CHOUJI!"

"AND I'LL HURT ALL OF YOU FOR CAUSING MY SUMMON PAIN!" I yelled as I punched I was punching, my glove was getting bloody, the boys face was swollen, but he couldn't stop my punching , from behind me, someone grabbed me.

"I've had enough out of you!" the bandaged guy boy that I had been punching stood up, spit out some blood and smirked at me.

"Dosu, I want to get some revenge on this bitch. She broke my nose! Hmph, I'm gonna kill her!" he said.

"Fine, go ahead and do it." Dosu boy began to walk up to was getting closer,

And closer.

I couldn't summon the strength to do anything.

I wasn't just scared.I was terrified of dying , he didn't seem to care as he walked up to me with a cruel smile.

Then , I saw three people I had never been so happy to see. It was Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji who punched the guy that was holding me, and he flew the other way, I fell on the ground. My legs, my arms; they were fatigued. I was so tired and sore.

"Hey, Akiko-chan, you okay?" Ino asked.

"I've been better! Thank you guys so much for helping me!" I said with a small smile.

"I never let a friend get hurt without at least trying to stop it! Plus, I bet Sakura would never let me live it down!" Ino said.

"Oh really?" Zaku said, narrowing his eyes.

I looked at Chouji who seemed really frightened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING?! THOSE CREEPS ARE TOO DANGEROUS! THEY'LL EAT US ALIVE! SHIKAMARU, LET GO OF ME!" Chouji yelled trying to get away, but Shikamaru, who held him back by his scarf, held him back.

"Nope! No way. This might be a drag, but we're the men here! We can't run away when Ino's ready to risk her life fighting! Not even if we die!" Shikamaru said

.

"Sorry I dragged you boys into this! But we are a three-man cell... All for one and one for all," Ino said.

"I'm sorry too! Please forgive me, I will pay back my debt one day!" I said slightly bowing my head.

"What happens is meant to happen, even if it is troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Heh, heh... We'll let you off the hook if you want to run, fatty." the cocky boy said.

Chouji flinched.

'Uh-oh...' I thought.

"What did he say? I don't know if I heard him exactly right. I could have sworn he called me..." Chouji began to mumble.

The

cocky guy had a confused look on his face.

"I said you're welcome to run away, if you can find a hiding place that's big enough, fatso!" he taunted.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASINGLY PLUMP! PLEASINGLY PLUMP PEOPLE UNITE!" he roared.

"Does everyone understand?! Do you get me!?" he had a determined look on his face.

"This is turning into a complete mess..." Shikamaru said.

"It certainly is..." the cocky boy grumbled.

"Hey, Akiko-chan, stay there and watch over your team," Ino said."Yes, and thank you again!" I said.

"This it, Team Ino. Up and at 'em, full speed ahead!" Ino said.

"Ino-Shika-Cho Formation!" she shouted.

Choji used his Expansion Jutsu and rolled towards the cocky boy, Zaku, I believe his name was, and did some wind attack on Chouji, which caused him to almost fly.

Bandaged guy, Dosu, looked as if he was trying to go help his teammate, but Shikamaru stopped him with his Shadow jutsu

Zaku had gotten out of the way just in time. Dosu had both of his hands on his head."Ino, the woman over there; you can use her." Shikamaru said.

"Got it, Shikamaru! Take care of my body while I'm gone!" Ino said.

She made a hand sign and fell over, and was thankfully caught by women who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though kind of bruised and bloody, jerked in her unconciousness, she got up and had a kunai in her hand.

"YOU'RE FINISHED! IF EITHER OF YOU MAKES A MOVE, YOUR TEAMMATE, KIN, IS AS GOOD AS DEAD! WHEN I CAN NO LONGER SENSE EITHER OF YOUR CHAKRAS I'LL RELEASE KIN! SO BOTH OF YOU, LEAVE YOUR SCROLLS HERE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Ino said with the kunai pointed at herself in Kin's body.

The two guys laughed.

I realized why, "INO! THEY'RE ABOUT TO ATTACK!" I yelled. She did a hand sign to leave Kin's body, but was too late. A huge burst of air hit their comrade and Ino went flying into a tree.

"Wh-what unbelievable lowlifes, to wound your own comrade!" she said.

"Our objective is not some stupid scroll nor have we have any interest in passing your infantile exam. We're after Sasuke Uchiha!" he said.

"You..." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw none other than Sasuke getting up.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be trying to stand!" I said. But then I noticed, flame like markings were running down his visible skin.

"Akiko... Who did this to you?" he said.

"Sasuke, pl-please be reasonable..."

"Who was it?!" he said more forcefully.

"It was us!" Zaku said with a smirk.

"Sasuke! Are you okay, your body it's..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry about it. I feel fine... Strong... Bursting with power! I got it from him," he said

.

'No way...' I thought.

"I understand now. I am an avenger. On the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power even if it means selling my flesh to the devil!" he said.

'That man, Orochimaru, he had to have put his chakra and some really weird stuff in Sasuke.' I thought as I narrowed my looked up at the three Sound-nin, or one and two currently getting out of the Sound-nin's body.

"So it was you..." he said as the black markings began to spread across his face.

"Snap out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die..." the Zaku guy did a hand sign, and as Dosu was about to stop him, he did a very powerful wind or air attack.

But somehow, without me barely noticing it, we were moved out of harms way.

"Ha! Those brats were blown to pieces," Zaku said.

"What brats are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, instantly at Zaku's side. He chopped him, which sent him flying away from us.

"Katon: Dragon Fire Technique!"

Bursts of fire were going straight towards Zaku.

"You're getting over confident! I can just blow these out!" he was able blow the flames out, but he failed to notice that there were shuriken within the flames!

He got hit, and as he was focused on the pain, Sasuke came up behind him, had him on his knees with his arms straight back with his foot in the middle of his back. As if he were about to break his arms.

"No... He wouldn't..." I murmered.

"Heh... You take such pride in your arms, time to bid them farewell." he said. He smiled cruelly and broke his arms.

"No..."

"And then there was one... I hope you're more of a challenge," he said.

"NO..." I said. This was not the weird, dark, possessive confusing Sasuke that I knew.

This was comrade.

And someone I considered a friend."Sasuke! Stop it!" I yelled getting up and standing right in front of him with my arms out, hoping to block him.

"Why would you want me to do that? Do you not know the state your in because of them?" he asked.

"I don't care! Just stop! This isn't nice, and if you don't stop, I swear I'll never forgive you!" I yelled.

The mark began to fade away, it was gone. As soon as it disappeared, he fell down.

"You're pretty tough! We have no chance of defeating you in your current state, Sasuke," he held out his scroll and put it on the ground.

"Please accept this as a token of my admiration and as some reparation for your trouble. And please allow us to leave in peace. After what we've done, It may seem a lot to ask, but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation! I give you my word on behalf of all of us that if you let us go now, then the next time we face you, we will stay 'til the battle is done, no matter how poorly we fare!" he said.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Sasuke murmured.

"I don't know, Sasuke... I really don't know..." I whispered

Okay, please don't get mad at me for not having Aki-chan kick everyone's ass. But I feel like, that fight had to be lost, cause she can't win everything; her flaws can't suddenly disappear in battle. If she sucks at throwing kunai when training, she's going to suck at throwing kunai in a battle. If I had her good at everything and win everything, she would be a Mary-Sue, and I was trying to make someone who is not a Mary-Sue despite having a Kekkei Genkai.

She has her flaws. Everyone does. We're human, ya know?

So, I wanted to say that just in case you guys get mad at me and call her a "Sakura-like character." No one that I know of has called her that, but I feel like you guys might get mad at me for this.

So, um, Anime Song of the Day, FLAT from Hamatora, not the best anime this season, but not the worst (That weird Nobunaga The Fool show, I don't like it AT ALL)

Yeah... That's it for me!

Don't be a Ghost Reader!

Show some love to that poor little Review button down for Reading!

Oh, and check out a short little one/shot I did that's a parody of Reincarnation SI. I love those FanFictions, though this begged to be written!

Anyway...

Luvz and Hugz! ^^


	34. Chapter 34

Maybe nothing in this world happens by accident. As everything happens for a reason, our destiny slowly takes form... ~Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece)

* * *

><p>Soon, Naruto woke up freaking out. He immediatly ran over to me yelling, "AKI-KUN, ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU DON'T LOOK OKAY! DO YOU NEED TO BE HEALED?! WE NEED TO FIND A MEDIC RIGHT NOOOOOW!"<p>

"I'm fine, Naruto, just a few bumps and bruises. Actually if anyone needs help its Ryota." I said as I walked over to the small rabbit.

"Ryota... Are you okay?" I asked.

He gave a small grunt.

"Damn, Commoner, you're talking loud!" he said lifting his head up. I noticed that his ear was literally bleeding.

"Ryota! Your ear!" I exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't yelling!" he said.

"Um... I'm not yelling..." I whispered.

"Well, those sound jerks must have ruptured my ear drum or something! Damn jerks..." he whispered.

"BAKA-BUNNY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Naruto yelled running over to where we were.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NINCOMPOOP AND QUIT BEING SO LOUD!" he yelled. He instantly flinched when ever he was done yelling.

I went into my bag and found my modest medical supplies. I put some alcohol on some cotton balls and stuffed them into Ryota's ears.

"You need to take a rest. Don't get involved in any remaining fights until we can get you checked out, okay?" I said in my normal quiet voice.

"Hmph, fine." he grumbled.

I let him on my shoulder.

"Hey, Aki-kun? Why the hell is the idiot trio here?" he asked.

"That is seriously not nice! They helped me protect you and Sasuke. They saved my life most definite

ly and yours! So instead of insulting them, you could thank them!" I said.

I turned to Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

I bowed down with my head on the ground. "I'm so sorry for troubling you! Thank you so much for helping me and my team! I will pay you back with interest one day, I promise!" I said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Aki-chan!" Ino said.

"Seriously, your a comrade!" Chouji said.

"It was a pain, but I'm glad we were able to help you." Shikamaru said.

Soon Team 7 and Team 10 parted ways.

And one of the first things they wanted to do was catch food. They didn't want to live on my disgusting rations and carrots for the rest of the Exam.

"Hey, carrots are good for you!" I exclaimed.

"They're vegatables! Disgusting!" Naruto said.

"But they are really good for your eyes! And a ninja's eyes need to be in tip top shape! That's also why I have plenty of spinach sealed somewhere in my bag!" I said.

Naruto made a gagging noise, "That's even worse than carrots!" he said.

"I'll take some carrots, I guess, but we should also fish so we don't use up all of your supplies." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll tell you all, I really suck at the whole survival thing. I can barely make a fire. I don't know fire jutsu anyway, so yeah..." I said.

"Hn. Fine, can you at least set up the sticks and kindle them?" he asked.

"I can try," I said.

I walked off and began finding leaves, grasses, and sticks with the help of Ryota. Soon, I had enough, or at least in Ryota's opinion it was enough. His ears were still injured so we had to be careful not to be too loud around him.

I walked by the river and went to Sasuke and Naruto as Ryota watched camp.

"I believe I set up the sticks and kindled them correctly." I said.

"Ah, you probably did well, Aki-kun! Your the smartest girl I know, you don't give yourself enough credit!" Naruto said.

'Hm, well I may be smart. But I wasn't strong enough to protect my precious people, you guys...' I thought sadly.

As the three fish cooked over the fire, Sasuke started the conversation, for once.

"The Second Exam started four days ago... Right?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"And it began at around 2:30 P.M so it will be over in less than 26 hours." he said.

"I'm sure that most of the teams have finished by now... And with the fact that now only 12 teams can pass, it is quite possible that all the Heaven Scrolls are gone." I said as Naruto was singing about food.

"We split up from the rest of the teams from Konoha and had to spend two days letting our wounds heal. We may have to widen our search to make up for lost time and distance. The next enemy we meet could easily be our last chance!" Sasuke said.

He got up, "I'm going to go get some water," he said.

"Hey, Aki-kun..." Naruto whispered.

"Yes?" I said with a smile.

"There's another way to get a Heaven scroll! And we won't even have to throw a punch!" he whispered to me.

"Really? How?!" I said.

He dumped out a bunch of scrolls in my bag.

"If it's scrolls they want, I got a million of 'em. Ninjutsu manuals, recipes for poisons, blank scrolls for taking notes. A few brush strokes here, some decoration there and one of these can pass for a Heven Scroll in no time!" he said.

I facepalmed.

"No! No way! There is no shortcuts in the ninja world! You said that yourself! And what kind of Hokage would cheat at an exam! I bet Lord Third would never do that! Plus, everyone would get mad at us. Sasuke would get mad, Haku would be disappointed, and Kakashi-sensei would probably have us running for weeks!" I said nervously.

Ryota kicked the back of Naruto's head harshly.

"That's what you get for having such a terrible idea, nincompoop!" he said. Not yelled like usual, said.

"Ouch! Stop it Baka-Bunny!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I bet that Sasuke would agree with this plan! No one would know the difference! Plus, for the inside, we could look in in the scroll we have now and try to guess what would be in the other scroll!" he said.

"No, that's not a good idea at all! It could be some trap, or something! As ninjas we have to be trustworthy and not look at the contents of classified scrolls! You want to be Hokage, remember!" I said.

"Well, what about a small peek..." Naruto said.

"NO! NARUTO!"

As he began to open the scroll, I felt a familiar chill down my spine. My kunai was immediately in my hand. I had it about to stab his hand, when I noticed what he was doing.

"You don't want to open that scroll." he said. I saw Sasuke around the corner.

'Oh no, I'm so going to get lectured!' I thought.

"You two idiots, I can'lt leave you alone for a minute can I? Naruto, your such a loser I expected it out of you. But Akiko, I thought you were smarter that!" he said.

I felt like a scolded puppy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" I said bowing.

"That was really close." Kabuto said.

Ryota I noticed was watching him closely.

"I'm also sorry for causing you trouble, Kabuto-san." I said bowing once again.

"Hm, those who disobey the rules will find themselves in a situation where they will be forced to withdraw from the exm. Last time I took this test, everyone who peeked at the scrolls was hit in the eye witha jutsu of hypnosis the moment they looked inside." Kabuto said.

I gave a look at the guilty looking Naruto. I sighed and patted him on the head.

"Hey, cheer up a little! You didn't open it, and everything ended just fine! It could have been worse!" I said with both of my thumbs up. He gave a small smile.

"Fight me." Sasuke said. I looked and saw Sasuke staring at Kabuto.

"Whoa, wait Sasuke. Think clearly about this-"

"YOUR OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, NINCOMPOOP!" Ryota shouted.

"SASUKE, THINK! KABUTO JUST SAVED OUR BUTTS, YOU KNOW!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"Its true, fighting with someone who just saved you isn't very nice..." I said.

"Both of you, shut up!" Sasuke said coldly.

"C-come on, Sasuke, we can find someone else..." I said.

"I said shut up, Akiko!" he said glaring at me.

"There is no other way. Challenging him is the only way we'll be out of the forest in time to pass this test." he said.

"That's a lie." Kabuto said.

"A lie?" Naruto said.

"You're more interested in making a big gesture than in reaching your goal, otherwise you wouldn't have run the risk of issuing that pretentious formal challenge. You put me on guard and assured yourself of a fair fight. If you we're truly committedyou would have just blindsided me. That's what being a ninja is all about." he said.

"Let me show you the path you should tread. But lets move while we discuss it. The smoke from your fire and aroma of those fish you roasted can be smelled for quite a distance. By now, every wild animal or enemy in the area must be moving in on us." Kabuto said.

"I told you guys we should have stuck with carrots, spinach, and rations..." I said innocently. Soon, we were on the move again.

We did run into a bit of trouble along the way. But with Naruto's quickly improving skills, we got out of it with a Heaven Scroll.

"Well, we're here!" I exclaimed happily when we got to the large building in the center of the Forest of Death. Sasuke was leaning on me, almost using me as a crutch.

When we walked in, we were surprised to see no one inside.

"There's no one here! What do we do now?" Naruto said.

I pointed up t the sign on the wall.

"I think it means we have to open both of the scrolls at the same time..." I said.

I gave the Heaven Scroll to Naruto.

"So shall we?" I said.

"Yeah!"

"I guess..."

We opened the scrolls.

"Huh? 'Human?' 'Mankind'?" I said.

"Akiko, Naruto! Drop the scrolls! Now!" Sasuke exclaimed. I immediatly dropped my scroll and Naruto dropped his.

Then, Iruka-sensei appeared and began explaining the meaning of the sign, after being interuppted time and time again by Naruto.

I soon noticed that all the applicants from Konoha had passed.

"Now, Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam! Listen up and take every word he says to heart!" Anko said.

"The third examination is about to commence... But before I go into the specifics of how it will be conducted let me make one thing perfectly clear! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam. Why do youy suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?! 'To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of the shinobi. Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so-called examination is, in fact a ear-in-miniature all of our allied lands." he said darkly.

'Wait, what?!'

"If you were to study our recent history and consult a map it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in fact a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguos lands whose previous existence was one of continual strife. Constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle until a better way was devided the way of the Chunin Selection Examination!" the Hokage said.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I thought the point was to select Chunin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Make no mistake. When this exam is done, it will have had the side effect of winnowing out any applicants unfit to ascend to the level of Chunin, but even more importantly it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands young shinobi may fight to the death, if need be! This third examination will be conducted under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve. And among their nmber will be those who rule over eeach country's own hidden ninja villages. They will be watching you."

"If any one nation's applicants deomnstrate outstanding skill and superiority the noblemen from every land will be quickl to commission work from those trained in that superior nation. Conversely, if a particular country's applicants are shown to be incompetent or feeble, commissions to agents of that country will dwindle."

'No pressure, Lord Hokage...' I thought.

"And when one land is strong in battle, and the village coffers overflow with fruits of the many outside commisions this begets then that cvillage may say to its neighbors, 'Beware for we possess prowess and riches and the infuence of political power!"

"SO?! Why is it nnecessary to stake our lives and fight?!" Kiba yelled from beside me.

"The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village and the village draws strength from the shinobi who live there. And the greatest strength of those shinobi only emerges in the midst of a desperate life-and-death battle! These exams provide a public arena for each country to show off and boast of the strength of its warriots and hence the strength of the country itself! This test has meaning and great consequence. As you struggle for the sake of your very lives and your people, you help fulfill the dream envisioned by our ancestors."

"But... YOU'VE ALWAYS EMPHASIZED THE CONCEPT OF 'FRIENDSHIP'... WHY?!" Tenten yelled.

"Though my meaning is subtle, I fhose my words with care. To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives is the essence of friendship in the world of Shinobi. Let me reiterate before the third exam begins... You are taking no ordinary test! You risk not only your own futures and your dreams but the dignity and presige of your home village as well." he said.

"Whatever... Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?" a voice I recognized as Gaara's.

"Hmph! So, you insist I explain the third exam?" he said.

"Forgive my interuption, Lord Hokage, but if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Hayate Gekko, proctor of the third exam." a shibomi said.

"Go ahead." The Hokage said.

""Good to meet you, everyone... I'm Hayate," a sickly looking young man said.

"Uhhh... Before we start the exam I must ask you all to do something for me... Umm... You see... There are some preliminaries to the exam proper and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those." he said.

"Preliminaries? LIKE WHAT?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Truthfully, there are still too many applicants. Under the traditional rules of the exam, we have to have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam. As Lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam so we must made the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving."

"Hmmm... So anyway, now that you know something of what it's really all about anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge either physically or mentally can walk away. Just take one step forward... Because the preliminaries start... Right now!

* * *

><p>UGh... God the Hokage's speech took forever. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't all that interesting and I promise the next one will be better! So, Anime song of the Day is God Only Knows from The World God Only Knows. I am like super addicted to that song. I love it so much!<p>

And I just started on the book, A Fault in our Stars... TT-TT It is so sad, I already want to cry and I'm like 100 pages into it. I love the book so far!

And this chapter is not Beta'ed so blame my own baka-ness for any typos or mistakes.

So anyway...

Leave me a review if you will,

Motivation and kind words get me going and ready to write!

I'm looking at you Ghost Readers...

But, I still love you all!

Luvz and Hugz! ^-^


	35. Chapter 35

I still wake up, I still see her ghost, but Lord, I still don't know what I stand for. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore. ~Fun. (Some Nights)

* * *

><p>"Now?! Oh man, th-theres no pressure. Heh, heh, no pressure at all..." I said nervously.<p>

'We have a chance to leave, but it would hurt my team. And Naruto and Sasuke would get mad at me.

'Oh no...'

'Kakashi-sensei would get mad at me...'

'Oh man... I don't know...'

"Commoner, don't even think about it," Ryota said irritably.

I sighed and did my best at calming myself down.

"Well...I'm outta here," Kabuto said.

I whipped my head around to look at the guy.

"Um...aren't you Kabuto of Konoha? Okay. You can go. Uhhh... In case I forgot to mention it, from here on in, you fight as individuals, not as members of teams. So you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else. So...anyone else want out? Show of hands?" the proctor said.

I was about to raise my hand, which shook, but Ryota bit my ear, causing me to put both of my hands on my ear.

"Ow, Ryota! Stop it please!" I seemed to miss the conversation that Naruto was having with , Sasuke seemed to be in extreme pain.

"Sasuke, are you okay?!" I exclaimed trying to look at the Curse Mark, Ryota let go and I put my hand on his mark.

"Wh-what are you doing, Akiko?!" he said with his teeth clenched.

"I'm going to freeze the skin and the mark to make the throbbing cease. And it's possible that it freezes the chakra it puts inside you too," I said putting a layer of ice over his mark.

"Sasuke, maybe you should-"

"Don't even say it, Akiko! This pain is my burden, and mine alone. So stop worrying about me," he said.

I tried to suppress the tears, I was so scared for him.

"Y-You guys are like family! I-I couldn't protect you guys once. I just want to no, have to try this way..." I began to raise my hand when Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"Stop worrying about me. I won't turn away from my vengeance for your sake." He said with a harsh glare.

"Hey, teme! Why the heck are you trying to act so cool?! Can't you see how worried Aki-kun is?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto...you're one of the ones I want to fight..." Sasuke said.

Ryota cuddled my cheek.

"Ryota..."

"Don't say a word, Commoner. It makes people stop doing that ugly crying thing," he said.

I gave a small smile and patted his head.

"Ah...well then...we'll now begin the preliminaries, which will consist of individual combat matches, as though this were part of a tournament. As there are a total of 20 combatants remaining we will hold a total of 10 bouts. Ummm... And the victors of those bouts will advance to the third exam. This is no-holds-barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious or admits defeat. As soon as you sense that your opponent is overpowering you, immediately concede your loss...if you value your life. Uh...since we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands, there may be cases where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the don't count on that. From here on out, the key to your fate is held in this electronic score board. At the start of every round, we will display names of the two combatants competing in that match. So, um... Not to hurry you all to the slaughter, but let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names," Hayate said.

"Oi, Commoner, if you get that Gaara kid, withdraw right away. That guy is not right," Ryota muttered.

"Okay, I will, Ryota." I all waited for a moment for the we saw it was Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.

He turned and looked at me.

"Good luck, and fight hard!" I said with a thumbs up and a fake smile.

"Hn," he said as he went to meet his opponent.

"Yoroi Akado, Sasuke Uchiha, you two have been selected to compete in the first bout. Any objections?"

"None..."

"Not at all."

'Sasuke, do well...' I thought.

"Uhhhh... It's time for the first round to commence. Everyone other than the two combatants should move to the upper gallery now."

We all went upstairs.

"Ryota, I'm a little scared for Sasuke..." I said to the rabbit.

"Maa, the bird haired ass will be fine. Plus Scarecrow bastard will stop him if it gets too bad," he said.

Yoroi did a handsign.

"I can't watch!" I exclaimed covering my eyes.

I heard a thud.

"Ryota, what happened!?" I exclaimed.

"You'll have to look yourself," Ryota grumbled.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke have a hold on Yoroi's hand down in an arm breaking chokehold it seemed like.

'Sasuke!' I thought.

Yoroi grabbed his shirt and something was happening.

Sasuke seemed to be losing strength. Yoroi punched Sasuke with his hand making him fall. He was twitching on the ground, as Sasuke was getting up, Yoroi came rushing towards him.

"Sasuke!" I almost yelled.

The guy got a hold of his face and put him on the about Yoroi's fighting was strange. He didn't seem to be trying to attack really, it seemed he was more interested in getting his hands on Sasuke.

"He must be absorbing Sasuke's chakra!" I exclaimed.

'He's putting his hands on Sasuke, and Sasuke is losing strength. It has to be!'

Sasuke kicked Yoroi off of him.

'I'm sure if Yoroi touches him again, he may be drained and unconscious, or worse, he may use the mark and my ice probably wouldn't last two minutes if that happened.'

"HOW CAN YOU STILL CALL YOURSELF SASUKE UCHIHA?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOURSELF! AREN'T YOU EMBARRASSED TO HAVE EVERYONE SEE YOU AS A BIG LOSER!" Naruto yelled.

Yoroi was running at Sasuke; he went down and kicked Yoroi's chin from the ground, which made Yoroi fly.

It was Lee's move.

Sasuke jumped up and was behind Yoroi and he did a handsign, and I thought it was over for Yoroi.

Then, Sasuke coughed up blood. The curse mark had to be growing.

"SASUKE!" I yelled as I fought the urge to help my teammate.

Just as I was about to jump in, the curse mark began to recede .

He ended up kicking Yoroi who hit him back. As they got closer to the ground, Sasuke kicked him harshly down into the concrete ground.

Sasuke fell on the ground also, but he didn't leave cracks like Yoroi did.

I could tell that Sasuke had won.

"I'm halting this match before it goes any further. In other words... Sasuke Uchiha is the champion of the first battle and advances past the preliminaries to the next level," the proctor said.

"TEME DID IT!" Naruto yelled.

I decided to add my own, softer yell, "Well done, Sasuke!"

"Hey, Sasuke! You won in such an uncool way! And you came out looking like you're the one who got beaten up!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke said, but he sounded amused.

"I told you he'd be fine. You shouldn't doubt the great Kami-sama, Ryota!" Ryota said.

I smiled at him. Then, I saw Sakura with the Medical Corps that were on the lower level.

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN!" I did my best at yelling and waving. She gave me a smile and waved.

"Sakura-chan is so pretty..." Naruto said with an odd look on his red face.

"Okay, Naruto..." I said as I patted his all looked up at the next fighters.

'Please don't be me.'

'If it is, please don't make them scary!'

The board said:

Akiko Yuki VS Natsumi Kira.

A tall, muscular girl jumped down with light brown hair and red brown eyes.

I calmly jumped down.

She looked at least a foot taller than me, though I was about 5'0 exactly, so...

She looked down and me and smirked.

I saw that she was from Kumo, and mostly lightening release users came from there. It was gonna be a long battle...and not easy for me...

Okay, reasons for an OC opponent. I didn't want to put her up against Ino, their friends I feel like it wouldn't be interesting without a rivalry. And I wanted someone that would be tougher for Akiko to beat. Yeah, she's been losing battles lately but I feel like this next one will be a nice struggle fight. I'll do my best!

Anime Song of the Day... I don't know... U Can Do It! It's one of the Naruto Shippuden endings that I am so freaking obsessed with! OMG, I love it so much!

Hey! Hey! Hey! I think you can do it!

Okay, anyways, don't be ghost readers! I'm hoping to get to 80 reviews, please!Luvz and Hugz to All, and to All a Good Day! ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Hatori: When the snow melts, what does it become?

Tohru: Ah...um, well...hmm. It becomes spring! No matter how cold it is now, spring will come again! Without fail. It's strange isn't it? But it's true.

* * *

><p>'Ryota had better stay up there like I told him to. He's still injured.' I thought to myself trying to get over the wave a fear that washed over me.<p>

"Akiko Yuki, Natsumi Kira, do you have any objections to who you are going to be fighting?" the proctor asked.

I looked up at the girl who seemed to be years older than me. She was smirking as if she was daring me to drop out.

"Um... No, none at all, sir!" I said nervously.

"Nope, I'm looking forward to this. Prepare to lose, shrimp," Natsumi said.

"Then, the second bout is about to commence, ready, set, fight!"We both jumped back away from each other.

'I am full of chakra, but I don't have Ryota to help with sneak attacks.'

Natsumi ran forward with a burst of speed she tried to punch me in the face but I dodged her quick quickly went down and she did a leg sweep making me fall backwards. As I fell, she kicked me and I flew into a wall. The girl was obviously strong, but no Genin was that strong naturally.

I got up with a glare going her way, she gave a cruel smirk.

"Come on, rookie, you have to have a little more fire than that!" she said.

I did handsigns, "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" Water came out of my mouth like a waterfall right towards the smirking girl.

"Lightning Beast Running Technique!" she yelled. A hound appeared connected to her hand. It was running straight for my water technique. I gasped as I realized that it was a lightening release move, so if I touched the water, I could easily be electrocuted.

I cut off my move knowing she had gotten out of the way before it could hit her. I jumped back away from the water."A Water Release user. This makes things a lot easier for me." She said. "You are really in for a shock!"

"Don't be so sure! I have other things up my sleeve!" I said."Well, I won't let you have a chance to show off!" She her almost impossible speed, she rushed towards me.

"Lightning Release: Fist Slam!" She covered her body with lightning and slammed both of her hands into , luckily she hit a water clone I had put there just in time.

I had slipped my weights off, 'Now if I enhance my muscles with chakra, I may be able to almost match her speed.'

"You've had your turn in attacking, now it is my turn," I put up one hand in a handsign for a special jutsu.

"Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals," I said calmly as the ice mirrors formed around her.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"You may not have realized it, but I don't only use water release. And this jutsu is good for going against people like you, with troublesome moves and power." I said.

"Ha! You think your stupid mirrors will defeat me!? Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is my specialty! I can break my way out of here!"" she exclaimed.

I smirked as I got a group of senbon in my hands."Feel free to expend all of your chakra trying to get out of here. I will make it a wee bit more challenging," I said throwing the senbon at her from one of the gracefully jumped out of the way. She gave a smirk.

"I'm not a rookie like you. You won't be able to defeat me with a few senbon. And now, I know exactly where you are!" she said. She rushed to the mirror than senbons came from.

"Lightning Release: Fist Slam!" her lightning surrounded fists slammed into the mirror, not even making a dent.I threw a few more senbon at her as she punched it and it got her in the back of the neck. She turned around and glared at me.

"Lightening Release: Fist Slam!" she yelled. Doing the same thing.

"Hn. Is that the only jutsu you know?" I asked from all of my mirrors mockingly. Her eyes slightly widened as she heard us all speak.

"No! Why the hell are you not taking me seriously!? Now, I'll be sure to kill you!" she yelled.

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" she yelled. A large surge of electricity came out of her hands and into all the mirrors. I felt it slightly. But I had to make her think I couldn't feel a thing.

"Ah, nice move. Now, if you would like me to take you seriously, I will do it happily," I said as all the mirrors took out senbon and kunai. Some reverse threw kunai at her at amazing speeds, while others threw kunai at he cried out in pain. I stopped.

"Would you like to give up?" I asked.

"No way! LIGHTNING RELEASE ARMOR!" she yelled, she was surrounded.

'No way. That is an extremely high level jutsu. A Genin wouldn't even have chakra left at this point with the jutsu that she is using!' I thought.

'She has to be a prodigy or something.' I thought."Ha, lets go!" she yelled. She ran forward and punched one of the mirrors and it cracked."Impossible!" I exclaimed.

She smirked."You shouldn't put your faith in your little ice move!" she said, punching more and more mirrors, and within seconds there was only one left standing."Gotcha!" she rushed forward with her impossible speed and struck the mirror that shattered.

"Water Release: Water Prison Technique!" I was in a sphere of water while using Lightning Release Armor, which was giving her a most likely fatal screamed in pain and I screamed too, since the prison was also shocking me. I let the move go, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Be careful about your advantage, because it could easily be used against you." I said simply.

"Akiko Yuki is the champion of the second battle and advances past the preliminaries to the next level," Hayate said.I wanted to smile but I couldn't. I mean, I literally couldn't.

I tried to walk off the arena area, but I couldn't. I fell straight to the ground.

"AKI-KUN!"

"COMMONER!"

"AKIKO-CHAN!"

I fell unconscious after winning my preliminary match, just my lucky day.

Omake

Since its been forever since I've done one.

Akiko's Dream

iI opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my bed like I normally am. I was somewhere I wasn't familiar with. It seemed I was in a chair.

I saw someone walking towards me."Um... What's going on? Where am I?" I called out.

"Your subconscious, my love..." he said in this dark, but familiar voice.

"My love? Huh? Who are you?" I walked closer, though his face was still covered by the shadows.

"You are my love, Akiko, and you forever will be," he said.

"Okay, but still just who are you?" I got close enough to me, and I saw the cold green eyes that had warmth to them. The red hair, the love kanji on his head, the gourd. It was Gaara. But he was taller and seemed to be kissed my cheek, "See you soon..." he then disappeared.

"What the heck just happened!?" I exclaimed in a blushing I heard footsteps again. I saw it was again Gaara, but he was the younger one with the cold, snake like glare.

"Sand Coffin," he said simply and I saw sand swirl around me, than I woke up with a and Sasuke were both asleep next to me. We were still in the Forest of Death.

"Ah... Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! Why did I dream about that in the Forest of Death? It's called the Forest of Death for crying out loud! Ah man!" I said, still blushing madly.

"Ryota I need a hug!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, COMMONER!"

* * *

><p>A few special Fun Facts I guess...<p>

This was originally going to be a Shikamaru x OC story because Shikamaru is my favorite character next to Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, and Naruto.

This was originally going to be a total was almost a self-insert fic, thank god I didn't do that.

Ryota was almost a cat.

The name of this story was deprived from the Fruits Basket quote that is at the top of this chapter.

I feel like I try too hard to make Akiko not a Mary-Sue

* * *

><p>There, I felt like doing these two special things because<p>

1) I've written over 50,000 words (I've never gotten past 19 chapters or 18,000 on anything)

2) Almost 100 followers!

I'm really happy and proud of this I love all of you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and writing advice! You're all amazing!

If someone says your not, well they can go be a salad! Because you are the best goddamn broccoli there is (Pewdiepie Reference).

Anyway...Anime... Er... Korean Drama Song of the day is Promise by A. from You are Beautiful. Its like Ouran High School Host Club meets, um, music of K-On, minus the moe, plus the awesomeness of love, JK love stinks. (High School Boy Drama. Cliché)

So, Luvz and Hugz!

And you guys helped me last chapter to get to my goal of 80 reviews! Thanks so much!

So can I ask to get to 90? As I'm typing I'm at 84, so 6 reviews for me?

If not for me, do it for Ryota! if Ryota's not your style, what about Akiko?

Really, just review if you feel like motivates and helps!

Truthfully, if you have the time and feel like it, please do it!

Luvz and Hugz, and to all a good day!

Even if mine sucked. ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Life is too short to be focusing on what you hate. Focus on what you love to do instead. ~Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie)

* * *

><p>I woke up with Sakura and a few other medic-nin standing over me and healing gasped when I opened my eyes.<p>

"Akiko-chan! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah... I feel like utter garbage, but I guess I could be dead, which would be worse," I said rubbing my aching head.

"You realize you could have died! You shouldn't have used a jutsu that would require you to touch water while Natsumi was covered with lightning! That was really reckless!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. Please don't be mad at me," I saud, She hit me on the top of the head, somewhat gently.

"That was for being reckless and scaring me half to death!" she she gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you for living though... You're a really good friend!" she said.I hugged her back.

"Imouto*, I'm glad to see you're feeling better," I heard a feminine voice say.

"Haku!" I said, struggling to get up, but I slowly got up and hugged him.

"You shouldn't be so reckless! You realize that I was so worried about you I knew it was a bad idea for you to do this exam, right? But don't worry, I will be sure to train you for the Second Round," he said.

"Huh? Wait! Where's Ryota? Is he okay? Did Naruto fight yet?! What did I miss?!" I exclaimed.

"You never let me finish lecturing you..." Haku said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You can finish..." I said.

"No, I will lecture during training. Much, much training..." a dark aura formed around him, and I knew I was in for hell when this was over."Um, Onii-san**, sorry to interrupt, but can I go watch the fights?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll help you," he said. He motioned for me to get on his back.

"Onii-san, I'm not four years old anymore..." I gave me a stare; I did my best on getting on his back.

"Is she okay to go with me, Sakura?" he asked. She gave a small blush.

"Y-yeah, but she should try to avoid using her chakra for a few hours and let herself heal, but she should be just fine in a day or two," Sakura nodded and he walked up to the upper floor. I felt like a small child on his back. I then spotted Kakashi-sensei and Naruto standing there.

"Hello there! What did I miss?" I said.

"Aki-kun! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked."I should be fine. Sorry for making you worry!" I said.

"I'm glad you're okay, Akiko," Kakashi-sensei said ruffling my hair.

I glanced over at the electronic board, and I saw two names:

InoYamanaka VS Daisuke Ashiya

I looked down and saw Ino and another Kumo-nin, a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and two swords.

'He must be Natsumi's teammate!' I thought to gave a small glare to the small boy who only looked about 11 and had a cute face but once Hayate yelled begin, his face just changed.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Until Ino screamed.

"Haku? What's going on?" I asked.

"It seems she may be in a genjutsu, because from what I know of Ino, she doesn't know too much about genjutsu," Haku said.

"I hope she can get out of it, because it sounds like she's in a lot of pain!" I said.

"KAI!" She suddenly suddenly looked more alive as she glared at Daisuke.

"Wow, Ino-chan! You sure took a while to get out of that one!" Daisuke said in a high-pitched voice.

"Watch it brat! You still haven't even hit puberty yet! I can sure as hell beat you!" Ino yelled.

The boy's expression darkened."Are you referring to my height, Ino-chan?" he sprang forward swinging his swords. He swung them gracefully and Ino dodged them, though a swipe cut some of her hair.

"You cut my hair!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your fat," Daisuke said in a tone that contradicted his remark.

"THAT'S IT!" she ran at him, aiming to punch him. He jumped back; he seemed to be avoiding using taijutsu. Ino threw a group of shuriken at him, which he sliced away with his sword.

Ino grabbed a kunai and ran forward, seeming to be using her chakra to enhance her leg muscles.

He tried to slice her with his sword but she blocked it with the kunai and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall back on the floor.

Ino used that chance to kick one of his swords away and as he got up and tried to get it, she punched him, causing him to fall back with his back into the wall.

Ino grabbed a group shuriken in her hand and threw them at him. They went through his shirt and into the wall, leaving him stuck. He tried to get out but it went through leather straps that he kept his swords.

Ino did a hand-sign I immediately recognized as the sign for the Mind Body Switch Technique. She fell roughly to the ground and Daisuke jerked.

"I, Daisuke Ashiya, withdraw from this m-m," Daisuke's voice said. Daisuke began to seem to have trouble talking. Both Daisuke's and Ino's body jerked.

Ino seemed to be back in her body and Daisuke was rushing forward; he was behind her in an instant with his sword on her throat.

"Withdraw, Ino-chan!" he said with a strange cuteness.

"This sword is highly poisonous, and if I slit your throat, you may feel more pain than if I did the same thing with a spoon," he said.

"W-What are you?!" she asked.

"In the cute one's mind lays a world most people wouldn't want to be within 50 kilometers of. So go ahead, withdraw before I make it to where you don't have the chance. Ne, Ino-chan?" he said.

"I withdraw!" she called out.

Daisuke jumped away from her and put his two swords up.

"Man, my favorite shirt!" he exclaimed sadly, walking over to the medic nins. Ino the collapsed and seemed to be shaking. Asuma jumped down, picked her up, and went back up to where Shikamaru and Chouji were.

"Haku! I exclaimed.

"Hai," Haku said walking quickly to where Ino was.

"Shika, Chouji! Is Ino doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she seems to be a little bit out of it," Shikamaru said.

"I can heal her if you would like; I know medical ninjutsu," Haku all looked at Asuma-sensei.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt." Asuma said. Haku gently put me down and I leaned against Chouji.

"Do you mind, Chouji?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it!" he said.

"Ino-san, are you feeling better?" Haku asked. She blinked a few times,

"Y-Yeah..." Ino said.

"What did he do to you?" Asuma asked.

"When I was in his mind, it was disturbing. All I saw was just these images and I felt pain and sadness. It was traumatizing what he had in his head." Ino said.

I gently sat down on the ground next to her.

"I'm really glad you got out okay, Ino!" I said with a hugged me and then quickly let go.

"We never got a chance to talk about your recklessness during your fight!" she said.

"Am I about to get lectured again? Onii-san and Sakura-san already lectured me..."

"Billboard Brow got to lecture you first?!"

"You know, that name isn't very nice..."

"Me being nice will not make you be more careful! I swear!"

"TENTEN!" I heard Lee shout.

"No way, Tenten is fighting! I have to go watch!" I got up with Ino and we walked over to the rail, leaning on each other. I saw Temari had obviously won with Tenten all bruised and bloody on a huge closed fan.

"Tenten..." I whispered.

"That girl, she has to be really tough to beat Tenten," Ino said.

"The winner of the sixth round match is Temari!" Hayate said.

She ruthlessly threw Tenten off her fan right into Lee's arms.

"Nice catch," Temari said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A WORTHY OPPONENT, ESPECIALLY NOT ONE YOU'VE JUST DEFEATED!" Lee yelled.

"Oh, shut up! Get yourself and that loser out of my way," Temari said.

I was about to jump down and punch her myself, but Asuma's hand on my shoulder stopped me, and Lee ran forward to try to kick blocked it with her fan.

"Just as I thought: you're not so fast, after all!" Temari said.

"That's enough, Lee!" Gai-sensei said as he hopped down to Lee's side.

"Temari..." that familiar voice that was Gaara's said.

'Don't think about. Don't think about it. Don't think about it, oh crap...' In this serious situation, my face began to get hot. I just focused on my anger at Temari and tried to ignore it.

"You've already been declared the winner. How long do you intend to trifle with that homely little prince charming?" Gaara said cruelly.

"What?!" Lee exclaimed, glaring at the emotionless red head.

"Had enough Lee?" Gai-sensei said. He sighed, "My dear friends from Suna, if you don't mind, I'd like to offer a word of advice. Be prepared; you have no idea how strong this boy really is," Gai-sensei said.

I looked up at the electronic board; the next fighters would be Shikamaru Nara and Tsuchi Kin.

"Me, eh? What a drag..." he said as he jumped down there.

"SHIKAMARU, DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" Ino yelled.

"Go Shikamaru-san!" I said in my quieter yell. I quietly began to watch as the match began.

* * *

><p>Fact because for some reason I have more...<p>

I'm so freaking obsessed with drawing Natsumi.

I couldn't think of a last name for Daisuke so I gave him one that I got out of my manga collection (Hana-Kimi).

I think of Daisuke's voice sounding like Hunny-senpai (Ouran High School Host Club).

Ryota secretly cares for the all of Team 7, except for Sasuke. His hair looks too bird like.

I write I sit cross-legged and it hurts really bad every time, but I get inspiration like this.

I'm eating Fun Dip because it's delicious!

* * *

><p>Anime Song of the Day... dang I'm running out of songs in my playlist that are actually anime songs... um... VOCALOID Song of the DayChapter/Whatever... The Immoral Memory-The Lost Memory by Len, Kaito, Gakupo because I love it!

And you guys got me to 90 Reviews! Holy Roman Empire Thank you so much!

I love you guys!

Now, can we get to 95? Maybe? Perhaps?

Review if you can!

And that's it for this chapter!

Don't be Salads...

Or Ghost Readers...please...

And stay the awesome people you are!

Luvz and Hugz and to all a good day! ^^

* * *

><p>*Little sister*<p>

*Older brother


	38. Chapter 38

Don't be upset because of what you can't do. Do what you do best; live as carefree and optimistically as you can, because some people aren't able to do that. ~~Katsuragi Keima (The World God Only Knows)

It doesn't matter if you're weak. If you struggle enough, you can make a miracle happen. ~Uryuu Minene (Mirai Nikki)

* * *

><p>Shikamaru won his battle, with pure tactics and his Shadow jutsu!Shikamaru, though he was always lazy, he was really strong when it wasn't "too troublesome".<p>

After his match was Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT, EVERYONE! I'M GONNA MAKE THIS WORTH YOUR WAIT!" I heard none other than Naruto himself yelling.

"Good luck, Naruto!" I quietly shouted.

"Yeah! We lucked out, Akamaru! This fight is as good as won!" Kiba shouted once they got down there.

"Don't be so cocky, you jerk!" Naruto yelled.

I chuckled at the fact Naruto sounded like Ryota.

"HA! And you're fighting with a puppy dog? That will just be a handicap on your part, but I'll do my best!" Naruto said.

"Who does he think he is? Two can play at that game! Sit this one out, Akamaru. I'll handle him alone," Kiba said.

"He's underestimating him," I said."What, Kiba? Does he have a reason not to? Naruto can't even do the clone jutsu!"

Ino said."He's gotten stronger. I say Naruto has a good chance at beating Kiba," I said.

"Oh really, you wanna bet on it? Loser buys the winner dinner when ever this is over with," Ino said.

"Sure, we will see who is superior in this fight." I said with a small smirk.

"NARUTO, YOU BETTER WIN! MY ALLOWANCE IS ON YOU WINNING!" I yelled louder than I ever did before. Naruto looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Kiba got on all fours and seemed to look more animalistic. He ran towards Naruto at quite an astonishing speed. Naruto went flying backwards.

"Like I figured," Shikamaru said as he walked up.

"See, a loser like Naruto could never stand up to Kiba!" Ino said.

"You'll see Ino. He's not someone you can just count off," I said thinking about his dream to become Hokage and his heroism in the Forest of Death.

'You show them your true strength!' I thought.

As I thought, Naruto got up and had a serious, determined look on his face.

"Don't underestimate me!" he said loud and clear.

I gave a smile as Ino and Chouji looked surprised.

"You talk pretty tough for someone who's bleeding all over the place! Would you just give up already?!"

"Don't you get it? I let you pound me so I could find out what you're made of!" Naruto retorted causing Kiba to almost twitch.

"If you're so high on your horse, then go ahead. Fight me alone or with your dog, or any other way you want!" Naruto said.

"You'll be sorry! Get him, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed throwing smokes.

In the confusion, I couldn't see anything. Until I saw Naruto get out of the smoke right into where Akamaru was jumping about to bite him.

The smoke cleared and I saw Naruto lying on the ground with Akamaru who was sitting up.

"Ha! You owe me dinner," Ino said. I pointed down at Akamaru who was biting Kiba.

He turned into Naruto.

"Damn it! I let my guard down! Where's Akamaru?!" Kiba , Naruto jumped back from Kiba, who was gagging.

"You taste like dog! Yuck!"

Naruto's clone was holding Akamaru by the paws.

"Akamaru!"

"Amazing! Naruto was able to use the Transformation jutsu right on the heels of creating Shadow Clones. There's no way!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"That can't be Naruto. No way could he stand up to Kiba, or maybe even beat him! I can't believe it!" she slowly turned to look at my smiling face.

"I guess you'll be buying me pork and chicken at Shushuya!" I said.

"It's not over yet..." Ino said.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT NARUTO!" I yelled with my competitive , Akamaru's fur turned red and Naruto let go of him.

"Just like Ryota!" I thought.

Akamaru was on Kiba's head, and he barked.

Kiba did the Tora* handsign.

"Beast human clone!" he yelled, and suddenly, Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba and they both looked super animalistic.

"Hey! You stole that pill thing from Akiko! That's not cool!" Naruto yelled.

I face palmed."Naruto..." I said as I sighed. The two Kiba's came rushing at Naruto with even more amazing speed. They seemed two fast even for my speed, with weights on. Naruto seemed to have dodged them.

"Take this! Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!" Both of the Kiba's came at Naruto at the same time, seeming to be spinning in a circle drilling into Naruto.

"This perfectly illustrates the difference between our levels of strength," Kiba said.

"I-I'm gonna... be the Hokage... I won't lose now..." Naruto said.

"You, Hokage? You can't even beat me! No one's deluded enough to think you really have what it takes to become the next Hokage. Not even you! Tell you what, though. I'll become Hokage in your place!" Kiba said loudly.

"COME ON NARUTO, YOU CAN DO THIS!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Naruto got up; his determination was over all amazing.

"If you try to come between me and the title of Hokage... you'll whimper like a whipped dog!" Naruto said.

"GO NARUTO!"

"Akiko-chan, you're getting really into this," Ino commented.

"I have no idea what you mean," I said innocently.

I saw that Kiba had gotten Naruto with the same move again. It seemed to be a very tough technique to dodge.

"We're not done yet!" Kiba two were doing the Fang Over Fang again.

"What is he going to do?!" I exclained.

Naruto transformed into Kiba.

"What?" I whispered. Kakashi-sensei was suddenly behind me.

"Watch closely," he said.

'Wow, Naruto gave himself an opening. If Naruto transforms into Kiba, then the real Kiba won't know which fake Kiba is Akamaru and which one is Naruto. If he attacks either one, he risks taking out his partner. It's the same way for Akamaru. But for Naruto, he can attack either one. But, from what I read, the Inuzuka clan has a great sense of smell...' I thought.

"A word of warning. I was careless before, but now I'm on to you. Your Transformation jutsu no longer works on me, and here's the reason why," Kiba punched one of the other Kiba's in the face causing him to skid away.

"I can smell you! Never underestimate a canine's olfactory acuity!" Kiba , the clone on the ground poofed into Akamaru.

"No!" Kiba exclaimed.

He turned around and punched the other one also transformed into Akamaru.

Naruto-Akamaru turned back in Naruto Uzumaki and kicked Kiba in the face.

'As expected from the Prankster King himself.' I thought.

"When did Naruto get so smart?!" Ino asked. I just gave a small smile.

"You little jerk!" Kiba shouted.

"Before you start throwing those techniques around, you should really think about their consequences. Otherwise, they'll be just used against you, baka!" Naruto said.

I chuckled."The irony, eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, it's very ironic." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Finally taking me seriously, eh, Kiba?" Naruto said.

"Well, there's a new killer move I've been practicing that should end this fast!" Naruto said doing the Tora handsign.

"I wonder when he mastered that..." I said.

Kiba ran forward throwing shuriken at Naruto. He got behind Naruto then...

'Poooooot...' came out of Naruto's, erm, middle area.

"AAAARGH!" Kiba shouted holding his nose.

I think everyone had the same look on his or her face. (O.O) or something like that.

"COME ON NARUTO, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! GET ME FREE FOOD!" I yelled.

Five shadow clones of Naruto appeared.

"U!" One of the clones kicked Kiba.

"Zu!" Another one kicked Kiba higher in the air.

"Ma!" and higher,

"Ki!" and even higher,

"NARUTO BARRAGE!" the assumed real Naruto kicked him down to the ground with so much force you could hear the force that went into the kick.

"And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Great job, Naruto!" I quietly shouted, giving a smug look towards Ino.

"YOU COST ME LUNCH!" Ino shouted.

"Incredible! Naruto actually beat Kiba!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Naruto happily, pranced off the arena.

Next was Neji and Hinata.

I was truly scared for Hinata, since Neji was always so cruel to her.

I was rooting for Hinata, though I considered them both friends of mine. Neji was just being a cruel jerk towards Hinata, and brutally beat her. Causing Naruto to get riled up.

And anytime he would cheer for her, she got a determined look in her eyes. She even quoted Naruto, and his ninja way.

I smiled though I was fearful for Hinata. The Jonin had to physically stop Neji from killing she collapsed, Naruto was at her side, and Neji had the nerve to call him a failure.

Sakura and other medic-nin were at Hinata's side healing her. As that was happening, Naruto vowed to win against Neji.

Next, was none other than Rock Lee and Gaara, which that was the fight of the was everything a fight was supposed to be.

Graphic.

Terrifying.

It ended with terrible injuries for Lee and Gai-sensei had to protect him and stop Gaara from killing him. Naruto jumped down to go to Lee's side.

I wanted to be by Lee's side, but Kakashi-sensei said I would just cause him pain, which was true. Naruto was getting angry and Kakashi-sensei instantly was down there, covering Naruto's mouth.

Then, it was the final round: Chouji and Zaku.

"GO GET HIM!" Shikamaru yelled.

"YOU CAN DO IT, FATTY!" Ino yelled.

"UGH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! I'M GONNA END THIS MATCH FAST SO I CAN COME BEAT YOU UP!" Chouji tried to roll over Zaku with his Expansion Jutsu when Zaku punched his, erm, fluff, he screamed and he turned back to normal.

"He even went easy on him." Shikamaru commented.

"Well... He lost, but I guess I'll still take him out for barbecue..." Asuma said.

I left that team and stood next to Kakashi-sensei who was near by.

"Uh...well then, as of this moment, the preliminaries to the third exam are now complete!" Hayate yelled.

"To those of you who won your bouts and qualified for the finals of the third phase of the Chūnin Exam, although one of you isn't here... congratulations!"

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei? I want to ask you something..." I said.

"Something about Sasuke?"

"Hai, sensei..." I muttered.

"Unfortunately, I don't know very much yet, either. But don't be too worried," he said.

"Akiko, I'm going to step out for a little bit, so listen carefully to the explanation of the finals for me, okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Okay! And be safe, Kakashi-sensei!" I said. He gave an assumed smile and poofed away.

"As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. And thus the finals will commence one month from now!" The Hokage said.

"We're not doing it right here, right now?" Naruto asked.

"We call this the requisite preparation period." The Hokage replied.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Well, it's a period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rulers and shinobi leaders of each land and summon them to the finals," The Hokage answered.

"I still don't get it! What do you mean?" someone asked.

"You must prepare to understand your enemy and understand yourself. During this period, you can analyze the intelligence you gathered on your foes during the preliminaries and use it to increase your chances of victory. Even though, up to this point, all the battles have been real battles, they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an 'unknown enemy'. However, the finals are a different story... Some of you probably ended up exposing everything you've got in front of your rivals. And some of you may have gone up against comparatively strong opponents and found yourselves badly injured. In order to make the finals fair and just, we give you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard, learn some new tricks, and of course get some rest, as well!"

"So...those are the basics. I would like to let you all go now, but first there's one last thing we must do for the finals," the Hokage said.

"HEY! COME ON! I NEED TO START TRAINING NOW!"" Naruto shouted.

"Now then, don't be so impatient, there are slips of paper inside the box that Anko is holding, so each of you take one."

Naruto got 1.

Neji got 2.

I got 3.

Daisuke got 4.

Gaara got 5.

No one grabbed 6, so it was Sasuke's.

Kankuro got 7.

Shino got 8.

Temari got 9.

Dosu got 10.

Shikamaru got 11.

They showed us who would be fighting, and I would be lucky enough to fight the very person who easily beat Ino.

I got the sword wielding, genjutsu using, Daisuke Ashiya.

We were soon allowed to leave, but as soon as I was going to go off with Naruto, Haku appeared with Ryota on his shoulder.

"RYOTA!" I grabbed him from Haku's shoulder hugging him tightly.

"Goddamn, Commoner you're acting like I was dead or something!" Ryota said.

"Is he okay?!" I asked Haku.

"He is fine, he was healed and he is back to normal. And I hear you have a month to train," Haku said.

"Um... yeah..." I could almost see the Deadly Training aura Haku tended to have.

"Sadly, I won't be able to train you. I have missions to go on, and the Hokage needs me to go on a mission for a few weeks. But I will be back in about two weeks. But I will be leaving you with someone I trust more than anybody, and they are more than enough capable shinobi to be your sensei and get you stronger quickly," Haku said.

"Who!?" I said. Haku motioned for me to follow him as I quickly ran by his side to Training Ground standing by a lake.

I saw none The Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Zabuza Momochi.

"Um, Haku... We're not going to get in trouble for letting a missing-nin into our village are we?" I asked.

"Kid, don't worry about it. The old man knows," Zabuza said.

"And they ended up sealing half of his chakra to make him less of a threat," Haku added.

"Haku! You don't just tell people that! This is degrading!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about you having to train me, and cause embarrassment to yourself!" I said bowing down as Ryota was whispering.

"Old Peach Cow Jerk seems like a softie," Ryota whispered.

"Oh, and Sensei, remember to go as hard as you can on her. She's up against someone who seems to specialize in kenjutsu and genjutsu." Haku said, with the Training Aura coming from him.

Then, I felt a stronger wave of the Training Aura coming from Zabuza.

I knew that if someone's Evil Training Aura was stronger than Haku's, and you're his student, you are in for total...

Hell.

"I'm going to be in a lot of pain..." I whispered. Ryota jumped off my shoulder.

"Commoner, I got training of my own. So, I'm gonna go visit my jerk of a dad. Good luck!" Ryota said before poofing away.

"Wait Ryota take me- with you..."

It was too late.

Ryota escaped, Haku was about to leave, and a S-Rank Missing Nin was going to train me.

I was feeling just peachy.

* * *

><p>That was cool, I guess, I don't know.<p>

I noticed I made it to 100 Followers (HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME) and I wanna do a special chapter..

Maybe after the up coming hell *cough* *cough* I mean training for Aki, So...

Akiko: You're so cruel to me! TT-TT

Baka-chan: I'm asking my readers something!

Akiko: Sorry... I just don't want to go through the tough training that is coming.

*Puts hand on Akiko's shoulder*

Baka-chan: It will make you stonger in the long run. And it may make you more brave, and better at protecting your precious people.

Akiko: Let's go right now!

Baka-chan: That's the spirit! Now go! Begone, be free young butterfly!*

Akiko runs away to a double rainbow across the sky*

As I was saying, I want your guys opinion on the next special chapter. Like maybe an omake, crack chapter?You guys give your opinions and wants, and maybe it will make it into a special chapter that will be up soon!

Anime, er, Korean, no... Japanese Song of the Day, Doki Doki Morning by Babymetal! Weird ass video, but catchy song.A few mornings ago, it was morning (NOT A MORNING PERSON) and I was happy as an otaku meeting their favorite voice actors or actresses. Just humming this song at breakfast with my friends. Then suddenly,

"DOKI DOKI MORNING!"

Friend 1: Reyna, what the hell?

Friend 2: ...

Friend 3: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU *throws sprinkles of apple juice at me*

Yeah... , enough of this ultra-long authors note.

Don't be a Ghost Reader, next goal, to get to 98 Reviews. 100 if possible ^^

Luvz and Hugz and have a FANTASTIC day!

*Tiger

(Beta Note: sorry I made this chapter come sooooo late!)


	39. Chapter 39 Akiko's Bitter Week

Akiko's Bitter Week

(A/N: Takes place in between Wave Arc and Chūnin Exams)

A young genin, Akiko, woke up in the middle of the night with a strong pain in her stomach. She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. This is the start of a terrible thing happens once a month that makes her act was able to hide it with pills, but she ran out, and the stores are sold is the start of Akiko's Bitter Week.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

Irritablity

She walked up to where her team was waiting for their sensei. As she was eating ramen, she felt someone staring her. Her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki was staring at her. He ran up to her.

"AKI-KUN! CAN I HAVE SOME OF YOUR RAMEN!? I WOKE UP LATE AND I'M SOOO HUNGRY!" Naruto reached forward with chopsticks he just happened to have with him.

As he brought his chopsticks closer, Akiko growled.

His hand got closer, because he didn't hear her.

Oddly enough, her teeth were instantly sharp (in an anime way) and they bit his hand.

"AKI!" Naruto yelled as Akiko glared at him.

"LET GO! LETGOLETGOLETGO! I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled.

Akiko let him go as she was glaring daggers at him.

Sasuke was staring at girl.

She wasn't acting normal.

"Ow, Aki, why'd you do that?!" Naruto asked.

"'CAUSE I FUCKIN' FELT LIKE IT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Akiko yelled at him.

"Well, its good to see that my cute little students are getting along," Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"SHUT IT, OLD MAN!" Akiko yelled pointing up at of her teammates were staring at the teenager as she glared at a random tree.

"Um, Akiko-chan, are you-"

"THAT DAMN TREE IS PISSING ME THE HELL OFF!" Akiko yelled as she began punching the tree she was glaring she began to punch the tree, the three men huddled.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on with Aki-kun?" Naruto asked.

"You probably did something stupid and made her mad, loser," Sasuke said.

"It was probably you who made her mad with your higher than god attitude!" Naruto yelled.

"I may know what is going on with her," Kakashi said.

"What's going on with her?!" Naruto looking at Kakashi's one visible eye, you could tell he wasn't very comfortable with saying it out loud.

"You don't wanna know..." Kakashi said.

"Why?!" Naruto asked.

"Orange nincompoop, you really don't wanna know..." Ryota's voice looked down and saw Ryota peeking outside of a hole in the ground.

"She's out of her medicine. It kept her normal. But now, there is none. ANYWHERE! It's sold out in every store. Now, for the next week, she will be difficult to work with. It's so bad, I'm gonna hide in the wilderness until this is all over," Ryota said before gasping and disappearing in his hole.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR JERK DUCK LOOKING ASS OVER HERE! FIGHT ME! LET ME KICK YOUR PANSY ASS!" Akiko yelled.

Sasuke whipped his head over her way.

"Sasuke don't take the bait," Kakashi-sensei seemed to be struggling to keep quiet while Akiko threw insults at him.

"Um, how about we start training, ne, Akiko-chan?" Kakashi said.

"SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M GOING HOME!" Akiko yelled before running away, not to be seen again until the next day.

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

Depression

The two other members of Team 7 were anxiously waiting on their sensei and their female teammate.

Though, both were clueless about women and had no idea what was going on, they thought she had gone insane.

They saw Akiko walking towards them, pale, and she looked like she had been crying."Aki-kun!" Naruto yelled running over to her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing... WAHHHHHHH WHY DID I BECOME A NINJAAA! I'M NO GOOD!"

For the rest of the day they were supposed to be training, they were keeping the girl away from all sharp items, cliffs, ropes, and vicious animals.

It seemed a lot like training to Naruto and Sasuke who had to keep the hysterical girl under control.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Lazy

Thankfully, no one saw Akiko that day, because she was in her apartment sleeping the day away without a care in the

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

Love Sick

Akiko excitedly ran to see her sweet loving teammates."NARUTO-KUN!" Akiko yelled as she jumped on his back.

"Whoa! Aki-kun, are you feeling better?" Naruto said.

"Never better, Naruto-kun!" Akiko said as she got off his back and kissed his cheeky. His face turned did Sasuke's as he rushed forward and punched his rival who flew into a tree.

"SASUKE! THAT. IS. NOT. NIIIICE! Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!" Akiko ran straight to Naruto after beating Sasuke's head. Kakashi showed up to see Akiko seeming to be flirting with Naruto as Sasuke glared daggers at the confused blond.

"Right when I thought we were gonna do a mission today..." Kakashi said as he saw Akiko fell asleep on Naruto's she was sleeping, Sasuke was beating his head, both staying quiet enough to let Akiko ended up having to be carried home that day.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you check the stores to see if anyone has the medicine?!" Naruto asked.

"I've checked everyday this week. Apparently they all get the shipment at the same time from a certain merchant. He should be here by next week," Kakashi said.

"I don't know if we're going to be able to survive this," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

Triggured Delusional

Akiko walked calmly towards her teammates.

"Good morning, Sasuke! Good morning Naruto! How was both of your mornings?" Akiko asked with a both gaped at her; she seemed to be normal, as far as they could than the fact, she was wearing quite fancy clothing.

"Hn."

"Mine was awesome! And, gosh, Akiko, you look like a princess, believe it!" Naruto immediately stiffened.

"P-princess?" she said softly.

"ME A PRINCESS!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, I AM A QUEEN!"

"CALL ME QUEEN AKIKO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" suddenly, in the middle of Akiko's laughter, Sasuke hit a pressure point in her shoulder, knocking her out.

"SASUKE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"I am not going to be able to deal with this shit today," Sasuke said.

"Naruto, stop yelling. Sasuke, stop attacking teammates." Kakashi scolded.

"And guess what I got my hands on," Kakashi said, holding up a bottle of medicine.

He subtly rubbed a wound on the top of his head from Anko when he asked if she had any of this.

"For all that is good, thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gave her the medicine while she was woke up feeling weird.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how did I get here?" Akiko asked.

"You don't remember?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Nope. I don't even know what day it is," Akiko answered.

"Today's Friday," Sasuke said.

"Weird, I don't remember anything from this week." Akiko said, looking up trying to three boys on her team looked at each other and thought the exact same thing:

'It's probably better this way.'

* * *

><p>Okay crack chapter? I hope it wasn't too much for the guys to handle! ^^<p>

Honestly, I would have updated the other day, but I was working on a new Naruto Fanfiction called Ryoukosha (Traveler).

Heh... Heh...Sorry, , I updated, see?

Anyway, don't be Ghost Readers, kay?

Check out my other FanFiction please, if its not to troublesome.

And maybe try to get me to 100 Reviews on this Fic?

Can I get 2 out of my awesome readers?

If you've got time. I know you guys have bills, anime to watch, and fanfictions to read...

But anyway...

Luvz and Hugz from your Resident Baka-chan ^^

Beta Note:As I was told, I'm to do the Anime Song of the Day. Well, here it is! Tsumetai Heya, Hitori (or, Cold Room, One Person, or 冷たい部屋、一人) from the anime K!

Hope you all enjoyed...I know I was cringing and laughing...being a girl and all...


	40. Chapter 40

If you trip while running down a hallway, you'll get a nosebleed. If you trip in life, you'll cry. ~Kushieda Minori (Toradora)

* * *

><p>"Alright, kid. I'll be starting your training tomorrow. You have today to get the rest you need, because if you don't get enough, you'll die," Zabuza said.<p>

"H-Hai, Zabuza-san, sama, s-s-sensei!" I said, shaking from the wave of his training aura.

"Tomorrow, eat something healthy for breakfast, bring a lunch, and your supplies," he said.

"H-Hai!" I answered.

"We'll meet at 4:00 in the morning. If you're late, no lunch," he said. I simply nodded.

"Alright, you're free to go see your teammate or whatever you were planning on doing," Zabuza said. I thanked him and bowed.

I left and let Haku and Zabuza have some time to catch up; since Haku was very fond of Zabuza.

"Okay, I'll see if I can see Sasuke at the hospital, and maybe meet up with the girls. Alright, Haku?" I said to myself.I went over to the hospital half expecting to see Naruto yelling or something.

"Excuse me, are visiting hours over?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes," the receptionist said.

"Um, okay, thank you!" I said leaving and heading towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Hi, there Blond-Bub-san!" I said waving at the blond man that was watering the flowers.

"I can't believe you still call me that..." he muttered.

"Heh, sorry! Old habit! Um, I just came to ask where Ino was," I said.

"She's over at the Yamanaka Compound unpacking. She mentioned finding you once she took a much needed bath," she said.

I smelled my skin; it smelled like dirty Ryota, sweat, and grossness.

"I think I could also use some cleansing," I whispered.

"I think I can agree with that, Aki-kun," he said.

"Yeah, well, if you see Ino, tell her I'll meet her at Shushuya at 6, okay?" I said.

"I'll be sure to tell her," he said with a smile.

I left and happily jogged towards the apartment. It was sweet to see that great, familiar, and safe home. I immediately went to my bedroom. I saw that Haku had gotten me some new supplies and clothes. My eyes fell on a white dress with a blue was cute.

I grabbed it and went in the bathroom.

I just sat in the tub, getting much of the dirt and dried blood off of me.

It felt nice to be able to just relax with no worries. I smiled as I got out of tub.

The white dress was soft and light.

I let my hair hang anyway it wanted and was about to put on my forehead I noticed that without it, I didn't look like a kunoichi. I didn't look like a girl that had killed, that had been angered, that had seen things children should never see. I just looked normal. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I wiped my forehead protector leaving it shining instead of dull and dirty like it had been.

I decided to leave it at home, and just look normal, like a civilian.

I slipped on some blue flats and left the apartment feeling relaxed, carefree, and just happy.

I walked towards the restaurant when I saw Sakura who looked to be buying a necklace.

"Hey, Sakura-san!" I said waving at her.

"Akiko-chan!" she exclaimed and smiled.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked."Maybe, but I was on my way to Shushuya to eat with Ino," I said.

"You should be in bed!" Sakura said.

"Yeah... I guess... I'm sorry," I said bowing in apology.

"I guess I have no choice! I have to join you and Ino-Pig for your own well being!" she said.I looked up at her smirking face.

"You wanna come!? Why didn't you just say so? Come on! Let's just hope she got the message!" I said pulling her away after she paid for her new necklace.

"Hey, Ino-san!" I said as soon as I saw her.

"Hey, Akiko-chan," she said sweetly, " What are you doing here, Forehead?" she said to Sakura.

"I'm here for Akiko-chan's well being! She is supposed to be resting but she wanted to come eat with you. So I came to make sure she'd be okay!" Sakura retorted.

"Hey, how about we get food now, okay?" I said. The girls cut off their staring contest and looked into my blinking eyes.

"Sure."

"I guess."

"FOOD!" I exclaimed as the waitress gave us meat and vegetables to put on the grill.

"I can't wait until the sweet sizzling meat is all done. And the vegetables will be so juicy and I'm just ready!" I said.

Ino and Sakura seemed to be glaring at each other.

"Hey, maybe you two shouldn't glare at each other like that, making electricity and everything. It might end up injuring your eyes forcing you to wear glasses. And I doubt Sasuke will think either of you are pretty with glasses," I said.

They blinked and looked at me.

"I guess you're right. Forehead here can't afford to get anything uglier on her face. She's already got the pink hair and the forehead. With glasses, she might just scare everyone away," Ino said.

"Oh yeah, Pig? At least I'm not ugly AND stupid like a certain farm animal we all know!" Sakura said.

"I guess I didn't help their bickering at all..." I whispered.

I looked down and saw the meat was done.

"FOOD!" I exclaimed using my chopsticks to grab pieces of meat and veggies.I made sure to leave enough for Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, aren't you two going eat?" I asked before digging in.

"No way, I'm on a diet," Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"I don't see why you guys are dieting... I doubt Sasuke cares about your body type. He probably cares more about you being powerful and strong than being cute and skinny. You just need to eat. Indulge yourself into the sweet thing called food! Plus, you need it to live. And starving yourself can affect your career. You'd know that better than anyone Sakura, with you being a medic-nin," I said causing both girls to just stare at me.

"What?" I said, confused.

They both grabbed plates and began getting fairly large helpings of the beef and veggies.

* * *

><p>I'll be doing one more chapter over this resting period. Next chapter will be an entire month's worth of training with Zabuza. I may just skip some of the things she'll learn to give a few surprises! ^^<p>

Anyway, Anime Song of the Day is Dream Star from Skip Beat! I love Skip Beat and I am now caught up with the manga, and I'm so depressed, just waiting for the next chapter.

Then the other day, I read my first yaoi manga. I. AM. TRAUMATIZED. I didn't even know it was yaoi.

Chapter 1: Okay, poor kid is forced to cross dress as a girl for a commercial. Plays a flower girl with some other kid that was a real guy. Pee's his pants/dress

Chapter 2: That flower girl boy is now in high school. He's in a show biz family. And he's an otaku

Chapter 3: The not flower girl kid and flower girl boy are gonna do a 10 year anniversary of that commercial. With another one with the kids getting married themselves. Then... "HE'S A GUY?!"

Chapter 4: "PROVE TO ME YOU'RE A MAN!" Rips off his clothes, and grossness with tongue, and ew. And TT-TT

I. Am. Done. With. Yaoi.

NOPE!

Never again.

I didn't even know it was yaoi...

ANYWAY, its not like you guys care about my traumatic experiences as an otaku...

So I might as well wrap it!

Don't be Ghost about we try to get 107 Reviews, kay?

So leave a review if you can.

Before I forget, what Spring Anime are you most hyped about. What is your favorite so far? (Mine's Soul Eater Not! I'm about to start Captain Earth)

And...Luvz and Hugz! ^^

Beta Note: I don't have a problem with most yaoi...just to put that out there. Especially USUK (Hetalia) yaoi. I am a die-hard shipper of that. However, I have so many couples from lots of anime, so I can't really say that's my OTP...heh...^^"


	41. Chapter 41

We will not just fade away, though there's no way to know how long it may last. We WILL leave our mark on this world! ~Katakura Kojuro (Sengoku Basara)

* * *

><p>I showed up at 3:30, knowing better than to show up exactly when I was supposed to.<p>

I saw Zabuza-sensei was already waiting on me."You're late." he said.

I knew it was 3:30, and it got me confused. Since he said 4:00.

"The student is always supposed to show up before the sensei so they can warm up and stretch themselves." he said. He grabbed my bento, "I guess you're going without lunch today, kid." He said.

"Hai, Zabuza-senesi." I said.

"Alright, since we have a month to get you better, we're going to start with chakra control exercises. Do you know the Water Walking Technique?" he asked.

"No, sensei." I said.

"Alright, this is easy. All you have to do is keep emitting tiny amounts of chakra from your feet to the water's surface, constantly adjusting the amount to make your body float." he said.

He stepped out onto the water, "First, you gather your chakra to the soles of your feet. Then while you are still emitting a set amount of chakra, you fine-tune it to your body weight. Got it?" he said.

"Hai, Zabuza-sensei." I said.

I tried to do exacty what he told me, but I ended up instantly falling under the water.

I swam up and got back ashore.

"Now, how can I do this..." I whispered. I thought back to the Tree Walking Exercise.

"Maybe, just maybe..." I whispered.

"Do you need any help, kid?" he asked.

"Possibly, I may have figured this out, but I don't know for sure if this will work..." I said.

"Just try it, knock yourself out." he said.I nodded.

'Think... What did you learn in the Tree Walking Exercise?' I thought.

'In the Tree Walking Exercise, the tree was still but it also had cracks in the bark that I could latch my chakra into. Maybe, I can do the same with the water!' I thought.

I went next to the water and studied it.

The flow.

The water was quite calm, making gentle waves.

"Pattern..." I whispered.

'Medium, small, small. Medium, small, small... 1, and 2, 3. 1, and 2, 3.'

"I got it." I stated. I meditated shortly and took a step on the water.

I took another step, and another.I looked down, and looked up at Zabuza-sensei.

"Nice job, kid. But that took too long. And the way you do it, there is no room for the unexpected to happen." Zabuza-sensei said.

He held up a small stone. He threw it into the water and skipped towards me. It stopped next to me, but I noticed the ripple effect.

It disrupted the pattern, causing me to drop into the water.

I swam back to shore.

I looked at the water, 'I think... I think... Your chakra has to move with the waves, and there needs to be a small bit of extra chakra in case of a ripple, so that it will even it out!' I thought.

I hurried and got onto the water, and smiled.

After a few hours, the sun came, and I was able to stay on top of the water, even when Zabuza-sensei was throwing rocks at me.

"Alright, now, time to do a spar. See what we need to get you better at." Zabuza-sensei said."Hai! I will do my best!" I said.

"No weapons. Just nin, gen, and taijutsu." he said.

"Go!"

"Water Release: Gunshot!" I said, a large ball of water came at Zabuza-senesi who dodged it.

"Hidden Mist Technique..." Zabuza-sensei said. I was pretty much blind, not seeing anything but mist.

'Knowing a Wind Release jutsu would be very good right now...' I thought.

"Water Clone Technique!" I exclaimed with my hand in the tiger sign.

Four clones of me appeared and we got back to back of each other. One of the clones got punched, the other clones of me began trying to attack on that side, but there was nothing there. The other three were soon popped.

It was just me And Zabuza.

Zabuza appeared out of no where and he tried to punch me, I dodged and tried kicking him. I got one hit in, but he ended up kicking me into the water, I jumped out with a Water Clone.

3 kunai were thrown at my water clone and I. I used the Reverse Weaponry Technique sending them in the direction they were thrown.

"Sensei! I thought you said no weapons!" I said.

"Expect the unexpected." he said.

He was right behind my clone with a kunai at my throat.I got behind him with my own kunai at his throat.

"Take your own advice, Sensei." I said.

Sensei turned into water, and I had a kunai at my throat once , he slit my eyes opened, apparently I was in a Genjutsu that whole time.

"When?" I asked.

"Ever since I suggested having a spar." he said.

"Your opponent uses Genjutsu, correct?" he asked"Yes."

That is a pretty basic genjutsu, nothing too difficult to do. You would have lost against him." Zabuza-sensei said.

"Yes, Genjutsu isn't exactly what I'm good at." I said."What all weapons do you use?" he asked me.

"I use nunchaku rarely, senbon, kunai, and shuriken." I answered.

"Are you any good with nunchaku?" he asked.

"I'm not the best. I train with them when ever I can, but I just am not very talented with them." I said.

"Okay, now how about we just spar, Nunchaku versus my sword. No jutsu or chakra. Just weapons." he said.

"Alright." I got my nunchaku out.

He came at me with astonishing speed, I couldn't quite use the nunchaku fast enough to block his was right above me, his sword swinging down towards me, I stopped it with the chain on the chain broke easily, and the sword was about to cut me in half, when Zabuza-sensei stopped.

"You weren't kidding about sucking with nunchaku. It's obvious they weren't meant for you, and you'll probably never be able to use that weapon against anyone above a Genin." he told me.

"I will teach you kenjutsu. Since your opponent also uses kenjutsu. Because the best way to fight against a weapon is with another weapon. Remember that." Zabuza-sensei said.

"Hai!" I said.

"I will begin teaching you kenjutsu tomorrow, but now, time for ninjutsu training. I'm going to teach you a D-Rank that is a specialty of ninjas from Kiri. You've seen me use it before. Its called the Hidden in the Mist Technique."

It was easy, like he told me. I learned in about an hour. Then it was Genjutsu training.

Zabuza-sensei and I talked about anything, and as we held a conversation, he would put me in various genjutsu leaving it to me to get out of it.

By lunchtime, I was out of chakra, and we were finished.

"Alright, kid. Go out and buy a katana so I can begin teaching you how to wield it. And meet me at the waterfall by the hot spring. We will do more chakra control exercises and our training there tomorrow." Zabuza-sensei said.

Haku came and carried me on his back all the way home."So, Akiko-imouto, what did you and Zabuza-sama do today?" he asked.

"I learned the Water Walking exercise, the Hidden in the Mist Technique, and that I am really bad with the nunchaku! So Zabuza-sensei asked that I go out and buy a short katana so I can begin to learn kenjutsu." I said.

"Well, it seems you learned a lot today. Should we go out and get that katana before we go home?" he asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind carrying me the whole way there. I don't think I'll be able to stand much longer..." I said."Don't worry about it."

"Sorry, Onii-san." I said. He just quietly walked to Konoha Armory. Tenten's parents owned the place and I saw her working the register.

"Good afternoon, Tenten-chan!" I said waving.

"Akiko-chan! Haku-san! Are you here for some weapons?" she asked.

"Yes, we're here for a katana." Haku said.

"That's no problem, we have plenty of them!" Tenten said.

We looked at their large stock of katanas. Some used different sized blades, different designs. I saw one that was all black.

"Look at that one, Onii-san! It looks really nice!" I exclaimed.

He touched the blade."This blade was widely manufactured, it is not very strong because the blade is made with a weak steel. Train with it too hard and it will break. If you sharpen this blade with your chakra, then it will break then too. I will not allow my imouto to have a tainted weak blade. You will have a strong blade that will protect you." Haku said.

"Onii-san... Thanks for looking after me!" I said hugging I opened my eyes after hugging him, I saw Tenten cleaning this beautiful blade.

"Tenten-chan!" I looked up at me, surprised.

"I love that blade! Its is so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Akiko, that one may not be for sale." Haku said.

"Actually, I made this one. I'm not really supposed to sell a blade that I made without permission from my dad. I would sell it to you, but it may not be strong enough or good enough to protect you in the field." she said.

Haku went over to the register and looked at the beautiful blue and silver blade.

"It looks quite strong to me, do you mind if I examine it, Tenten-san?" he asked.

"S-Sure! Go ahead!" she said handing him the blade that was decorated with snowflakes.

"It's quite a beauty, and the metal is very sturdy. The design that is engraved is perfect down to the last detail. The blade itself is not very sharp, but that can easily be fixed by sharpening it ourselves. The menuki (ornament) was well done along with the mekugi (peg). The tsuka (handle) in all was done beautifully especially for an amateur." Haku said.

My jaw dropped at all the sword terms he was using. I had no idea he knew so much about swords.

"So, if you will let us, we'll buy it." Haku said.

"Uh, um... Thank you for your compliments... And I'll sell it to you guys, for 5,000 ryo (enough to pay for a low D-Rank mission) since it was made by an amatuer anyway." Tenten said.

"Really, Tenten-chan?! For that little?! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, your snowflake pin gave me the idea of the snowflakes on the katana. So you deserve it." Tenten said.

I got out my wallet and gave her the money she asked for.

"Thanks Tenten-chan, I'm really grateful to you!" I said with a smile.

"No problem, Akiko-chan." she said.

"Thanks again, Tenten-san." Haku said with the katana in his hand, and he walked out of the store with me on his back.I would learn many things before the third exam. About three weeks later, I would run into Naruto.

I was just taking a walk when I thought I heard Naruto's voice.

I saw Naruto seemed to be practicing summoning, next to a man who was peeking into bushes.

"Naruto? Are you training?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey! You summon bunnies, right?!" he asked.

"Um, yes..." I said.

"Can you help me with this! I can't get a frog! Its always a tadpole!" he exclaimed.

"Since Pervy Sage is no help at all!" he said.

"Pervy Sage?" I looked over at the giggling man who looked over at me.

"Oh my goodness... Th-thats The Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya! He's a Legendary Sannin!" I exclaimed getting on my knees.

He was rumored to be very powerful, he was trained by the Third hokage, and he trained the Fourth Hokage. And this man seemed to be training Naruto.

"Ha! See?! I knew the young generation remembers me!" he said patting my head.

"Hey! Don't touch Aki-kun! You'll get your gross pervy juices all over her!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" he yelled. They began glaring at each other.

'Male Bonding!' I thought , I looked at Jiraiya, since it isn't often you get to meet a legend such as him. I decided to ask him to do something if possible.

"Um, Great Toad Sage-sama?" I asked nicely.

He seemed to be delighted with the respect from me, and said "Yes? You want an autograph, don't you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if theres a seal that holds water. I didn't see any of those over at the Armory. I thought they could be very helpful in the Third Exam." I said.

"Oh, yeah... Those are really easy to make. I'm guessing you don't know how to make seals.." he said.

"No... And my handwriting isn't the best..." Suprisingly.

"Well, I can give you one, kid. Since you do seem to be a fan." he said giving me a small scroll.

"Uh... Aki-kun, how do you know so much about Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I remember Iruka-sensei telling us about the Three Legendary Sannin. They are very powerful ninjas. You remember Orochimaru? He was one of them along with Jiraiya and the strongest medic-nin ever, Tsunade." I said.

"That old pervert is actually a legend?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he was trained by the Third Hokage, and he trained the Fourth Hokage, Naruto." I said.

"Whoa... So if I keep doing what ever stupid thing he tells me to do, I can become Hokage even sooner!" Naruto exclaimed.

"M-Maybe... I don't really know." I said.

"Sounds good to me! Now, can please help me with this summoning thing?" He asked.

"All I can tell you is keep trying until you got it down." I said waving goodbye.

"Train hard and good luck, Naruto! Thank you again, Jiraiya-sama!" I said.

As I was on my way to the arena to meet Haku, I would find Ryota who was dirty and a little bigger than before.

"Ryota!" I said hugging the rabbit.

"Yo, Commoner!" Ryota said.

"I'm so glad to see you! And we're really lucky that you got back now! I'm on my way to the Arena that we will be fighting at to meet with 're checking out key advantages and disadvantages of the setting. And we're doing planning." I said.

"Cool, sounds boring. But, I guess we gotta do it. I'm pumped to kick that Daisuke kid's ass! I got some new tricks up my sleeves. Well, wait I don't exactly have... Um, You know what I mean, Commoner!" Ryota said.

I gave a good laugh at the brooding rabbit.

Haku was waiting for me at the Arena.

"Okay, this is where you will be fighting the kid, Daisuke. Do you notice anything about it?" Haku asked.

"Um... It's dry?" I said.

"Actually, there is pipes underground, filled with water." Ryota commented.

"Correct, Ryota. There is pipes underground. They are to help give you an advantage. This arena was made for the battles here to be fair. There is water underground, there is trees for hiding, it is dry so a fire can burn hotter and longer. This why it is important that you know your surroundings. And remember, this is not a fight you want to run up quickly and knock someone out. This is where you show off a little bit, but not too much, to show your power and to gain Chunin status. So, I can help strategize, with room for the unexpected of course. Ryota, what exactly did you learn in your absence?" Haku said.

"I can do a damn good Henge these days, I can make clones, and I learned some larger scale Water Release Jutsu." Ryota said.

"A Henge, you said?" Haku said.

I gave a smile and looked at the scroll in my hand.

"I have an idea." I said.

* * *

><p>Holy Roman Empire, this was a long chapter... And frankly, I know nothing about swords, absolutely nothing except there cool and pretty. (NOOB) And I got the information in this story from Google. Thank you guys for all the Reviews and everything, I love you guys, ya know?!<p>

Anyway, no sappy stuff this chapter, Reyna, don't get emotional, Song of the Day... Rising Hope from Mehouka Koukou no Rettousei. This anime like, just came out a few days ago. And it was one of the one's I was really hyping first episode was okay, it wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be, but I think (HOPE) it will get better.

Anyone else watch it?

Also, did ANYONE see Mekaku City Actors? If you didn't go watch it. It is so awesome. With a Hatsune Miku lookin chick, a Meiko looking girl, and an Alice Human Sacrifice moment at the very end after the ending was really cool!

And once your done reading this chapter, and you submitted a review (Cause I know you all will *wink *wink* *nudge* *nudge* I want you guys to go read Like or Love by Roxymoon.

It's awesome, plus its ShikaxOC, and you guys know how much I looove me some sexy Shikamaru anything!

And, today I got a haircut. If you guys are familiar with K-Drama, You Are Beautiful, I got the Go Mi Nam haircut. And if you guys haven't watched it, go and watch it one of these days. And my favorite fake bands is on it, A. N. Jell. AMAZING!

So, sorry about the somewhat long A/N and the chapter that was not completely focused on training.

Don't be Ghost Readers, now!

Try to get to 108 Reveiws for me, kay?

Luvz and Hugz from Baka-chan! ^^

And this wasn't beta-ed so yeah...


	42. Chapter 42

"Onii-san?" I asked as we were walking to the arena on the day of the Third Round of the Exams.

"Yes, imouto?" he said, smiling at me.

"Do you think I'll be able to do it?" I sighed.

"Well... I think you can do it. You have the strength and you have the practice. Really, I think you just need to have confidence in yourself, because you can do it. Believe it!" Haku said making a goofy face.

"Why did you steal Naruto's catch phrase?" I said in between chuckles.

"You seem to always feel better when you hear Naruto-kun saying that. You need to feel good and happy; it makes you fight better," Haku said.

"PLUS YOU HAVE ME, THE AWESOME RYOTA ON YOUR TEAM! I AM KAMIIII~" Ryota yelled.

"You guys are right. Even if Zabuza-sensei isn't here... HE'LL BE ABLE TO FEEL THE WAVE OF MY VICTORY FROM HERE ALL THE WAY TO THE LAND OF WAVES, WHERE HE IS!" I yelled.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about Commoner!" Ryota exclaimed.

"I'M AWESOME!" Ryota and I shouted at the same time.

"Okay, that doesn't feel natural at all..." I muttered.

"You sure have a lot of confidence," An older female's voice said.I turned around and saw none other than Natsumi Kira, the girl I beat during the Chūnin Exams.

"Hey what are you doin' here!? You want to get your ass beat again, ya jerk?" Ryota asked.

"Tch. Don't get cocky. I let that girl win, since the only reason we're in this weak village is to get a better relationship with it anyway. So, was ordered to let a Konoha ninja win against me, if I was to fight one in front of the Hokage and other officials. But my teammate on the other hand, he is even stronger than me. He didn't even show half of what he can do during those preliminaries. So, he is going to go all out against you, girl. So if you don't enjoy not breathing out of your neck, just withdraw," Natsumi said, her eyes not leaving my own.

"Wh-what? Why would I do that? I-I..."

"I was just warning you to keep up your guard," Natsumi said, walking away towards the arena."What was that..." I whispered.

"Just pretend you didn't hear that," Ryota said.

Haku was silent, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Onii-san..." I said pulling on his sleeve.

"Oh, come on! We don't want to be late!" Haku said, pulling me we got there, and I was ushered down into the main part of the arena, I noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

I stood between Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto... Hey, Shikamaru..." I said.

Ryota looked around, "We're missing Bird looking jerk and Sound jerk. Not like I'm gonna miss those jerks," Ryota said.

"You shouldn't say that kind of stuff about Sasuke... It's not nice, and he's my teammate!" I whispered.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests... Welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering in Konohagakure for the Chūnin Selection Examination! We will now begin the matches of the final round between the ten candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back... And enjoy!" we all heard Sandaime's voice say.

"Before we begin, I have a few announcements... Look here," The proctor pulled out a piece of paper that had our names and who would be fighting whom.

"There have been a few last-minute changes. Look again and confirm your assigned opponent," the proctor said.

'Please don't let it be Gaara. Please don't let it be Gaara. Please don't let it be Gaara.' I thought to myself.

I looked and saw that I would still be fighting Daisuke Ashiya. I looked at him, and he gave a cute smile and waved at me. That smile and wave gave me the chills.

"Listen up, all of you. This is the last exam. The landscape may be different, but just as with the preliminaries, there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat, unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case... I'll stop the match before anyone is killed, understand?"

"Pity..." I heard Daisuke whisper, he gave me an evil smile, not even trying to be cute anymore.

"Don't let him get to you, Commoner," Ryota whispered.

"I-I won't," I whispered back to him.

"All right then, match one... Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. You two stay down here, the rest of you can proceed to the waiting room outside the arena."

We all walked to the waiting room, Daisuke Ashiya staying one step behind me the whole time.

'If I'm going to start my plan, I'm going to have to do it now...' I thought to myself.

I went to the Chūnin that was in the room with us

"Um, sir, I have to use the bathroom," I said."You'll have to wait; you're fighting next," he said.

'Dang it... I'm going to have to do another method of convincing, won't I?' I thought.

"Um, sir, you don't understand. I seriously have to go..." I whispered ever so slightly, "It's a certain time of the month, sir... I just want to feel clean..."

His eyes widened and a blush was seen on his cheeks.

"Fine. Go kid, and be back before your match."

As I made my way to the woman's bathroom, I smirked because my plan was about to begin.

Haku's POV

I was simply amazed at the power Naruto was showing.

I knew he was great with Shadow clones, but wow. He was truly strong against this tough determination, it was very overall, I was glad it was Naruto up against Neji. Because I was confident that most of the other Genin, including Akiko, wouldn't have a chance against him.

He was truly amazing.

I'm sure that Akiko was doing her rare yell, just for Naruto.

After Naruto's win, it was the match that I was very excited to watch.

Akiko and Daisuke were called out to the both glared harshly at each other.

"You think you can beat me, ya jerk?" Akiko said. I was a bit taken back by what she said.

"Oh, Akiko-chan... Of course I do~ I can violently kill you too~~desuuu!" Daisuke said.

"Don't try your little cutesy trick on me, kid," Akiko growled.

"Okay, you two. Begin!" the proctor jumped back, but Akiko rather than jumping back, she jumped was throwing a series of powerful kicks, in a style I hadn't seen used before.

'Did Zabuza teach her this?'

"Water Release: Water Whip!" Water came out of Akiko's hand, and it became a rope and it flew towards Daisuke who was making quick jumps, dodging the whip.

"You think you'll be able to catch me that easily?!" he got his dual swords out of their began to slice the water, which seemed impossible. He was slicing it as if it was paper and he was using smirked at her, but she smirked right back. The water that was on the ground reformed into the whip that wrapped around him.

"Heh... big talk for a little jerk. Lightning Release: Thunder Discharge Disaster..." she said, lightning shot out of Akiko's hands into the water whip, shocking Daisuke, she got her hand out of the water before it could shock her too.

"That all you got? I thought the girl who beat Natsumi would be more fun... What a pity..." He said.

Suddenly, Akiko was frozen. She wasn't moving at all.

"Foolish Akiko-chan," Daisuke said, rushing forward with his sword in his he got closer, Akiko suddenly had her sword out; the sword was blocking the incoming slash from held the sword with one hand, and in the other, she got out a scroll.

"Hey, Daisuke. SUPRISE, YA JERK!" Akiko opened the scroll towards him and hundreds of gallons of water came out in a knocked him back, and then I saw something in the water.

I saw Akiko punching him from the water.

Half of her of her was water, half of her was her normal self.

I looked at the other Akiko and saw a poof. The Akiko that we were watching the whole time, was in reality Ryota.

The real Akiko had to have been using the Hidden in Water technique to hide herself in the water scroll. Letting Ryota use the Henge to fight as her, and use the element of surprise on her real Akiko was smirking at the surprised Daisuke.

"Let's get serious, Daisuke-san," She said, glaring at him.

"Y-Yes... Let's Akiko-chan," he said standing up, rubbing the bruise that was in the middle of his face.

"Secret Jutsu: Six Sword Dance," she ice blades formed on her elbows, hands, and knees.

"Oh, learned a new trick? Ha, not good enough for me and my blades." Daisuke said rushing forward, he threw a series of slashes and stabs, but Akiko dodged them was doing her own series of attacks trying to knee him and cut him. But they were evenly match.

They couldn't get many cuts on one another.

Soon, her blades on her knees and elbows fell off, and she was stuck with her hand blades.

It had to have taken a lot of chakra, and the Daisuke seemed to just be breaking a sweat.

I noticed, he hadn't used a lot of chakra. I hadn't seen him use any ninjutsu; he barely even used taijutsu.

He was relying on his swords and speed. Which somehow gave him a good defense and finally got a good clean cut on the side of Akiko's stomach.

She yelled in pain, and the last two ice blades fell off. She looked like she was out of unsheathed the sword Tenten had made."Aw, Akiko-chan... Why don't you just give up? You're out of chakra, and I'm still as full as can be!" Daisuke said."No, because I know I'm strong enough to beat you. And Naruto would never let me hear the end of it if I gave up now," she said.

"RYOTA!" she yelled.

He did the Henge, and stood next to rushed forward with her; they were constantly switching spots. They seemed to be trying to cause confusion.

They both threw senbon after senbon at him. He went at one with his sword, but the other would attack him. If he went for one, the other would attack no matter then began to engage in a taijutsu battle with him. And the boy was getting pounded on. One used strong kicks while the other used precise punches at vital points, one of the Akiko's poofed and turned into Ryota.

"Sorry, I'm out of chakra," he said.

Daisuke smirked and used chakra to rush up behind Akiko, and he had his sword at her throat.

"It's over, Akiko-chan, say goodbye to the world~desu," he said. Ryota instantly turned into Akiko, and sped behind Daisuke.

"Last vital point," she said, and before he could react, she hit him in the temple.

He fell down, unconcious.

She poked him, "Yup, just sleeping!" she exclaimed.

"WAY TO GO AKIKO!" I stood up shouting. The crowd was wild. I had never been so proud of her until that moment. I had been proud of her before, but then I see this display of great tactics and use of the expect the un expected saying. I was almost crying from how well she did.

"I AM AWESOME! REPEAT IT TO YOUR GRANDMA AND UNCLES! AND YOUR MOTHERS! YEAH!" I heard Ryota yell.

Akiko picked up Ryota, and limped out of the arena, seemingly right into the arms of Sakura who began healing her.I smiled as I made my way towards my twin.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating for a while. I had EOI (End of Instrunction) Testing this week. I had to take a test I had to pass to graduate. I passed, but I needed sometime to recharge, sleep, catch up of Fairy Tail (I say feeling guilty).<p>

Well actually, by the time I update this, I'm catching up on Naruto Shippuden. Seriously, I just got caught up with the English Dub.

Sad, right?

And, I have my own personal WattPad now! My name on there is BakaChanLovesAnime. I'd really Appreciate checking out some of my stories over there after you review.

Please? I'm not trying to be a review whore, promise! It just motivates me and gets me better. Like remember the formatting nightmare that was the first chapters? That was fixed thanks to an early reviewer. So, anyway...

Hopefully you liked the chapter...Anime Song of the Day, Rock City Boy from Fairy Tail. I love Fairy Tail. Truthfully, I have so much Fairy Tail merchandise it's on the creepy side.

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and being awesome!

Luvzand Hugz! ^^


	43. Chapter 43

We evolve beyond the person we were a minute before. Little by little, we advance a bit further with each turn. ~Simon (Gurren Lagen)

* * *

><p>I had won against a tough opponent. I couldn't believe it! And I had never realized how amazing medical chakra was.<p>

It felt like a warm bath, in a room that smelled like coconuts, while eating a bunch of chocolate, in your brain.

An Inuzuka was taking care of Ryota, and I could hear screams about the Uchiha."Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun HAS to be there! I have to watch!" Sakura exclaimed while blushing.

I smiled at her."Well then, let's go then. You're supposed to be on stand by just in case some gets severely injured anyway. So we should and watch. Then when Sasuke wins, then you can be ready to heal Gaara," I said with a smile. Though I had a feeling it would be more of a fight than that.

"Hm... That makes sense! Let's go!" she said, seemingly to be very happy.

"Ryota! I'm going to go watch Sasuke," I called as I left.

"Okay..." he mumbled.

I saw Haku who motioned for a hug at the door.

"Onii-san!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"Nice job, Imouto-chan..." he said.

"I take it you have it from here, Haku-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I can take care of her," he said.

Sakura ran off to watch Sasuke and I walked with Haku to where some of the others were."Hey, Ino-san!" I said while sitting in the empty seat next to her.

"Akiko-chan! You did really good!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I said.

She noticed that Haku was standing next to her.

"H-Haku-san! How are you?" she said with a smile and blush.

"I'm doing well, Ino-san... are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I'm doing just fine! Peachy!" she exclaimed before laughing, quite creepily.

"Well, hello my cute little student!" Kakashi-sensei's voice rang out.

I looked behind Haku and saw Kakashi-sensei standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei! You finally showed up!" I said.

"Yeah, sorry we're late. An old man fell in a raging river on the way here and it was difficult to catch him," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Your excuses are getting worse and worse, Sensei..." I said.

I looked down and saw that Sasuke and Gaara were starting.

The fight was obviously hard on Sasuke and Gaara seemed to be backed into a corner using moves that caused his siblings to have looks of terror on their , I saw feathers everywhere.

"Whoa..." I muttered.

'Genjutsu!' my mind exclaimed.

"Kai!" I exclaimed. I saw that Ino had fallen asleep, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and most of my Genin classmates were asleep. ANBU were attacking Sand-nin.

"Onii-san! Kakashi-sensei! What's going on?!" I said in a panic.

"We're being attacked," Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"Kakashi-san, over on the roof at the central viewing tower, someone's using a barrier ninjutsu," Haku pointed out.

"Kakashi! Look inside the barrier!" Gai-sensei said from behind them.

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed.

"What?! Sasuke..." I muttered. I didn't see Sasuke in the , I saw someone come towards me.I had my sword out in an instant stabbing the man in the stomach. Not a fatal wound, but he wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Akiko-chan, stay here and if anyone attacks you, defend yourself. If they don't pay attention to you, then stay out of the fight. I'm going to thin out the enemy ranks," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'll assist," Haku sped off with Gai-sensei.

I stood there eyeing everywhere looking for enemies.

"Akiko-chan!" Kakashi-sensei said from behind me.

I slightly jumped but turned around to look at him.

"Undo the Genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and wake them up. I've got another mission for you. This mission will take your full focus. It's an A-Rank Assignment the likes you haven't seen since the Land of Waves," he said.

"Okay! What do you want us to do?!" I said as I watched Kakashi-sensei slash another Sound-nin."Sasuke is pursuing Gaara and the other Sand-nin. You have to undo the genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and chase after Sasuke. All four of you," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Four?" I said confused.

Kakashi-sensei summoned a little pug.

"Pakkun will track Sasuke for you!" Kakashi-sensei said.

'Well I guess I've seen weirder things...' I thought.

"Come on little girl..." Pakkun said hopping and staring me in the face.

"Hai, Pakkun-san!" I said, jumping over to Naruto.

I tapped him and put some of my chakra into him.

"Eh? Akiko-chan? Why am I so cold? And what happened anyway?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto! Quiet down. I'll have to tell you later," I said crawling over to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru... I know you're awake..." I said, Shikamaru wasn't half bad at genjutsu in the Academy since it took the least work, in his eyes.

Pakkun bit him and he instantly opened his eyes yelling, "YEOW!"

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?!" I asked urgently.

"Hmph. I didn't want to get dragged into it. No thanks... I don't care about Sasuke..." Shikamaru said pinching Pakkun's cheeks. Pakkun bit his hand.

"Wh-what the heck? What's-" Naruto said seeming to be more alert. But I interrupted him.

"Naruto, BEHIND YOU!" I yelled pointing at the incoming Sound-nin.

Gai-sensei came behind Naruto and punched the Sound-nin into a wall, resulting in a large hole.

"Okay, here's your mission! Once you've heard it... Head out through that hole! Chase after Sasuke, converge on him, and stop him! And then watch and wait somewhere safe until you receive new orders!" Kakashi-sensei commanded.

"Did something happen to Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.

"I'll explain on the way! We have to go, now!" I said pushing Naruto to get out the hole.

We jumped along and I explained the situation.

"Hey! All of you hurry up!" Pakkun barked at us.

"There are two squads, that means EIGHT shinobi! Actually, plus one more... NINE shinobi on our tails!" Pakkun said.

"Man..." I muttered.

"It doesn't look like they know our exact position yet, but they're definitely gaining on us, and guarding against ambush," Pakkun said.

"Darn! They're probably all Chunin or above! If they catch up to us, we're dead!" Shikamaru said.

"Dang it! Then why don't we ambush them and get rid of 'em?!" Naruto asked.

"We can't! They'll be expecting us! And they will most likely know this area as well as we do mostly being Konoha missing-nin!" I said.

"We're going to have to leave one of us behind, and delay them by making it look like we're lying in wait," Shikamaru said.

"A decoy..." I said.

"That's right. If that person can detain them, the enemy will lose track of the other three. And we'll be able to hasten the pursuit. However, the one who gets to be the decoy will most likely die," Shikamaru said.

"So any volunteers? We need our doggie guide in order to find Sasuke, which means... I'm the only choice, what a drag..." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"What?!"

"Why you?"

"It's better than all of going down together. Besides, the only one of us who has any chance of pulling off the decoy act and even possibly surviving is me. Well, I'll catch up with you all later... So hurry up and go!" Shikamaru said.

"I'm counting on you!" Naruto said.

"Be safe, Shikamaru-san!" I called as we ran off.

"Hey, the enemy's still gaining on us! Is he really trying to delay them?!" Pakkun said.

"Yeah! I know he is!" I said.

As we kept running, Pakkun sniffed deeply.

"Comrades, there are others pursuing Sasuke also!" Pakkun said.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is it the enemy?!" I asked.

"I can't tell... Just that they're not human!" Pakkun said.

We sped we caught up, Sasuke was laying on a large tree branch and Gaara, looked like a demon in an animalistic defensive position.

"Akiko..." Sasuke whispered with the black flames across his face.

"We're you fighting recklessly again!? Your mark! Sasuke, I really worry about you sometimes!" I said as I froze the mark.

"Um... Aki-kun?! Who's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the demon Gaara.

"I think that's Gaara..." I said.

He looked horrifying, and I was scared, really scared.

"You're the one I didn't get to kill!" Gaara yelled to Naruto.

"L-Let's run! C'mon!" Naruto jumped past Naruto towards Sasuke.

'No...'

"Ice Release: Ice Wall!"A large ice wall got in front of us, protecting Sasuke and I from Gaara's sand hand technique. I had to keep my hands on the cold wall pushing chakra into it to keep from the hand that was now separate from Gaara's body from breaking the ice, killing Sasuke and I.

"Naruto-kun! You can do this! I have to keep this hand away from Sasuke! It's up to you!" I yelled.

I pushed more chakra into it.I heard the sound of was getting harder and harder as I pushed more and more chakra into the wall strengthening. I was so worried about Sasuke and Naruto, I couldn't think straight.

I had to think of something, because I wouldn't have any chakra if I stayed like that much longer.

"Dammit. I have to get water on that sand hand. That will weaken it. It has to," I muttered.

I focused my chakra and made some of the top of the wall turn into water, and soak the sand. The pushing stopped and I was able to lower the wall.I looked down at Sasuke who seemed to be unconscious or in pain. I made four walls around him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll protect the both of you with my life! I swear!" I said.

"Water Release: Wild Water Wave!" I used a bunch of chakra and had water shooting out of my mouth at Gaara's sand shuriken, making that move useless and covering him in water.

"You're weak, letting a girl defend you like that!" a small frog said to Naruto.

"You okay, Naruto? That should make it easier to beat him, since water slows down sand and makes it less strong. But I put most of my chakra in that huge wall for Sasuke earlier, so I won't be much help. I can at least block attacks with my sword," I said.

'It's up to him now... I bet I could barely take a hit for him...' I thought.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. They all jumped towards Gaara.

Suddenly, Gaara blew and a huge wind blew Naruto was one that was flying towards the tree next to me.

'He can't get hurt, it is up to him! This thing will destroy the village! I have to help!' I thought. I jumped into the tree and Naruto slammed into me, and I slammed into the hard tree causing a snap to occur and a headache.

"Aki!" he cried.

"Heh... That hurt," I muttered.

"Aki are you okay?!"

"First I'm going to play with you and your friends without letting you die. I want to see how long it takes for either of you to give up and try to run away," Gaara's demon-like voice said.

I got up, ignoring the screaming pain in my ribs and back and brain.

Naruto got sent more and more wind slamming me over and over into the wall.

He sent sand shuriken, and Naruto got me out of the way but he got hit.

He staggered getting up and glared at Gaara.I got up and tried to get to Sasuke, but my legs wouldn't work. They were in too much pain.

"Great... I just hope that wall is keeping Sasuke safe," I used the shadow clone jutsu again, and they all were jumping towards Gaara.

"Take this! Kakashi-sensei's specialty Konoha's most sacred technique!" Naruto said from behind Gaara.

"No way..." I muttered.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" he shouted stabbing a kunai into his tail.

"Yes way..." I muttered.

Naruto was hit, but the kunai began to was a huge explosion that I was, luckily, not in the middle of.

I saw that Sasuke had caught Naruto.

"He broke his fall... And my walls! Those we're supposed to keep him safe!" I said.

Sasuke and Naruto were talking, when Naruto began to summon a large amount of chakra.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted. Hundreds of Naruto's surrounded of them was on my tree.

"Well, hello there, Aki-kun. I need to get you out of here," he said.

"But... I can help. I can try to get Gaara's sand wet again. I don't want to be useless, ya know..." I picked me up.

"I think Haku will kill the Boss if you get hurt too bad. Can you walk?" he asked.

"Not really good," I picked me up and began running towards the village.

'Useless... I'm useless... My lack of chakra, and my own weakness has me injured. And low on chakra. I can't do enough to protect my precious people. I can do a few B Ranks and C Ranks and that's it. I don't even have a super big one under my belt yet. I'm weak. I have to get stronger. I have to train. Learn.'

'I'm going to learn all Water and Ice Jutsu in existence. I finally found my goal. With all those jutsu, with more chakra, I can protect Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Onii-san, the entire village.' I thought.

I heard a huge crash from behind us.

"I have a feeling we won, Naruto-kun..." I mumbled.

"Aki-kun, I'm about to dispel. Boss is about outta chakra," the clone said.

He set me down gently and poofed away. I was sitting on a tree branch.

"Well, I might as well relax while I wait for a medic-nin or someone to swing by..." I said.I looked down at my bloody shirt, and swelling legs.

"Well... I know what I'm doing once I'm out of the hospital, since I know that's where I'm ending up. Wait... Where's Ryota!? Is he okay?!" I said. I began to freak out at the fact that I had left Ryota behind, where a battle was happening.

"Oi, Commoner, you don't need to wonder where your god is. He's right here! And he's fresh out of mercy!" Ryota said from above me.

"Ryota! You're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Duh... But I'm hurt that you left me behind and went and got yourself injured without me! Next time I'm not showing up to hop to your rescue and take you to hospital!" he said.

"Heh... Sorry, Ryota," I mumbled.

"Just throw me a food pill and get on," he muttered.

"Thanks, Ryota!" I said.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, kinda my fault for having writers block. I couldn't think of what to write and how to explain this whole thing. I had time to plan ahead, but it just was difficult for some reason.<p>

Anime Song of the Day, Daze from Mekaku City Actors. I love the song so much! I'm just waiting for the full version to come out TT-TT. I deserve to wait until the end of time.

I'm really sorry! And please check me out on WattPad ( BakaChanLovesAnime) even though I don't deserve it!

And I'm also sorry for the crappy chapter, cause I had to force myself to write this, and I'm not happy about , I have a huge plot twist a-coming. Soon. Very Soon.

Dun.

DUN.

DUUUUUUN!

Don't be Ghost Readers!

XD

Luvz and Hugz! ^^

**Next Chapter at 115 Reviews. Monday (most likely) if I don't get that! ^^**


	44. Chapter 44 Playing Avenger

God's not at home. He's on vacation at Vegas. ~Eda (Black Lagoon)

We just witnessed a classic example of what I call miss directed rage, I believe the technical term is being an ass. ~Sohma Shigure (Fruits Basket)

It's amazing how much you kiss your own ass. ~Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

You Frenchies just love to hate us! Why don't you go back to making statues of hot green chicks! ~America (Hetalia: Axis Powers)

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE #1<strong>

I had woken up a day or so ago, and it was normal. I was limping to the bathroom when before I knock on the door I hear a voice inside. Haku was shopping with Naruto and Tazuna.

"Itachi Uchiha... You killed the clan... My family. You gave me half a life... An avenger's life! But now... It's time to get my revenge!" Sasuke's voice said.

I didn't exactly want to interuppt his little daydream in the mirror.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Hahaha! Bwuhahaha!"

I had to use the bathroom really bad.

"Um... Sasuke-kun..." I said quietly knocking on the door.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Man, I really have to go... I would wake up Ryota, but I think I'd rather die than get between him and his sleep.'

"Kakashi-sensei!~ Sasuke-kun is playing avenger in the bathroom... Again..." I called to our sensei who was reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE #2<strong>

It was during the break before the final stage of Chūnin Exams, and I was walking down the street on my way to the market to get some delicious curry udon to-go to celebrate Haku finishing a B-Rank mission in the Land of Water. I was almost at Rena's Udon Specialty Restaraunt when I heard argueing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BRAT?! YOU THINK RAMEN IS BETTER THAN DANGO?!"

"NO! I DON'T THINK SO! I KNOW SO, BELIEVE IT!"

'Believe it... That couldn't be Naruto, could it?' I looked into a restaraunt and saw Anko and Naruto glaring at each other.

"I SHOULD SHOVE THIS DANGO STICK RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"HEY! DOING THAT TO ME WON'T MAKE DANGO ANY BETTER!"

I sighed, because it looked like they were scaring the living heck out of all of the customers and the store owner.

'I guess I should get involved before they hurt someone... But Rena's closes soon... Man, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.'

I walked in, and the people looked half scared I would joing their loud arguement.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Excuse me! Naruto-kun, Anko-san, you're both scarying everyone trying to enjoy their own respective meals. Some eating dango, and some eating ramen." I said.

"Well, I was kind enough to offer him some of my dango, since I was feeling generous, and he refused. Saying he only ate ramen!" Anko growled.

"I know, I know dear. But the thing is, you're both at fault. As long as dango and ramen are still around to make people happy in the place that is closest to the heart, does it matter which is better? They both warm the heart and give you a special feeling inside that can only be described as true happiness..." I said.

The two looked calmed down at my speech.

As I left, I ignored the grateful stares, and said four words.

"And, curry udon's better."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to Microzombie for the idea for OMAKE #2, and to you the reader! If you wanna tell me what you would like to see in an omake, just tell me in a review and I'll PM you about it.<p>

And this may be the last chapter for another break (I'M SO SORRY). But I'm going on vacation to Las Vegas to visit family, then right when I get back to Oklahoma, I'm volunteering at a Church Camp, and yeah... So that's going to be at least two weeks without wi-fi. But, even I won't have a chance to post anything. I can try to get ahead on this story.

Also, I would really appreciate it if you would go to my WattPad ( BakaChanLovesAnime) and support my story Red Daze (which chapter 1 is currently on FanFiction right now), and the character is similar to Akiko in someways, but not exactly like Twinzies.

Okay, normal stuffs... Anime Song of the Day the World from Death Note. Yes opening two was awesome, but Opening one just got me so Pumped (Piggeh Pumped SHAMELESS PEWDIEPIE REFERENCE). I loved it! The anime was good too. Until a certain somebody died. Not spoiling, but OH MY SWEET JASHIN ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ! THAT WAS **UNCOOL!**

Teehee, sorry about that... Anyway, this chapter was unbeta'ed because of my own stupidity and forgetfulness. And I apologize to my sweet beta who always has to put up with my weird updating, strangeness, sucky spelling, my lack of brain power, and many other things. Man, someone get Kakashihasnicearms a really big cookie! ^^

Lol, anyway, check out Red Daze if its not too troublesome.

Don't be Ghost Readers!

And Luvz and Hugz!

**EDIT: Go to my Profile for links to FanArt, and just pictures of Akiko and others. Includes Ryota and Naruto hugging, A Sleepy Aki, A Hand Holding Sasuke, and some rivalry tension!**


	45. Chapter 45

I want to believe that memories, even sad and painful ones, should not be forgotten ever.  
>Sohma Momiji (Fruits Basket)<p>

* * *

><p>The Hokage was dead. Me becoming Chunin didn't cover that up. Frankly, I would have rather stayed a Genin so I knew that the kind, loving old man who let me in approved of my promotion. Back then, I was a silent, quiet, utterly broken child who could've been an assassin, or just a sociopath. But, he let me in. Not just for me, though, but for his old comrade Hikari. Who also was dead. I knew for a long time she was dead. Died all those years ago protecting me. It seemed people I cared about, that I saw as family, had a knack for dying. The Hokage not only died for me, but the entire village.<p>

The clouds above were even crying. And here I was, not letting myself shed a tear. Because I thought that crying and being sad for a man's brave sacrifice would be an insult. I just let my self mourn and just silently lean on my older brother's shoulder who was crying, for he formed a bond with the Hokage. And would often spend time with him as a bodyguard, or just as a friend.

After the funeral, I silently went home. Along with others in the Rookie Nine. And I stayed there.

Day after day, I let myself mourn for the loss of the Hokage. And him dying, ripped off old scabs, that were Hikari that I failed to mourn for a long time.

All these years, it was Haku this, and Haku that. Then I found him, and I made friends, many friends. But though I loved Hikari to death, I never truly mourned her. I cried as a child for my own family and myself. Selfish was what I was. It was myself, not who died for me.

I got it through my thick head that I didn't only have one life on my shoulders. I had two, Hikari and her legacy, and I had my own. I told myself that I would be a master of Water, now I knew I had to not just for myself, or my friends or family. But also for Hikari who died for me.

As I was contemplating my life on our couch, I heard a loud banging on my door.

"AKI-KUN! AKI-KUN! GET OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT! ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE WE'VE HUNG OUT!" Naruto's voice rang.

I ran to the door.

"Naruto-kun, please... I live in an apartment you know, and I don't want my neighbors getting mad at me..." I said hushing him.

"But, Aki-kun! I'm going to get ramen, and its been forever since we've gotten ramen together!" Naruto whined.

I sighed.

"Fine, wait in the living room then, and I'll get prepared to leave the house." I whispered letting him in.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed before plopping down on my couch.

I walked in the bedroom grabbing my casual white dress with a blue bow, bandages, and my blue slippers.

I went in the bathroom quickly showering with my cherry blossom shower gel, and getting dressed.

I was out of the bathroom in 5 minutes flat.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun." I whispered.

"Don't think your leaving me, ya jerk!" Ryota exclaimed in his bed.

I picked up Ryota and put him at his usual on my shoulder.

"Okay, Ryota, we're going to get ramen!" I said cheerfully.

"As long as I get those carrots I was promised, I'll be good." Ryota said.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Naruto said practically dragging me and Ryota to Ichiraku Ramen.

"I'd like 6 pots of miso ramen, believe it!" Naruto said to Teuchi.

"One bowl of beef ramen, and a bowl of carrots, please." I said.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said happily.

As we were eating, someone rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"It's just as I had heard. You really do eat nothing but ramen. You're even taking a girl to eat ramen! That's a sad excuse for a date." Jiraiya said.

"THIS WAS A DATE?!" Ryota yelled, but was ignored.

"Vwo! Pferfy Pfage! (Whoa! Pervy Sage!)" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thats not nice, Naruto-kun! And, good afternoon, Jiraiya-sama." I said.

"Well, well you two... I was planning on taking Naruto somewhere to help me with research! But, I can always just take you instead little Akiko-chan." Jiraiya said.

"NO WAY! YOUR TAKING AKI-KUN TO HELP YOU GET RESEARCH FOR SOME PERVY BOOK! HAKU WILL KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, it'll be fine.. Plus, this is no ordinary research jaunt, you know. There's a particular woman I want to cover, so we need to find her." Jiraiya said.

"I don't have time for this! I've got to train! Kakashi-sensei is gonna teach me all sorts of new jutsu, like the Chidori!" Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I have a feeling that's more Sasuke's signature move..." I said.

"Yeah, and its your duty as a ninja not to steal another man's signature move! Plus, I know this real cool jutsu that's so much mightier than the chidori... Oh well, I guess it'll just be the cute little Akiko and me..." Jiraiya said.

"Don't forget me, ya jerk! And if your plannin' on exposing her to anything perverted, your gonna get I'll kick your ass and move up in the Pecking Order!" Ryota exclaimed.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Naruto exclaimed before running off to go pack.

Jiraiya looked down at me who was still standing there.

"Don't you have to pack?" he asked.

"I always take emergency supplies like basic rations and a lot of senbon. I have it all sealed away in my storage seals. I also have my katana in there in case something goes horribly horrific. With Naruto there, there's no doubt that something is going to hit the fan. And I doubt it will be cake and gum drops." I said.

"Heh heh... You're a weird kid." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head.

"I get that a lot." I replied.

Soon, Naruto was back with a huge bag.

"Um, you're a little too enthusiastic kid... It's not like we're holing up in some mountain for a few months." Jiraiya said.

"You orange nincompoop! Grow a brain cell, will ya?!" Ryota said.

"Hey, bunny! How about you just eat your carrot and shut up!" Naruto retorted.

"Um, guys how about we all talk about something that we can all not fight about... Like how beautiful a day it is today, or how according to physicians-"

"PERVY SAGE! PERVYSAGEPERVYSAGE PERVY SAGE! WHAT JUTSU ARE YOU GONNA TEACH ME NOW?! Since you chose me to be your travel companion, it means I'm something, right! It means I've got some incredible talent hidden inside me right? Right?! HEY HEY! Why did you choose me anyway? Maybe its because you have get to get as good as me in order to be initiated into sage-level super jutsu?" Naruto said, not even breathing.

"You know, a long time ago, the Fourth Hokage was my student. And you see, it's almost funny how much you remind me of him... I suppose that's why." Jiraiya said.

I thought about what I knew of the Fourth Hokage. He was a great ninja, said to be the fastest and the deadliest. He had died killing the Nine Tailed Fox.

We had finally made it after awhile, to this town that seemed to be filled with casinos.

I carefully watched our surrounding, with ninja senses slightly tingling.

"Ryota... Am I the only one getting the feeling something is gonna happen soon?" I whispered.

"Nope. I think something seriously dangerous is gonna happen." Ryota whispered back.

I saw that NAruto and Jiraiya had walked ahead.

I ran to catch up with them.

They seemed to be staring at a really pretty girl.

"Here, here's our room key! Go up to the room and practice manipulating chakra, both of you!" Jiraiya exclaimed putting the key in Naruto's hand.

"WHAT? You can't drag me here and then just leave me!" Naruto said.

"Hey, at least you won't be alone. I'll practice too... Well... More like weaving hand signs for a new jutsu Onii-san wants me to learn. But... Ryota will help you, right?" I said.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"See... He'll do it!" I answered giving a warning look to the rabbit.

When we got up to the room, he took the bed, and was meditating but grumbling about Pervy Sage.

"STOP YOUR DAMN GRUMBLIN' AND CONCENTRATE, YA JERK!" Ryota yelled anytime he got bored of the blond's grumbling.

"Hm... Absolute Zero... Maybe it would help me deflect moves like Lightning Armor... I wonder if I'll be able to use it with the one handed seals weaving that Haku taught me... Man..." I kept mumbling trying to figure this scroll out.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

Naruto got up and was about to open the door.

"Naruto-kun, don't." I commanded.

He froze where he was.

I quickly unsealed my sword.

I slowly opened the door to see a man taller than me with the Sharingan.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hands clenching the katana even tighter.

He easily slung the door open and saw Naruto.

"Hard to believe that such a child carriers the Nine-Tailed fox." the man said.

"I asked who are you?" I asked.

"You gonna give an answer or not?" Ryota added.

"I don't need you. I would like Naruto to come with us." the red eyed man said.

My katana was instantly at a defensive position. Ryota had eaten a food pill and was now transformed to look like me, now in his own taijutsu position.

"I don't know you, but I know that Naruto-kun isn't going with you!" I growled.

"Hm... Why don't you all step out of the room so we could all talk more comfortably." the red eyed man said.

Naruto walked forward, but I blocked his way with my shoulder.

"I doubt Jiraiya-sama truly left us unguarded. My bet is that he put up some seal to make sure that no one he doesn't trust can get in." I said.

"Hn. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." the man said.

"Yeah, ya jerk! If you want him so badly, why don't cha come in and pass me and Commoner over here! We'll give you the beatin' of your life!" Ryota exclaimed.

The red eyed man didn't even blink, but he simply said, "Long time no see... Sasuke."

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke's voice said.

My eyes widened with worry. Sasuke was alone out there, up against two obviously powerful ninjas. One even had one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's swords, Samehada, Sharkskin.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke said.

Suddenly I remembered back to our introductions when Team 7 was first made.

"What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain somebody."

'This has to be that certain somebody!' I thought.

"Well... Sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you... Who is that kid, Itachi?" the Sharkman asked.

"He's my brother." Itachi said with no emotion at all.

"That's funny, cause the whole Uchiha Clan was wiped out the way I heard it, by you." Shark man said.

"Just as you told me to... I've resented and hated you... And lived solely TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled, whipping out his Chidori.

He yelled as he ran towards him, suddenly his hand was caught by the Shark man, making a hole through a wall.

"THATS IT!" I yelled.

"Water Release: DOUBLE GUNSHOT!" Ryota and I yelled, hurling a fast water ball towards the Shark man.

He easily cut it in half and smirked at me.

I stepped outside of the room, and behind me Naruto was doing a handsign.

I began to slash towards the Sharkman.

He easily dodged.

"Prepare to die, girlie." the Sharkman said, holding his sword in the air.

Suddenly I was on the head of a frog.

"Where the hell did you come from, ya jerk?" Ryota exclaimed.

"You don't know me at all. You should have done your homework. The Toad Sage, Jiraiya falls victim to no woman's charm. Beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm! A man like me isn't so wired to just blindly follow a woman like a dog! When you get to my level, the women are the ones who writhe at my charm!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Jiraiya-sama! Your here!" I exclaimed.

"Thank god, we were about to get creamed. Uh... I mean... I coulda taken them ya jerk!" Ryota said.

"Aah... Jiraiya-sama touted as one of the legendary Sannin. No matter how much of an unrivaled woman-chaser you are, I didn't think our delaying tactic would succeed that easily, but..." the Shark man started before being interrupted by Naruto.

"What, you even know Pervy Sage's true identity?!"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that infront of people. It's demeaning." Jiraiya said.

"It seems you've undone the genjutsu we placed on that woman." Itachi said.

"Placing a genjutsu on a woman to separate me from Naruto.. What kind of coward would do something like that? Plus, I know he's the one you're really after." Jiraiya said seriously.

'These two...' I thought.

"Now I know how Kakashi knew. I see that you were his information source." Itachi said.

"To take Naruto with us is the supreme order given unto us by the Akatsuki."

"Well... I have something you can tell the Akatsuki. Them jerks can go to hell or their gonna get hung personally by me BY THEIR ENTRAILS!" I said sadistically letting the anger in my heart come out.

"Calm down, Akiko, let me handle these two right here." Jiraiya said patting my head.

"Stay out of this." Sasuke said standing up.

"Go away... I have absolutely no interest in you." Itachi said bluntly before kicking Sasuke into a wall.

"Calm down, Commoner... You're a leaf in a calm stream..." Ryota said.

I was getting madder and madder watching Naruto about to help him, but was told to butt out by Sasuke. I thought I had to help him. But he was getting beaten down by his brother.

"Leaf in a calm stream... Leaf in a calm stream..." Ryota still whispering.

"FUCK THE STREAM!" I yelled running forward, careful not to look in Itachi's eyes. And I began to freeze him up to his ankles.

"Relive that day." I heard Itachi whispered.

I slammed myself in between him and Sasuke, briefly looking into his eyes.

And then suddenly, the world changed around there was death, blood all around me.

"Akiko... Akiko..." I heard a voice.

I saw Hikari, and the villagers.

"No..." I whispered. I began trying and trying to get out of this genjutsu. But it was no use.

I was forced to relive that day over and over again. With blood on my hands, ice spikes coming out of my back in defense. My mother, slapping Haku. My father, a bastard of a man causing the death of my mother.

The day, the normal snowy day that changed my life.

* * *

><p>Okay, done. I rage quit. Alright, here I am just typing away, minding my own business trying to make a nice long chapter. Then BOOM an Internet Failure Appears and uses Self-FREAKING-Destruct and refreshes while I'm typing.<p>

That just happened.

And its not cool.

Okay, on a better note, Anime Song of the Day is... CHA LA, HEAD, CHA LA from Dragon Ball Z. Now, I'm currently watching Dragon Ball the original series, and liking it. But I only watched it, not because Naruto was based on it, but because the Abridged Series is so awesome. So I felt like I had to...

With that said, I hope this was to your liking.

Now, Don't be Ghost Readers. And if you are a ghost reader, be like Abridged Nappa, he would hopefully review.

Kay, bored now.

BYEEEEEE, and obey the Pecking Order.


	46. Chapter 46

The past isn't something you can throw away. It stays with us forever. It's the same for everyone. We must live on, carrying the burdens of our past with us. That's why it's important that you carry the burdens of what you do now and how you decided to live your life today. ~Train Heartnet (Black Cat)

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my eyes were slightly blurry. All the long suppressed memories fresh on my mind. I realized after a few seconds, my eyes were just watering.<p>

"Akiko-imouto!" Haku's voice said. I felt myself be wrapped in strong, yet delicate arms. He was hugging me so lightly, as if he were afraid that I would break if he hugged me any tighter.

"N-N..." I couldn't get the full word out.

"Onii..." I slightly whispered, yet it seemed he couldn't even hear it.

I saw behind him, was Sasuke who was glaring at me.

"Sasuke-ku-" I tried to get his name out.

"Akiko." Sasuke said.

"Why did you do it? It was stupid of you going up against him. Why would you try to protect me? I don't need protecting." Sasuke growled at me.

Suddenly, my look of sadness and innocence turned into a glare.

"You... You hypocrite. You were going to go up against him. He was t-trying to put you in this hell of genjutsu. I had to watch things I've long forgotten about over and over and over again. And I did it, because you're my comrade, and I'll protect my comrades, my family, no matter what." I practically snarled at him.

Haku was giving off a cold killer's intent.

"You bastard... If you don't get out of my sight NOW. I'll personally kill you..." Haku said.

Sasuke raised his nose, and left without a word.

"Onii-san..." I whispered.

"Akiko... I'm sorry that you had to see that." Haku said.

"It's okay... It's just what he said hurt... He's my friend, at least I like to think he is... But the first thing he does when I wake up is be mean to me. Call me stupid for protecting him. That genjutsu that Itachi had put me in was terrifying. I w-watched Okaa-san and Obaa-sama die. Again, and again, and again! Watch your retreating back as you ran away into the forest. Kill those villagers, our Otou-san, again. It was hell... T-True hell..." I was bawling by the end of my speech.

Haku now hugged me even tighter, I could feel a tear drop on my hospital gown.

"AKI-KUN! AKI-KUUUUUUN!" Naruto's voice yelled.

"Hi, Naruto-kun..." I said, giving him a weak smile.'

"Here, Naruto-kun, will you stay with her for a while? There is someone I must talk to." Haku said leaving.

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto said, immediately sitting down and talking about the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Haku's POV<p>

I began searching for the Uchiha boy. Though I was very angry at him, I knew he was just as worried about Akiko as I was. He didn't leave her side once at the hospital. He most likely felt guilty or just angry at the fact that he protected by the girl he obviously liked.

I found him, he was at the training ground, sitting down, staring at the stream.

"Sasuke-kun, I apologize for letting my anger out on you. Now, I am only here to talk." I said.

"Hn. I'm not apologizing to her if that's what your here for." Sasuke stated.

"I don't expect you to. Actually, I want you to understand my twin's actions by telling you all about our past, since I doubt she has told you about it." I said, as I sat down next to him.

"We were both born January 9th in a small farmer village in the Land of Snow. We never had a glamorous lifestyle. Both of our parents were unsuccessful farmers that barely had enough money to feed and clothe us all. We just lived a simple life. Akiko was fairly happy child. Our neighbor, Hikari-san, would act like a grandmother to her. She would let her borrow books, teach her about being a kunoichi, since Hikari-san was a ninja here in Konoha at one time. When we were kids, I practically dragged Akiko out to play. Though it was unsuccessful since she wanted to read her book. I went to a small pond that had not frozen over and began playing in the water. That's when I discovered that I could control water. I thought that it was really cool, so I called my little sister over and showed her. She tried, while she didn't do it very well, she was making it move slightly. We showed our mother who reacted with pure rage and fear. She ended up striking me, causing Akiko to be fearful of her. What we didn't know was that our father had seen our Kekkei Genkai and he told the village. And at the time, those with kekkei genkai were feared and hated because of the recent war, so the villagers came to kill us. Our mother was killed while we were asleep, but she screeched before she left this world. Akiko and I woke up and ended up escaping. She forced me to run ahead of her so that she could protect me, and hold the villagers off. I, like the coward I was, ran off leaving my only sibling." I said, now having tears run down my face.

Sasuke's eyes were now slightly widened.

"While I was running, she was being beaten down by those villagers. With bats and bo-staffs. Her kekkei genkai protected her. She unconsciously used the move, Certain-Kill Ice Spears and she killed them all, except for one. Our father. She killed him, out of anger and sadness. She sent an ice spear right through his heart. She broke down in tears realizing what she had done. That's when Hikari-san arrived. Hikari-san gave her supplies, and tearfully told her to run to Konoha because the rest of the villagers were on their way. She held the off. And neither Akiko or me know if she is alive or not. We just assume that she's dead, but there's a possibility that she's alive. Though I highly doubt it. Akiko ran, but stopped in a city for a while before moving on. She finally made it to Konoha, but the psychological damage was done. And she was emotionally broken. Imagine having blood on your hands at such a young age. And she was not the type of person that could easily get past that. She was a pure, innocent child. She felt as if she had nothing left. And once she made friends, she began to see them as family and she would do whatever she could to protect them so they wouldn't end up like Kaa-san, or Hikari-san. She's lost a lot, so when she has something to protect, she'll do it even if it costs her life. And this whole story, she was stuck in. That genjutsu, Tsukiyomi, showed her all those memories. The killing, the death, the blood. Most likely, Itachi would have shown you similar memories. Your own horrible memories. You didn't have to go through that hell of a genjutsu. But she did. She was already sensitive and fragile psychologically but now, she could even go into pure insanity from that genjutsu. She risked her life for you, and you call her things like idiot. Frankly, it should you. But it wasn't." Haku said.

Haku got up, and as he walked away, he turned around.

"You better be grateful to her... And now, you owe me, and you owe her. If she is ever close to dying, or is battling someone she cannot win, you had better intervene. And you better save her even if it costs you your own life. If you don't, when I die myself, I'll drag you down into an even lower level of hell." Haku growled before body flickering away.

* * *

><p>Akiko's POV<p>

It had been a few days, Haku was on a mission, and it seemed Naruto and Sasuke rarely wanted to leave my side. Sasuke would just silently sit in the room, barely even look at me. Naruto would go on and on and on. But something between them wasn't right. There was some kind of tension.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? What happened while I was unconscious?" I asked.

"Um... Aki-kun! Where's Ryota?!" Naruto said quickly.

"Why are you dodging the question, Naruto-kun?" I asked.

"We fought, not a big deal!" Naruto said.

"It was different, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Um..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's none of your business, Akiko." Sasuke said.

"Hm... Okay..." I whispered.

"Visiting hour is over, guys!" Sakura's voice rang.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang with a blush.

"Just get out, Naruto..." Sakura growled.

Naruto walked out, then Sasuke followed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I didn't notice you were here! You can so stay! I'll even stay in there to keep you company so that we can all have a nice group conversation. And maybe when Akiko-chan goes to sleep we can-"

"SAKURA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO MAKE THEM GET OUT!" I heard a yell from down the hall.

Sakura immediately tensed up.

"YES, SEMPAI! Sorry, Sasuke-kun, you have to leave. But tomorrow you can come extra early and we can hang out, and-" Sakura was again cut off by Sasuke leaving, not even listening to the rest of what she had to say.

"Aw..." Sakura whispered.

"It's okay, Sakura-san. Maybe next time!" I said with a smile.

She gave me a weak smile and closed the door.

I looked up at the white walls.

"Hm... This is really enough to make a girl go stir crazy... Oh, what I would give to have Ryota in here. But no pets allowed sadly. Even after I told them he's not a pet, he's my teammate, they just looked at me weird... It's not cool... Oh my sweet kami, I am going stir crazy. I'm talking to myself... I just want a simple walk. That's all I ask." I said to myself.

I began to get up out of the hospital bed. My legs were very weak, and I had a small bit of trouble. But once I got my balance, it was simple.

Thankfully, I didn't have anything hooked up to me, or it would have been a bit more difficult to leave the hospital.

I climbed out the window and began to walk on the main road, hoping that no one from the hospital would look for me at such an obvious place.

I then saw Sasuke with a backpack walking towards the gate.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

He seemed slightly surprised to see me.

"Akiko, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked.

"Well... It was very boring in there... And I just wanted to take a walk." I said.

"Go back to the hospital." he commanded.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Are you leaving the village?" I asked.

"There is no way for you to stop me, since you barely have the strength to stand, so I can tell you. Yes, I am. I'm not destined to go down the same path as you and Naruto." he said.

"So, you're just going to leave. Leave so that you can train with snake man who tried to kill Naruto and me?" I growled.

"Yes." he said emotionless.

"Are you stupid? Why would you do that? You can still get strong here in Konoha. Naruto, me, everyone will be heartbroken. Your my friend, my comrade, and I'm begging you to stay. Please don't leave us. We all love you, in one way or another." I said, now letting a single tear drop go down my face.

"Your naïve, Akiko. Something that is fake and all lies, like love won't make me stronger. That little thing you believe in about protecting those that are precious to you, is fake. Its a lie. The only thing that make you strong is hatred. Hatred gives you strength. It kills those petty emotions like love and happiness, and makes you be able to do things you never would have dreamed of doing before." Sasuke said.

Now, Sasuke was close to my face. Seeming to lean in closer, and closer.

"Love is nothing but a weakness." he said, before hitting one of my vital points, knocking me out.

'I should have been on my guard...' I thought, as I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I had plenty of reasons to leave.

Strength and my hatred was a reason.

Akiko, was a weakness of mine. That is another reason.

There was something about her, that was interesting. It wasn't love. Though, some would probably call it that.

Just the thought of her facing Itachi, out of all people, for my sake was sickening. To think that this girl would risk her life for me. It was disgusting. Seeing her in the hospital because of me and Naruto, was revolting. Doing that not because of hatred. But because of something else.

I hated the fact that she would get hurt because of me. And what I wanted to do was keep her alive and preserve her for one day reviving the clan. Not because of something like personality or looks. Frankly, she was a plain girl. Black hair, brown eyes. Nothing stood out about her. But her power was amazing. Capable of using two different chakra natures as a rookie. While I was only able to use fire jutsu and different weapons.

That was all I liked about her. Her power, her kekkei genkai.

Though it was not even close to the power of the Sharingan, it was still quite the spectacle. Then, I began noticing the little things that she would do was attractive. The way she would shyly try to break up fights, and if she was in a fight, she'd give it her all, and not hold back.

And I wanted to protect her, not have her protect me.

I was a danger to her.

So I had to leave.

Maybe if I got my revenge, I would go back to her.

But, maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized, I'm almost at the end of the original Naruto series... I only have one volume from Shippuden. Yikes. Looks like Baka-chan has some shopping to do.<strong>

**Okay, so at the end of Haku's POV, I had to take a break. That whole last paragraph just grabbed my heart, and gave me goosebumps. I guess retyping that backstory just got me going. Then that threat was like, "OHMERGAWD, HAKU I WUZ WUUU!"**

**So, yeah, I had a good time with this chapter. It was fun to write.**

**Now since Shippuden is coming up, I say new Akiko. Like, her personality will undergo some changes. Oh believe it, at the end of Part 1, you may hate a certain man even more now. You'll see in the next few chapters, or at least the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWAY! As much as I love the current FanArt Cover I have of Akiko that I got back when ATSM was its terrible beginning stages (like the first 20 odd chapters XD) but once Shippuden hits, then she probably won't look the same. So, how about I hold a contest.<strong>

**For new Cover, for Shippuden! Just draw your picture of Akiko (Must have Akiko in it, Ryota is optional) and send me a link to it. Preferably on DeviantArt, since I have an account on there.**

**By the way, I drew this picture of Akiko in Road to Ninja, and I kinda crack up anytime I see it. Links to all FanArt is on my Profile! ^-^Anyway, Anime Song of the Day... The World of Midnight from Black Lagoon! I love Black Lagoon! And I mean it when I say it. I seriously love it. Its is awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, now that that's all done.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Don't be Ghost Readers, and BAIIIIIIIII~**


	47. Chapter 47

I'm afraid to lose someone, more than the pain of being alone, more than anything. ~Yuki Azumi (Gakuen Alice)

I woke up that cold morning on a bench to two Chūnin fetching paper for the Hokage.

"SASUKE-KUN LEFT THE VILLAGE!" I yelled right as I woke up.

When I told them what happened, I was immediately escorted to the hospital where there was chaos.

Sakura was heartbroken when I told her. She was silent before walking away from me.

I frowned.

I had a feeling that the Hokage was going to a team out to get Sasuke.

Despite having a cold, I begged for the hospital to let me leave.

I still had a broken rib, and I had a hairline fracture in my knee. I had to stay off of it.

"Do you not understand?! My teammate left the village! I have to go and help Naruto bring him back! I have to!" I yelled.

"No means no. You are not in the condition to leave the hospital, much less the village," The stubborn nurse replies.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed.

"Akiko... Stop," Haku's voice said.

"Onii-san," I said.

"It was quite careless of you to leave this hospital, and I don't expect you to make that same mistake. I will be leaving in a little bit to back up the first squad of Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, Kiba-san and Akamaru, Naruto-kun, and Neji-san. Most likely, I'll have to use my speed to run past Sasuke-kun and ambush him, if he ends up getting past everyone. We will bring him back. So, don't worry, and let yourself heal," Haku said.

"B-But..."

"You would slow us down, and I don't want my imouto, who happens to be injured, to be involved with this mission," Haku said.

"Okay, Onii-san... I'll stay here," I whispered, pouting slightly.

"Good. Now, I must go get my senbon then I will leave. I love you, Akiko," Haku said before disappearing.

I waited silently for an hour.

I was biting my nails and trembling in worry. I was worried about the team.

And I was worried that they wouldn't bring back Sasuke.

I had every right to be angry with him, but me being mad at him didn't make me want him to leave for good.

Leaving so many people heartbroken.

Ino...

Sakura...

Kakashi-sensei...

Naruto...

I knew Naruto would take it the worse out of all of us, since he thought of Sasuke like a brother, though he would never admit it.

Tic.

Tock.

Tic.

Tock.

Time was passing.

Minute after minute after minute.

"KAMI, IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled.

I got up, jumping out of window, only to land on the back of Ryota.

"I've been waiting for you to crack, Commoner... Now, let's get home and grab supplies, ya jerk!" Ryota said.

"You're here!" I said.

"Your brother told me about your condition, and that you ain't in the condition to run or anything. So, I'll be your legs for now, so I can support ya!" Ryota said, hopping from rooftop to rooftop to our small apartment.

I quickly changed into my regular ninja attire and put on my Konoha headband.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Let's get going, Ryota," I said with a determined smile.

"I ain't the fastest rabbit that you can summon. Try summoning Mari! She's fast!" he said.

"Okay!" I said, biting my finger and slamming it on my floor.

A bunny about the size of the enlarged Ryota appeared. She had a dark pink coat and dark eyes.

"Sup, the name's Mari. It's about time you summon me, kit. What are ya needin'?" she said.

"I need to ride you in the direction of Sasuke-kun," I said.

"Uchiha?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I can smell a damn Uchiha from miles away. Climb on. And if you didn't look so weak, I'd make you run yourself. Hold on or the g-force will throw you right off. And Ryota, you better hold on tight, cause I've gotten faster." she said.

I got on her back, and she took off.

Frankly, I was surprised. I expected her to be fast but not that fast. She seemed to have run a mile in a few minutes.

"YOU'RE REALLY FAST!" I yelled.

"Rabbits are made for speed, you bet. I can outrun a damn cheetah any day, believe it or not," Mari said.

* * *

><p>Haku's POV<p>

(Go to YouTube before reading any farther and listen to 'Sadness and Sorrow' from the Naruto OST for the full enjoyment of this next part)

* * *

><p>Watching Naruto and Sasuke's fight was heartbreaking.<p>

Though I knew not to intervene.

If Sasuke really was going to kill Naruto, then I would immediately put him in a near death-state, but oddly he only left him unconscious.

As Sasuke left, I cloned myself, one to heal Naruto and the real me would go after the weakened Sasuke.

As he walked I watched silently before making my presence known.

"Sasuke-kun. Did you really believe that they would send just rookies after you?" I asked.

"Hn. Are you going to get in the way of my revenge too?" he asked.

"It depends, Sasuke-kun. Does your revenge include you fighting me, which would be a losing battle, and going on to the snake man?" I answered his question with a question.

"I will get past you no matter what," he said.

"Arrogance. Since you have this cursed mark, you think you can get past me easily. You are weak now. Barely any chakra left, and my bet is some of your muscles are failing you now. All for the sake of your revenge. But, Sasuke-kun, answer this: What will your revenge solve? Will it bring back your clan? Will it make them come back to you? No. No it won't. Revenge won't solve anything, so why do it in the first place?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt a powerful presence behind me. And it moved quickly, almost faster than me.

I turned around to see a grey haired man in glasses slash at me with just his hand.

'What the devil is he doing?' I thought as I jumped away from him.

"You know, I think Sasuke-kun and I have both heard enough inspirational speeches to last us a lifetime," he said.

"Sasuke-kun, you go on to Orochimaru-sama. By the time you get there, I will be done here," the man said, waving Sasuke off.

"No," I said, running towards Sasuke. But the man was instantly in my way, slashing at me again with his hand.

I jumped back again, suspicious of what this man was doing with his hand.

He held up his hand again, and gave me a sadistic smile.

'I must end this quickly. I can't dwell on if I kill him or not. I must end it!' I thought.

I gave a slight smirk when I sensed Kakashi's presence taking Naruto back to the village.

'I will kill two birds with one stone. Stop Sasuke, and get this man out of my way.' I thought.

"Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" I exclaimed letting a massive amount of water spew out of my mouth covering the area with water.

It hit the grey haired man and I believe it hit Sasuke too.

As the water began to calm, I raced in the direction of Sasuke's chakra. My arm and chest were both beginning to scream in pain.

"Internal wounds... No... He got me with chakra scalpels," I whispered, now feeling low on chakra.

"That was a really big move, I guess I myself got overconfident as well," I whispered.

My speed was now decreasing to where I was barely running.

"I see the chakra scalpels got to you, Haku-kun." the grey haired man's voice said.

"You..." I whispered with a glare.

"Too bad you get to die here. But who knows, we may meet again in another life. Where I can kill you again," the grey haired man said, now using the chakra scalpel to slit my throat without leaving a mark on my skin.

The pain was unbearable.

And soon consciousness began to just fade away into nothingness...

"I'm sorry to leave you, Akiko and Zabuza... I wish I could tell you both how much I love you..."

* * *

><p>(Now would be the time to listen to 'Despair' from the Naruto Shippuden OST)<p>

Akiko's POV

* * *

><p>I was too late.<p>

I waited too long.

And now here he was.

Dead.

Right there.

Barely any visible wounds, but he was dead.

Life and all light gone from his eyes.

Nothing but an empty shell.

My brother...

My only family...

Gone.

All life was now gone from my eyes.

I was now nothing but an empty shell.

I was practically a breathing corpse.

But corpses don't feel pain or sadness.

I felt it.

All the time I spent emotionally recovering from my childhood was now wasted.

Because this…this was way too much.

Me, finding Haku, with such a sad look.

It was snowing, which was probably from Haku's pure heart.

I wish I could have said my heart was pure, us being of the same blood.

But right then, my heart turned cold. Black as night, cold as winter.

The snow that began melting in my heart was now frozen, in the dead of winter once again.

Yet it was worse.

Because now, there was no hope, no fire, or heater.

It was all ice, snow, darkness, and sadness.

Nothing could change it.

The feelings of guilt and anger were beginning to boil inside of me.

I let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream.

Ryota was silent, just watching in horror as he saw the Akiko he knew fade away.

* * *

><p>I feel so emotional doing that! TT-TT<p>

I just feel so bad! Man...

But this is the chapter before Pre-Shippuden filler.

And who knows how long that'll take since I have only one Naruto volume from Shippuden, so it may take a while since I utterly refuse to write this from the anime, takes too long.

Anyway, I hope this was to you liking.

And I have no Anime Song of The Day, because I don't feel it necessary.

Please, leave a review if you can...

Thanks for reading...


	48. Chapter 48

Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and most of all, pity the ones who live without love.

~Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p>Despair seemed to have a way of always worming itself into my life.<p>

Whether it was from the memories of Kaa-san and Tou-san, or if it was from Hikari.

No matter what, it would always find a way.

Now, it had gotten a hold of me again, strangling me, to the point to where I could barely move.

I was back in the hospital, about to go home a few days after the grievous day.

I was visited by numerous friends: Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Gai-sensei, and Tenten.

But I didn't see Naruto, most likely because he was in the hospital too because of injuries from his battle with Sasuke.

Surprisingly, I didn't blame Sasuke for what had happened.

I blamed Orochimaru's henchman, the one I immediately assumed did the deed, Kabuto.

That damned bastard Kabuto, killing my family.

I had no one left.

No blood relatives... They were all gone.

"You're worthless, Akiko. It's your fault for being in the hospital! You should have tried to stop Sasuke harder! You should have snuck out faster! You should have been stronger!" a dark voice in my head yelled.

"Shut up! Please!" I cried.

"You should die. Die a terrible death and then maybe Haku will forgive you for letting him die!" it said.

"STOP!" I screamed out loud.

"Akiko..." Kakashi-sensei's voice said.

I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing at the window.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei," I whispered.

"I know you blame yourself, but it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have prevented it," Kakashi-sensei said.

"P-Please, Kakashi-sensei... Go away. I don't need pity or a nice inspirational speech about friendship. I need my brother!" I cried.

He was now inside, letting me cry on his shoulder.

He rubbed the top of my head, trying to offer some comfort.

A few days later I would leave the hospital, somber instead of happy to be out of that white hell.

I calmly walked home, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Commoner!" Ryota said, now looking like a human version of himself, seeming to be making tea.

"Hi, Ryota," I whispered.

"Hey, Commoner. Want some tea?" he asked.

I nodded before sitting down.

"So, did you hear about the orange nincompoop?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"He's gonna be leaving the village for a few years to train with Jiraiya," Ryota said.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Both of them, gone... Gone from the village," I said.

"Yeah, it sucks. It'll be boring just staying here in the village without the nincompoop. I guess will have to settle for the banshee girls and doggy boy and all them," Ryota said.

"Yeah, it's not like I can leave the village. It's my duty as a Chūnin to stay in the village and keep it safe," I said.

"It would be cool to get an apprenticeship with Peach Cow Sensei." Ryota said.

My eyes widened even bigger.

"He doesn't know about Haku..." I said.

I immediately got out paper and began writing.

Once I was done I slipped it in my pocket.

Ryota and I went to the Hokage Tower.

"Do you have an appointment with Hokage-sama?" the receptionist asked.

"No, but I must talk to her. Tell her that Yuki Akiko is here to see her, please," I whispered.

The receptionist sighed before sticking her head inside.

She came out and motioned for me to go in.

I nodded and I walked inside with Ryota at my heel.

I got on my knees.

"Thank you for seeing me, Hokage-sama," I said softly.

"You're just as soft spoken as I was told by your brother. He was a kind soul, and I'm really sorry," the beautiful Tsunade said.

"You have nothing to apologize about, Hokage-sama," I said.

She gave a sad smile.

"So, what'd you come to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I would like permission to leave the village while my teammate, Naruto-kun is gone training with Jiraiya-sama," I said.

"Oh, I had a feeling you'd ask something like that... Well, who would you train with?" she asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, if he would train me," I said.

"What?! Are you crazy! He's a dangerous Missing-nin!" she said.

"Actually, he was let in the village after they sealed away half of his chakra temporarily. He trained me before Chūnin Exams, and I was said to have gone from a Low-Chūnin level to a Mid-Chūnin level in about a month. So if I were to train with him for a few years, than I'd possibly be ready for Jōnin Exams. I'd be able to protect Naruto-kun, who is very special, even better from enemies like the Akatsuki. I'd be able to possibly even master my kekkei genkai," I said.

She nodded, "Well, it would be useful to have someone at Jōnin level with him as a teammate and not just as a teacher. But, to master your kekkei genkai, you need to be able to learn a few wind jutsu. Because knowing Ice, Water, and Wind could come in handy. And if you managed to learn a lightning release you could become quite deadly. So, if this Zabuza is trustworthy, I'll trust you to go and train with him for two years. When you come back, if you've failed to learn any wind jutsu, I may send you to Suna to train with one of their few Wind users," Tsunade said.

I immediately bowed.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama! I will not let you down!" I said.

I left, immediately frowning.

Despite the brief happiness I felt, it didn't change the pain in my heart, still fresh. Still cold and dark.

I sat down at a bench and finished writing the letter to Zabuza.

I summoned Mari who didn't seem so thrilled.

"Little girl, now that you successfully summoned me, you think you can summon me no matter what and just use me as a horse?!" she said irritably.

"I didn't need you for that. I actually wanted you to find Momochi Zabuza and give him this letter," I said.

"You know there are smaller summons that are used for this kind of work," she deadpanned.

"You're the fastest, and I need a rush delivery," I said.

"No," she said.

"Oh, come on, Mari-sempai! How about I throw in a kiss?" Ryota asked.

"Fuck off," she growled at the smaller male bunny.

"How about if I offer all the carrots you can eat..." I said.

"No."

"Vegetable ramen?"

"No."

"Um... Face mask?" I asked questionably.

"No... Make it a body mask and you have a deal, girlie," she said.

"Deal, Mari-san!" I exclaimed.

She stuck the letter in her mouth and sped away.

"I should be back tomorrow!" she yelled.

"HAIII~" I yelled.

The next day, Mari came back and gave me the letter.

"I'll be back for my face mask, girlie!" she said, disappearing.

I opened the letter that seemed to have tear spots on it.

He said he would train me, and that he would help me get to a higher level. I gave a smirk.

"Now, with his help, I'll become stronger... Protect everybody that I care about, physically and emotionally. I can do it... I will leave soon... Hm. Now, with his help I can kill the one's who caused Haku's demise. Make sure their veins run cold and that they feel pain equal to what I'm feeling. I will master Absolute Zero, and I will master my kekkei genkai. Even if I die trying," I said to myself, clenching my fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa.<strong>

**My god.**

**I finished the entire Naruto series. Not Shippuden, god that will take forever.**

**But the original series.**

**(OoO) Holy shit.**

**Its like a train just hit me.**

**I did it all, and a lot of FanFictions don't get close to being done.**

**This is... This is...**

**Oh my god.**

**That means I have to decide pairing and who dies and who doesn't.**

**This is a weird feeling.**

**Heh. Bored now.**

**Anime Song of the Day is Colors by FLOW from Code Geass. God, I wish I had started watching that sooner! It is AWESOMEBALLZ! I love it!**

**Now, a big shout out to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, even though a lot of people don't like to, some of you guys bothered to and it really makes me feel good and it helps me get better! It means a lot to me!**

**I'd also like a HUGE HUGE BIG FAT of a shout out to none other than Kakashihasnicearms, who takes the time to beta and deals with my weirdness of updating, and makes sure you guys don't have to read the train wreck version of ATSM that's that you read earlier in the story (Chapter 1-26 I think).**

**Also, special shout outs to Microzombie01 and Shadowjinxed who both did FanArt.**

**Thank you all!**

**Even the Ghost Readers, since you all seemed to have read this far if you've read up to now, so THANK YOU TOO!**

**Now that the seriously long Authors Note is done now, I'm gonna submit this to the lovely beta, then work on some Pre-Shippuden Filler!**

**Luvz and Hugz! And stay symmetrical!**

**Hey, actually I liked that one... I'm keeping it.**


	49. Chapter 49

Most likely, the filler that I will do will be short chapters so I can get them out faster. There may be an arc or two, but I highly doubt it.

* * *

><p>Oh, almost forgot, one important thing before you start reading. This is the 49th Chapter, the next chapter is the 50th Chapter, so.<p>

On my profile, there is a poll. A poll where you can vote on what this chapter will be.

There are quite a few choices so feel free to check it out once your done!

* * *

><p>"Alright, kid. Let's get this straight. Right now, you're not a Hidden Leaf ninja. You're my student, you only answer to me or Gunso, who you'll meet once she gets back to the Land of Waves. This is the Pecking Order, kid. You, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, stool, Kami, Gunso, then me. So, you answer to me, or Gunso, and we'll have no problem. No saying things like you "can't", "I'm trying," or "it's too hard". It's gonna be hard to get you to a high level in a few years, so you won't be having a day off. I'll teach you water release and ice release techniques, kenjutsu, speed, Silent Killing, and everything in between. Got it?" Zabuza said looking down at me.<p>

"Hai, Zabuza-sensei!" I said.

Zabuza had been staying in the Land of Waves ever since we had left. He seemed to have liked it there and began to help protect it from people like Gato. He had a sad, sad look in his eyes when he first saw me walking up, but he seemed to have been doing his best to hide it.

And in that time he had met a woman who lived there who had left the ninja life a few years ago and began to live a peaceful life. Her name was Gunso, and Zabuza said she would probably help with taijutsu and summoning. She had a large library in her house that had scrolls and books galore.

"Time for sparring."

"Why don't you dodge?! You seem to have gone too long without training. And what is with your Water Fist anyway? You looked like an octopus that has no control of its body. Taijutsu is most definitely your biggest weakness, but we'll fix that. Most definitely..." Zabuza then had a sadistic Training Smile.

The smile that once scared me once now looked like a path to strength to me.

"Let's do it, Sensei," I said.

* * *

><p>"So is this the kid?" Gunso said. She was a brunette with dark blue eyes and an irritated look on her face.<p>

"Yes, Gunso-san," Zabuza said eating some soup.

"And she summons rabbits, like Hikari-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, that is me, Gunso-san," I said.

"Yeah, and I'm Ryota! Next Rabbit Boss, ya jerk! I'm the top of the Rabbit Summon chain right under my dad! I'm awesome!" Ryota said oddly sounding like a blond we all know.

Suddenly, Gunso was up and holding up Ryota by his scruff.

"What did you call me, Rabbit-chan?" she asked.

"RABBIT-CHAN!? WHO THE HELL DO YOOOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! YOU AREN'T DEALING WITH THE AVERAGE SUMMON ANYMORE, YA JERK. I HAVE RISEN UP AND BECAME A LEGEND!" Ryota yelled.

"YOU CALLED ME IT AGAIN?! YOU KNOW MY MOM WAS A VET AND SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO NEUTER PETS!" Gunso yelled back.

"Bitch, you're just jealous of my super summon swagger," Ryota said.

"Hey, Zabuza-sensei, do you think they'll ever stop arguing?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. The best we can do is train until their done, and then we can see if Gunso has time for your Wind Release," Zabuza said.

"Okay," I said, getting back to my soup.

* * *

><p>Not much to say.<p>

I'm still kind of bummed.

I wonder if this is how Kishimoto felt when he killed, well a certain person in the more recent episodes of Shippuden, quite a few chapters ago in the manga.

But, at least Ryota's there to lighten the mood with his comments and arguments!

And then there is Gunso, a character that just came to me. Actually, she kind of reminds me of Masako-sensei from Red Daze...

And, I have a picture for Chapter 47 on our DeviantArt Page. All links are in my profile!

Well... Anime Song of the Day... Um... I'll let my beta decide.

**(Anime Song of the Day: ****_Days of Dash_**** from The Pet Girl of Sakurasou. I was also debating to use ****_Anamnesis_**** from Another, but I won't depress you all. But Another is a really really good anime. But you were warned it will…****_shock_**** you. Perhaps there's a better word? Surprise? It's kinda like Elfen Lied if any of you have watched that…just no ecchi or anything. Just a tiny bit less of gore though.)**

Luvz and Hugz! And Stay Symmetrical! (Seriously keeping that one)

Take it away, beta!

**(Beta Note: ughhhh don't remind me of** **_that_**** death! Come on! I spent literally an hour crying when I read that chapter! Well, two hours for Itachi's animated/with-color-episode death. *sob)**


	50. Chapter 50 Road To Ninjaverse

The winner was the Road to Ninja Chapter. Now this will take place in the Road to Ninja World, where everyone is the opposite of who they are in canon. This based on the Naruto movie, and well, hope you enjoy! Who knows, if I enjoy this, maybe it will start a side story or something.

Warning Akiko will be using coarse, rude language. So that's happening. Have fun with that.

* * *

><p>IT WAS THOSE BITCHES! PENIS! PENIS! PENIS! PENIS! -Steve Zaragoza (SourcefedNerd)<p>

* * *

><p>"Team 7... Aki Yuki."<p>

I looked up from my seat at our depressing sensei, Iruka.

"Menma Uzumaki."

'Great, we have Mr. Anger Issues.' I thought rolling my eyes.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

'And then we have flirty annoying dick-sucking guy.' I thought.

"Akiko-chaaan! We get to be on a team together; maybe this will help step up our relationship!" Sasuke said.

"Fuck off. And call me Akiko-chan again, and I'll rip off your dick and feed it to my rabbit," I said letting out cold killer intent.

Sasuke seemed a little taken back.

"Oh come on, Akiko-chan! We'll have so much fun together, even if Menma-kun is on the team with us! It doesn't matter, as long as it's me and you, we can-ITAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

He was now squealing in pain as my hand was now wrapped around his junk, squeezing the life out of it.

"Now, I have you in quite the vulnerable position. I can rip this little thing off, making sure you don't have the balls to flirt with me again. Or I can snap this tiny piece of skin in half like the tiny pencil it is. You can have those two choices or you can shut the fuck up. So, I assume you won't be calling me by that weakling little name now, will ya?"

"NOOOO!" he cried.

"No, what?" I asked.

"NO, SIR, I MEAN MA'AM! I MEAN, I- I'M SORRY!" Sasuke cried.

I let go of the boy, who sat down now red and having tears running down his face.

"I assume you and I won't be having any problems, right Menma?" I asked.

He just glared at me before turning back around to face the front.

"I'll take that as a no," I said, turning back to see none other than my summon comforting Sasuke.

"Now, Ryota... What do you think you're doing?" I asked, letting my eye slightly twitch.

"W-w-well Aki-san, you scared Sasuke-san and he w-w-was just being friendly with you... So, I w-was just-"

"Ryota? What did I tell you about being too nice?" I asked.

"It gets you and your loved ones killed," he whispered.

"THAT'S RIGHT, RYOTA! SO YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT LET ME CATCH YOU BEING NICE, ESPECIALLY TO THE DICKLESS FLIRT!" I yelled.

I heard a slight yell from the already angry fangirls.

I turned around and gave them an icy glare.

"Did I hear you she-banshee's say something?" I asked.

"No, sir!" they chanted.

"Good girls," I said.

"GODDAMN IT, AKI! SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN HEAR OUR TEAMS!" I heard a familiar yell from the back of the room.

The Hyuuga heir, none other than Hinata Hyuga.

"Oh, Hyuuga, I didn't even notice you were back there. But I thought I saw some pasty white back there, so maybe I did see you and didn't pay any attention," I said.

"You calling me out, Yuki?" she asked.

"Girls, we don't have time for your petty arguments. So please be quiet."

"SHUT UP, IRUKA!" we both yelled.

Iruka was silent.

"Just call my team already, Iruka, so I can have a what do you call it, a beating with Yuki," Hinata said.

"Yosh! Team 7 I am here to pick you up, my youthful students!" a voice said from outside the door.

A dopey looking man with grey spikey hair and half of his face covered stood there.

"Kakashi, you're early. But, I don't really care. The girl is causing a lot of trouble," Iruka said, shooing us off.

"I'll meet you at the usual spot, ya bitchy Hyuuga!"

I followed Kakashi out the door where we met on the roof.

"Yosh! Time for introductions! I am Kakashi Hatake! I like training, being early, living to the fullest, and being youthful! I dislike being late, acting old, and people who fail to protect their friends! My hobbies are training of course! And I'm living my dream, challenging my eternal rival and being forever young!" he said.

"You used to get beat up a lot in the Academy, didn't you?" I asked.

"Well! It's all in the past! So ladies first, your name?"

"Ugh. Aki Yuki. Call me anything else, and I'll neuter you. I like other people's pain and misery; I like hurting people's feelings. And I like the fact that I am a professional Renegade. Renegade for life! As far as you all need to know, I dislike all of you, I dislike you, your families, and everything you stand for. And you can add about 99.9% of the world into that math problem too. My dream? To get powerful and be able to kick everybody's fucking ass," I said bluntly.

"Sumimasen. My name is R-Ryota. Please take care of the both of us," Ryota whispered.

"Stop being so damn formal, Ryota!" I said.

"Alright! Next is the happy black haired boy!" Kakashi said with a clap of his hands.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like Akiko, Sakura, Hinata, Hime, Aoyama, Natsumi, Akane, Katsumi, Kagura, and..."

"WE FUCKIN' GET IT UCHIHA! MOVE THE FUCK ON!" I yelled.

"Fine, but my favorite is Akiko-chan..." he said moving closer to me.

"What do you want on your tombstone, cock sucker?" I grumbled, trying to keep my cool as he went on about his stupid dislikes and shit.

"Next!" Kakashi sang.

"I'm Menma Uzumaki," he said. And he didn't say anything else.

"Hm. I like this team already! Now we have a nice test to do, then you're officially genin!" Kakashi said.

"Let's get this over with, asshole," I said.

"I have three bells right here, you each get one. If one of you gets your bells taken by me, you have to get them back by 12:00, or you all go back to the Academy, plain and simple. I'll be hunting all three of you down, and so show your youth and pass this test!" Kakashi said.

"Menma, we're right fucked aren't we?" I grumbled.

"Right in the down under," he answered.

"Akiko-chan, want to hide with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Goddamn it, Sasuke, shut the fuck up," I said to the wannabe playboy.

"Okay, show your youth and pass this test! It starts in 1... 2... 3! GO!" Kakashi yelled.

We all hid away into the surrounding forest.

I began run towards town through the woods.

"What are you doing, Akiko-sama?" he asked.

"I'm leaving the area so that it is less likely Kakashi will find me. Those two idiots wouldn't think of going somewhere in town like the grocery store to hide out," I said.

"Didn't Iruka-san say that teamwork is the most important part of being a ninja?" Ryota asked.

"He also said that his girlfriend was a dick sucking whore, and that he should just die. He says a lot of bullshit," I retorted.

"You d-didn't listen to him a lot in the A-Academy did you?" Ryota asked.

"Nope, only when he was talking about his failed dates and misery," I said.

"AAAAAAH! MENMA! AKIKO-CHAAAAAN! HELP MAAAAAAAEEEE! HE TOOK THE BELLS!" I heard Sasuke's voice yell.

I stopped.

'It hasn't been five minutes...' I thought irritably.

"No bells? No bells means no genin. No genin means no chūnin. No chūnin means no jōnin. And no jōnin means NO FUCKING MONEY AND NO CAUSING MISERY!" I said, getting louder and louder.

"Y-You have a v-very crazy reason for being a ninja," Ryota whispered.

"I'm not crazy! You're crazy Ryota! I-I... GODDAMN YOU SASUKE!" I yelled as I began running back to the main clearing.

"Akiko-chan! You came!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"I'm just a shadow clone, dumbass. Like I'd actually risk my bell for your dumb ass. Plus, Ryota just told me that there are no teams that have two or one person so I have to watch your dumb self and have to make sure Menma doesn't get his bell taken, which I doubt it cause he's not a clueless fucktard like you. So, that's why I'm here, and I'm gonna get your stupid bell back. But only this once, because I don't do these kinds of things for free. I expect 10,000* yen when this over with," I said.

"Ryota, where's the dopey guy?" I asked.

Ryota sniffed the air.

"Hm... I can't really smell him, but Menma-san is right behind Sasuke-san," Ryota said.

Sasuke immediately jumped and turned around to see a glaring Menma.

"Did I hear you right? Did you lose your bell?" Menma asked.

"Heheh... Sorry there, Menma-kun! Just had a brief run in with a pretty lady, but then she turned into Kakashi after asking to see my bells, then he took them," Sasuke answered.

"I would kill you if I didn't need you there to become a ninja. You idiot," Menma said with a glare.

"So, you three deciding to work together?" Kakashi asks from infront of us.

"I'll fight," Menma said.

"Me too!" Sasuke sang.

"SAYOUNARA, BITCHES!" I said dispelling the jutsu, still watching with my real body from above in the trees.

"I guess the girl isn't as youthful as I thought she was... Shame... I guess  
>I'll settle for the two of you!" Kakashi said.<p>

Menma moved right in barraging Kakashi with brutal kicks and punches.

Sasuke added a few punches here and there, then one fire jutsu. That's about it.

Soon, Menma and Sasuke were obviously tired out.

"Hm. So I guess I'll be taking, Menma-kun's bell for myself!" Kakashi said with a smile.

I gave a smirk.

"Mine," I whispered as I jumped up.

Next things the boys heard, they heard a faint, "Mine."

"...mineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemineMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

As soon as they look up, they missed me land on the ground, and punch Kakashi.

"I'm back, bitches," I said.

"Youthful! The entry, the hip and cool catch phrase as you land! It's admirable. But, I have your bell now," Kakashi said with a smile.

I look on my hip and see that my bell is gone.

"I told you to just throw a s-s-senbon and knock him out," Ryota said.

"Ryota?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up," I said twitching.

"Y-Yes! Sorry, Aki-sama!" Ryota said.

"Now, boys, and Sasuke... Let's fight this dopey looking fuck..." I said with a dark smirk.'

"I don't take orders from you," Menma said.

"Fuck off," I said running at Kakashi with Menma.

We both began to fight him with taijutsu before I threw in something Kakashi didn't expect.

I froze both of his legs.

"What the-" Kakashi looked up at me.

"I may be superior at taijutsu compared to these two assholes, but I also know a little bit of ninjutsu. Now, for your arms. Got it. And thanks for our bells," I said with a smile taking the bells off his waist.

"You're amazing, Akiko-chan!" Sasuke said.

I immediately punched him across the face.

"That's what a fucker deserves when he's the first one to lose, and the only one not to fucking fight!" I said with a glare.

"Sorry, Akiko-chan. I was just going to be back up in case you or Menma-kun got hurt!" Sasuke said.

"Hm. I'll let you live with that excuse. What's yours, bunny?" I asked.

"O-oh, I'm very sorry, Akiko-sama. I will do laps around the village as punishment," Ryota said.

"So, are we going to just sit here until 12:00?" Sasuke asked.

"It's 11:59," Menma said.

"Yay!" Sasuke said.

"Alright, its 12:00, let's melt the ice!" I said.

I melted the ice that Kakashi was just standing in.

"My god... You all are such a YOUTHFUL TEAM! IN THE END WORKING TOGETHER LIKE A TRUE TEAM SHOULD! I'D BE A FOOL NOT TO PASS YOU!" Kakashi sang.

"You're a fool anyway... But carry on!" I said.

"Team 7's first day of training will be here tomorrow at 6:00!" He said.

"Can it be 8:00? Because my brothers going on a mission at 7:45 and he won't be back for a few weeks," I lied.

In reality, my brother was only going to be gone a few hours, and he was just going to be guarding the Hokage anyway.

"You want to see your family off? That's so heartwarming! Of course! We will start at 8:00 sharp!" Kakashi said, running quickly away towards the Hokage tower.

"Wow, Akiko, you actually care about someone?" Menma asked.

"Oh, that was lie. My brother is just going to be guarding the Hokage. And saying that means we get to sleep in. You all can thank me later. 5,000* yen each. 15,000* yen in total from you Sasuke," I said walking off towards my apartment.

"Wait, Akiko-chan! Do you want to meet up at a nice restaurant tonight? Maybe have a romantic meal, then make out afterwards?" Sasuke asked.

I kicked him right in the down under.

"Stop trying to flirt. You're a shitty playboy. Maybe a few more years of practice... But for now, you're just an annoying cunt," I said as I disappeared by body flickering away.

And this was the 50th Chapter. My god.

This is cool.

I guess.

I hope that this was good.

And it was difficult for me to not put Naruto anywhere in this. I'd type Naruto subconsciously and then be like, "My god! It's Menma! Menma!"

Meaningless line that I couldn't get rid of is right below this. Okay continuing.

* * *

><p>Yeah, and I haven't watched Road to Ninja in like a few months so I hope I portrayed everyone okay. And maybe if this is well liked I'll do a few more chapters of this or make it into its own story, who knows.<p>

So, Anime Song of the Day... High School of the Dead. The show, its... Um... Weird... Okay, if you made a porno of Walking Dead, but with boobs, boobs defying gravity, and more boobs, you make High School of the Dead. Which is an okay series I guess, but I felt awkward watching it in the living room, where my parents were. So, I ended up not finishing it. But by all means, the opening song was cool!

Lol, I'm weird.

So, who's hyped for the new Sailor Moon?

I AM!

I didn't grow up with it like the adult otaku, but its still pretty cool in my book. Cause it was either the first or second manga I read. And I got into manga before anime. So... That's a thing.

And well, I'm done down here. So next chapter may or may not be Shippuden.

And a reminder, if you want to have your picture be my cover for this story, please submit it soon. Or I'll be forced to choose one of my crappy pictures on DeviantArt.

You don't want that.

And, okay, I'll be going now.

Luvz and Hugz, and Stay Symmetrical!

Beta Note: Nowadays, the exchange rates look like this:

¥10,000 = $97.97

¥5,000 = $48.98

¥15,000 = $146.95

Hope that helps!


	51. Chapter 51

It's true, crying unexpectedly does make you feel better. When you're an adult, you forget that. ~Hatori Sohma (Fruits Basket)

* * *

><p>Training.<p>

It seemed to be the one thing I could do to get that voice out of my head.

That voice who would whisper how everything was my fault.

How I should just die.

And I enjoyed that.

Feeling sore only hurt physically, and hurting physically isn't what truly hurt. Mental pain is what true pain is. The feeling of guilt, anger, and sadness on your heart makes you feel terrible. I used that mental pain as a means of getting stronger. So I could never feel that pain again.

It got to where I would often pass out from training too much, or malnutrition.

"Kid, how many times have I told you? You have to eat, drink, and sleep! You can't spend all of your time training and studying! Part of being a ninja is taking a break to let your body get used to your new found strength and speed!" Zabuza said.

"Getting stronger is all that matters, so that I can protect everyone that I love," I said in a monotone.

"Commoner! That's understandable, but you need to rest!" Ryota added.

"Training is all that matters. It's the only way I can get the voice out of my head," I said.

"What voice?" Zabuza asked.

"The voice telling me that his death is my fault. If only I hadn't been hurt. If only I was better. Faster. Stronger. If only I never existed, than he would have lived. Gotten stronger, had kids, a family and a nice life, which is what he deserved," I said.

"Haku... Do you think Haku would want this?" Zabuza asked angrily.

I looked up at the obviously pissed off man.

"Do you think he would want his precious younger sister passing out, not taking care of herself just because she blames herself for a death that was inevitable?! You were worth more than life to him! You were someone who he cared about so much, he would get mad at the thought of something happening to you! You have to take care of yourself, if not for your sake but for his sake! Because he would be heartbroken if he knew that you weren't taking care of yourself, just because he's gone, and he's gone to a better place," Zabuza said.

I looked up at him with tears running down my face.

"I-I…excuse me, Sensei. I need to take a walk," I said walking away.

* * *

><p>Two Months Later<p>

"Zabuza-sensei! Gunso-sensei! I have something I need to run by you!" I said running to them from the library.

"Hm?" Zabuza said, as he napped on the couch.

"Okay, I was reading that the human body is about 75% water, so in theory would I be able to control another person's body?" I asked.

Zabuza seemed to be thinking.

"Possibly," Zabuza said.

"I say we try it. It could be a nice new instant death move, which could be very useful especially if you're going up against the Akatsuki," Gunso said.

Zabuza seemed to be now in a far off his place within his mind.

Maybe thinking about the shark man who had once been with him in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist days, Kisame.

"Well, Zabuza, are you gonna go with her to try it out, or am I?" Gunso asked.

"You can go ahead..." Zabuza said.

* * *

><p>"So, before we start testing out this technique of yours, we need to practice controlling water using your chakra. So, maybe in theory you could literally ride water wherever you go, having it move under you, so that you won't be tired in case you run into trouble, since that's what tends to get a lot of ninja killed. You could also try incorporating this moving water into your sad excuse for taijutsu, maybe giving your taijutsu a wider range," Gunso said in front of the water.<p>

"Hai!" I said.

"Now, first thing your going to do is learn how to shape the water. Don't bother asking me for help since I'm not of the Yuki Clan, so what I want you to be able to use it like a whip, and shape it into shapes like squares, triangles, and all that shit," Gunso said.

"Yes, sensei!" I said.

It took me two weeks to master that simple principle. Next, she had me pulling water out of a fish, which was really gross.

After a while, I was able to pull all of the moisture out of a fish.

"Alright, kid, now time to see how much you've learned. It's been 6 months. We've worked on your poor taijutsu, your water and ice jutsu, speed, summoning, genjutsu, and chakra control. We've used seals on you to make your chakra reserves grow. Your kenjutsu is going very well. So, now, we're going on a hunt," Zabuza said.

"A hunt? Like for animals?" I asked.

"No, we'll be tracking a missing-nin in my Bingo book. You won't be using Ryota, but you will be allowed to use everything you've learned in your studies. We'll be looking for Ruso Bai, he's a low Jōnin level missing nin from Kiri. He left because he killed a Kiri Council Official in his sleep. He also killed his wife who tried to protect his baby son. I think you can take him," Zabuza said.

"I have to kill him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. You'll have to get used to killing eventually, so you might as well be mentally ready," Zabuza said.

I looked down.

'I want to kill Kabuto one day. I will not waste my time feeling guilty. I need to erase my feelings, and be ready. That means be used to killing, so that I can kill him. Kill him for killing Haku.' I thought.

All the light in my eyes darkened to where they looked a dark brown with no light shining, just an abyss of darkness.

"Let me sharpen my blade, and I'll be ready," I said.

"Okay," Zabuza said.

I sharpened the sword that Tenten had given me such a long time ago.

'Onii-san...' I thought.

* * *

><p>I had found him easily.<p>

He was making trouble in a small village on the other side of the Land of Waves.

I had him cornered.

He was out of chakra, and the look on his face was utter terror.

"Those eyes! Those eyes are of a demon!" he yelled at my dark emotionless stare.

I gave him a grin that looked terrifying with the dark evil eyes.

"You like to kill people? You like to kill a daddy? A husband? A brother? I'm not your teammate; I won't give you a chance to redeem yourself. I will make you pay for making an orphan of a child who had a loving family. Die, scum. Secret Jutsu: Water Pulse," I said.

Suddenly, all the water in his body pulsed within his arteries, he slightly stretched out, then fell out dead.

"Bastard," I said staring at his lifeless body.

I looked up at Zabuza who was standing near me.

He saw my emotionless eyes.

"So, you've learned to kill your emotions for the act of killing," he said.

"I just thought of it as ridding the world of people that would take away people's loved ones. Death is inevitable, but of the people out there deserve to go to hell even earlier," I said.

"I think your ready," he said rubbing the top of my head.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To learn how to wield Executioner's Blade," Zabuza said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, and now Gunso will be able to really help you. In kenjutsu, she was really talented with inserting her Wind Chakra into her blade to sharpen it. So with in another 6 months, you should be ready to go back to Konoha, they may send you on to learn more Wind jutsu from Suna, which Gunso doesn't know that much since she lived in Konoha herself and she never learned much wind jutsu with it being rare," Zabuza told me.

"She's from Konoha?" I asked.

Zabuza sighed.

"Yes, actually, you know her mother," Zabuza said.

"I do?" I asked, now totally confused.

"Hikari Satoshi. The Rabbit Sage of Konoha," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Obaa-san?" I asked.

I should have seen the resemblance.

Hikari had the bright blue eyes just like Gunso.

"One day, Gunso went on a mission, then going by Kou, she lost her entire team of genin to an ambush. She brutally killed all the men responsible. She was seriously injured, and the village found an abundance of her blood at the scene. They assumed she was dead and her body was taken to get information off of. And she felt like she couldn't let her mother see her. She couldn't let her mother, her genin's families, see her everyday. Having the guilt on her shoulders, at 16 years old. She changed her name and began to live the civilian lifestyle. Moving from place to place," Zabuza said.

"She was originally going to inherit Ryota and the rabbit summons, but instead she had lizards since Hikari meant to give it to her when she was able to become Special Jōnin. But, Gunso was pronounced dead," Zabuza said.

"I stole what was meant for her," I said.

"No, you didn't. Do you think I wanted the pressure? The pressure of learning sage mode from the elder rodents? I wasn't as smart or talented as my mom. She was a sage. She protected the village from all the evil with her devastating water techniques and her sage mode. She was said to be the best Sage of her generation," Gunso said from above us.

"Gunso-sensei... I-" I started.

"Save it. Nothing was your fault. You were the daughter she deserved. Not the screw up. While I was too scared to show my face, you came and healed her heart. I don't know how I know, but I know it. And I know it was fate that I was to teach you like my mom would. So, can cut this self-pity bullshit and get back home. I have some sweet bean paste that is begging to be cooked," Gunso said.

I was silent, but slightly nodded.

"Actually, we need to get to Bounty Station to turn in this guy," Zabuza said.

"Fine, go ahead," Gunso said leaving.

"When did she get here?" I asked.

"She worries easily, she probably followed us this whole time,"

"Oh, okay," I said.

* * *

><p>I have a few more volumes of the Naruto Shippuden Manga.<p>

So maybe one or two more filler chapters than on to Shippuden.

And REMINDER: I'm still taking FanArt for the cover contest.

And um, Vocaloid Song of the Day is Taketori Overnight Sensation! I LOVE THIS SONG! Especially the cover JubyPhonic did of it.

Now... I've been noticing a lot of you have been Ghost Readers... Please, review and I'll be honest it's completely for my self esteem, or for me to get better. Because when I get into it happy or sad, then you get an okay chapter. Then when you get into me in the "

I got one review last chapter. Oh no... They're losing interest! OHMERGAWD! There gonna throw me out of and then people will try to hurt me. And then I'll be like, "You can't hurt me! I am Swedish! The Swedish People will come!" and the Swedish people will be like, "You're not Swedish! Kick her ass!" And I'll be like, "NOOOOOO!" Then I will never be seen on the Internet again, because the spirits would then hate me and pull me into a closed space with scary Corpse Party People (Sachiko and shit)!

Yeah... I have a weird-tracked mind...

LOL, but to be serious, you don't like HAVE to review, but its kindly appreciated! And it's free!

FREE~~~~

Anyways! Thats all from Baka-chan! And um, yeah. See ya next chapter! BYEEE~~ and stay Symmetrical


	52. Chapter 52

I'm not lazy, I'm conserving energy. ~Oreki Houtarou (Hyouka)

Those who expend great energy, I salute you. ~Oreki Houtarou (Hyouka)

Baka-chan was too lazy to serch the internet for quotes that somewhat fit the chapter. So she did her favorite ones from on the top of her head. She's very sleepy. Damn lazy prick. ~Baka-Chan (BakaAndTensaiProductionz)

* * *

><p>"KATSUTO!" I yelled slamming my right hand on the ground, trying to summon Ryota's dad, the rabbit boss.<p>

"Hi there again, Akiko." Masanori, one of the largest rabbit summons, says.

"Dang it... Why can't I have enough chakra to get Katsuto! My chakra reserves have grown immensely, god damn it!" I exclaimed, punching the ground.

"Well, Commoner, even if your reserves have grown, I guess this is the largest summon you can get. Your chakra reserves are still a little small." Ryota says.

"I can't help it! Dang, I wish I had Naruto sized chakra reserves, now that would be useful." I said.

"I don't think you want anything the orange nincompoop has..." Ryota grumbled.

"You know you like Naruto-kun, Ryota. He's really nice!" I said.

"Um, excuse me. Before I leave, how about instead you try working on that ice jutsu you've been working on?" Masanori said.

"Of course, the great nerd summon would interrupt our conversation." Ryota said with a glare.

"I'm not a nerd. I'm simply literary." Masanori says.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!" Ryota yells as Masanori disappears.

"Why are you so mean to your family, Ryota?" I ask the rabbit.

"They're the craziest sons of bitches I've ever seen." Ryota said.

"Hm... but Masanori-san is right. I need to work on Onii-san's technique." I said.

"This one was developed by you, so its not really his..." Ryota says.

"Onii-san's technique created this technique, giving me the idea." I said.

I do the handsigns facing away from the village.

"Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Senbon." I whisper.

I throw senbon that I made with my own ice chakra and I travel in the senbon like with Haku's technique.

In a few seconds, I'm half a mile away from Ryota.

I quickly run back.

"This technique is really coming along." I said with a smirk.

"Nice, Commoner." Ryota says holding up his paw.

I bump fists with the rabbit that is now at my shoulders in height.

* * *

><p>"Wow, kid. Your really improving with the Executioner's Blade." Zabuza said.<p>

"Yeah, I can actually carry it now." I said with a small smile.

"Now, Wind Technique. GO!" Zabuza suddenly yells.

"Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique!" I yell swinging the Executioner's Blade to create several blades of wind that quickly slice through trees.

He suddenly attacks me, trying to punch me, but I immediately use the Executioner's Blade to block.

He punches it and turns into water.

I then have a kunai at my throat.

"You can't use the Executioner's Blade to block. You need to dodge." He says lowering the kunai.

I give a smirk as I too turn into water, and I'm behind him with a kunai at his throat and a human Ryota at my back ready for any attack from behind.

"Nice, your getting better kid." Zabuza says.

"Thank you, Zabuza-sensei." I said, lowering my kunai, and giving Ryota the signal to turn back to his rabbit form.

"Now, for genjutsu..." Zabuza says.

"Oh crap." I mumble as I spar with him trying, and failing, to avoid being caught in his genjutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously can't think of filler TT^TT I'M SO SORRY!<strong>

**Oh my god. I HAVE AN IDEA!**

**I'm gonna bring in one of my favorite OC's from this story, and we'll see what she's up to! YEAH!**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"GOD DAMN IT, DAISUKE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsumi yelled at her teammate.

"Come on, Natsumi-chan!" Daisuke said.

"It's Natsumi-sama to you. Remember your place. Because Chunin or not, I can still kick your ass." Natsumi said with a glare.

"Oi! Tatsu-kun! Natsumi-chan is mean, isn't she? She's just a terrible person with a mean personality, maybe that's why she can never get a boyfriend! She's mean, and Raikage-sama would probably kill them too... That's probably only a small factor though!" Daisuke says to their client.

"I swear, if you keep talking about my old man like that, I'll kill your ass dead!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"You said kill your a-bomb dead. Heehee..." Daisuke says with a laugh.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." the client, Tatsu says.

"SHUT UP YA SHRIMP DICK SKINNY ASSED BITCH!" Natsumi yells at the now traumatized man.

"Hm. Here he comes." a voice whispers in the trees.

"I don't know if I feel safe with the two of you." Tatsu comments.

"Oh, no need to be scared. Your with an elite ninja, a Jonin, and this other guy." Natsumi says to the man.

"And I'm a Chunin! I make jutsu go boom! I make my swords go slash! I make people see things and they go AHHHHHH!" Daisuke sings.

"Your a disturbing kid." Tatsu gripes.

"LaLaLaLa-blood in the gutter-LaLaLaLAAAA!" Daisuke says skipping ahead.

Suddenly up ahead they hear a series of screams.

"Wh-What the hells going on up there!? What's that kid doing?!" Tatsu exclaims.

"Apparently there was an ambush ahead. Daisuke took care of it." Natsumi says.

They walk up a hill to see Daisuke staring at the dead bodies with his dual swords in his hands.

Tatsu stops and looks in horror at Daisuke.

"The fu-"

"GENJUTSU TIIIIME!" Daisuke sings as he puts their client in a genjutsu making him forget about the dead bodies.

"What the hell, Daisuke?! We're not supposed to traumatize the clients you damned idiot!" Natsumi says as she holds up their client.

"It wasn't my fault. These guys were bothersome." Daisuke grumbles.

"Whatever, next time try to refrain from staring at dead bodies like a lunatic." She growls at her teammate.

"Give me a break... I'm still getting used to this killing thing!" Daisuke says, helping his teammate hold up Tatsu.

"Well, if you wanna be my right hand man when I'm Raikage, you sure as hell better get used to it. And stop with the little kid psycho act. That shits been old since Chunin Exams of fucking Konoha." Natsumi says.

"It's fun, I guess. Then because of my actions, enemies always underestimate me giving me the upper hand. Maybe when I grow taller than you, how about then, I'll be myself. Til then, it's you and me, Natsumi-chaaaaan!"

"Damn you, Daisuke." Natsumi grumbles.

* * *

><p>"So why was I unconscious again?" Tatsu groggily asked.<p>

"Well, you thought it was a good idea to drink 17 bottles of sake while we were walking. You eventually passed out." Natsumi said with a straight face.

"Oh." Tatsu mumbled.

"Oiiii! Tatsu-kuuun!"

"What, kid?"

"Why are you going to the Land of Waves anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"To visit my daughter." Tatsu said.

"Really what is she like?" Daisuke asks politely, as he signs for Natsumi to walk ahead because of an ambush.

"Excuse me but I must use the bathroom. You two keep walking, I'll catch up." Natsumi says as she disappears.

Daisuke and Tatsu have a nice conversation about Tatsu's daughter, as Natsumi kills all the Chunin level assassins that were waiting on them.

'This is really suspicious... Why the hell are we running into so many assassins and thugs?' Natsumi thought as she waited on the two.

"Let's go." she says as they all begin to walking faster.

* * *

><p>After two more run ins with assassins, thugs, and other missing nin, Natsumi and Daisuke are both really suspicious of why someone would be ambushing them so much. All the assassins and thugs were oddly quiet as they fought. They said nothing of what or who they were after, they just fought and tried to kill them.<p>

"We're finally at the Land of Waves. It's about time!" Daisuke says.

"Where's your daughter's house?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, its this way." Tatsu says pointing towards a dirt road in the forest.

Natsumi and Daisuke nod at each other, both equally suspicious.

As they walked, suddenly they were surrounded by men that were at least Chunin level and up.

Natsumi and Daisuke both stood back to back with Tatsu inbetween them.

"Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Natsumi says cloning herself to make two more of herselves to help protect their client.

Daisuke gave a cruel smirk as he held his dual swords, putting lightening chakra into them.

"Look, Natsumi-chan! Peoples! Maybe they'd like to meet my swords!" Daisuke said with a tone of voice that contradicted the look on his face.

"More like, they'd like to meet Mr. Death." Natsumi grumbled.

"Yay!" Daisuke exclaimed with a smile.

The thugs ran at the skilled ninja, all being easily being beaten by the daughter of the Raikage, and the son of the skilled shinobi, Motoi.

"Well done, Tatsu... Your daughter will be let go as I promised. Thank you for bringing Natsumi-hime to me." a man's voice said.

A man walked out of the forest onto the road they were on.

"Now who the bloody hell are you?!" Natsumi yelled at the man.

"My name is Manabu Yobuziki." he said.

"And what the fuck are you talking about?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, Tatsu was my tool this entire time. That's the only reason he requested you, so that he could bring you to me. You're quite slow, aren't you?" he asked.

"And why the fuck do you want me, ass wipe? Do I really have to ask you this?!" Natsumi asked irritably.

"Oh, see... I have a grudge against your father. And since your a ninja, and I'm not even stupid enough to go up against him, I'll just let him feel the same pain that I did by killing you! Your own father had my son killed! He died and suffered a long death during the Third Shinobi War. He was a kind young shinobi but when he was discovered injured, and alive. Your father tried to get all the information he could out of the boy. He was 15! Then, when he didn't say anything, Your father killed him, and let him suffer!" Manabu yelled.

"Boo Hoo, Manabu-chan! Your stories sad, but we're gonna kill you now, kay! Byeee!" Daisuke said as he sped forward with his swords in hand.

Manabu quickly dodged, he was even faster than Daisuke.

He was behind him, and chopped him on the back of the head, making Daisuke fall out unconscious.

"Oh you are so dead, fucker!" Natsumi said.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING ARMOUR!" Natsumi yelled, now surrounded by lightning.

"Say hi to the devil for me." Natsumi said with a smirk as she rushed forward towards the man.

"Hmph. Lava Release: Rubber Bomb." Manabu said with a smirk.

Suddenly, he spit out a big glob of rubber that blew up, making rubber fly everywhere.

"You have?!"

"Yes, useful kekkei genkai especially against a lightening wielder. You know the science. Rubber beats lightning everytime." Manabu says.

"Hm. ahhahahahHAHAHAHAHA! MAN THIS SHIT IS PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsumi says as she laughs.

Suddenly the amused look on her face is immediately replaced with a dark look.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I am the daughter of the Raikage. And I'll have you know, before I became Jonin my sensei was Darui-sensei. He's a master of Black Lightning. And guess what..." Natsumi said with a dark smirk as she pointed to the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Lightning Release: Black Panther." Natsumi said.

"WATER RELEASE:SNAKE'S MOUTH!" A girls voice said from in the tree's.

"OH SHI-"

Manabu was electrocuted and dead.

Akiko Yuki jumped out of the tree with her now large rabbit summon next to her.

"Akiko, you again." Natsumi says with a glare.

"Why did you help? Black lightning is unbeatable." Natsumi growls.

"He had covered himself with a layer of rubber. And lightning is lightning, whether it be black or pink." Akiko said.

"Hmph. So you were trying to power up my move so it wouldn't matter if he had rubber or not." Natsumi said.

"Well, go away now. We can talk later, I have to talk to my client." Natsumi said turning around to glare at Tatsu.

"This looks like it could be interesting, so I'd rather stay and watch." Akiko said.

"Hmph. Fine, whatever." Natsumi said to her rival.

"Now, Tatsu, care to explain what the FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Natsumi said now looking like a demon.

"Man-Manabu took my daughter! We lived together on the other side of the Land of Waves! And he came in my house in the middle of the night. We were sleeping all sleeping when I woke up to screaming. I ran to my daughter's room and Manabu had a kunai up to my daughter's neck. He said that if I don't travel to Kumo and request an escort mission to the Land of Waves done by you, then he would kill her! I had no choice! I'm so sorry, N-Natsumi-hime!" Tatsu said in his stuttering, trembling mess.

"Well, how about, I forgive you for this, after I go save your daughter. Stay here with Akiko and I'll go get your daughter. WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, DAISUKE YA LAME FUCK!"

Daisuke suddenly woke up and saw that the girl that had beaten him in Chunin exams was there.

"Akiko-chan! Your here?! I challenge you to a rematch!" Daisuke yelled.

"Your still going on about that?" Ryota asked.

"Save your personal rival for later idiot! We have a kid to save!" Natsumi yelled, hitting the back of Daisuke's head.

"Gr... Fine..."

* * *

><p>The girl was easily found and was reunited with her father.<p>

Natsumi ended up dragging Daisuke away from the Land of Waves before either one of them ended up trying to fight Akiko.

Akiko shrugged and acted as if nothing happened between her and the Kumo-nin.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I had no idea what to do for filler this chapter. So, I went to my favorite team from a foreign village, well next to the Sand Siblings.<strong>

**And, am I the only one who kind of ships Daisuke and Natsumi?**

**DaiNa?**

**No...**

**Natsuke?**

**That sounds like Natsumi x Sasuke.**

**Daisumi?**

**YES!**

**Daisumi! That is now a thing! I seriously ship those two.**

**ANYWAY! Hopefully I did okay with this little filler arc. But if I didn't, I blame it on the fact its 3:00 a.m. right now. So, I need sleep.**

**Anime Song of the Day? Make a Man Out of You DBZ Abridged Parody.**

**Now that that's done. I'm going to bed.**

**Good Night.**


	53. Chapter 53

The truth is that today more than ever, I wanted to have a good time with you. Mimi Kirigoe (Perfect Blue)

(A/N) Perfect Blue was an awesome freaking movie! SERIOUSLY! AWESOME! Old, but AWESOME!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ryota!" I exclaimed on top of the large running rabbit.<p>

"I'm 145 pounds of meat, fur, and supplies. AND I have a human on me! Give me a break, Commoner!" Ryota retorted.

"We're almost to Konoha, I can see it now!" I said pointing.

"It's about time..." Ryota grumbled.

We were finally home. At Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village itself.

"ACHOOOOOO! Wow, almost forgot about those allergies..." I said awkwardly.

"Let's just hurry up and get the crappy 'OHMERGAWD YUR BACK, HOW ARRRR YUUUUU?' and the 'Let's fight with the power of YOUTH' over with already." Ryota said.

I patted his head.

"Aw, you know your happy to get back." I said with a smirk as we walked towards the gates.

"Ahem, who are you?"

"I'm Akiko Yuki, Ninja Registration number is 12619. My rank is Chunin." I said waving at the two men up in the gates.

"Everything's in order, you can go on in."

I walk through the gates only to sneeze again.

"You should go get some medicine, Commoner." Ryota said.

"I'll be alright." I said waving him off.

We began walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"This place sure hasn't changed at all, don't you think, Ryota?" I asked.

"More or less..." he said.

"Akiko-chan, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino-san!" I exclaimed.

She gave a huge smile as she ran over to hug me.

"Akiko-chan! Oh my god, you've grown! You look so pretty! You actually look like a girl now! Your still pretty flat and all, and your face is a little boyish, but you got taller, and you don't look half bad looking! You so need to let your hair grow out! Oh my god! Wait until Sakura finds out your back! We so have to hang out!" Ino said in one breath.

_After puberty hit me, I still look like a boy, and I'm flat chested. Thanks Mother Puberty._ I thought.

"Ino... You know you we have to go to the Hokage..." a voice said from behind her.

I looked and saw it was none other than Shikamaru and Chouji.

"*Munch* *munch* Aki-san, is that you? *munch*" Chouji asked.

I nodded.

Shikamaru gave a small smile.

"Nice to see you again, Aki-san." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, did you just get back to Konoha?" Ino asked.

"Yes, actually, I rode all the way here on the back of Ryota... Where is he anyway? He's a big grey rabbit, how hard can it be to find him." I began to mumble.

I snapped my head back up to the three.

"Oh! I have to get to the Hokage! She's probably waiting on me!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, you can go with us!" Ino said grabbing me by the wrist, dragging me with her.

_'This brings back memories of our first "date". _I thought fondly.

Soon after Ino telling story after story about C-Ranks with her team, we arrived at the Hokage Tower.

"Hey, Hokage-sama!" Ino yelled as we walked into her office.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well, looks like Team 10's mission was a success... Have fun on your day off. Now, for the next matter. Akiko?" Tsunade said, sending the team out.

I bowed, "Nice to see you again, Hokage-sama."

"Good to see ya too, Akiko. So tell me, how much progress have you made these two years?" Tsunade said leaning on her hand.

I took a deep breath, "I worked on my ninjutsu, which I have a lot of Water Jutsu and Ice Jutsu under my belt now, I know about one Wind Jutsu and how to put wind chakra into my katana to sharpen it. I can dispel most genjutsu, but making a genjutsu is something I can't exactly do. My pour excuse for taijutsu is at the most at High Chunin level, but I doubt I'd stand a chance against a master, because it is really poor. My kenjutsu is at around Jonin level according to Zabuza-Sensei. My chakra reserves have grown tremendously, not Naruto level, but it may get there eventually with a lot of work. My shurikenjutsu isn't all that good. The senbon is all I could really use in a battle. Kunai and shuriken are a lost cause for me." I said.

"I'm glad that you've been making all that progress. And you also did what I asked about learning wind jutsu. Now, have you started on Sage Mode?" she asked.

"Sage Mode?" I asked.

"Yes, Hikari-sama was capable of using Sage Mode. She was the White Sage of Konoha, the best Sage of her generation. We have no sages in Konoha anymore. I'm sure that Naruto will eventually learn Sage Mode, but now I want you to be able to use it in emergency, because I think the Akatsuki will soon come back for Naruto." Tsunade said.

"I'll talk to Ryota about it, Tsunade-sama." I said, my eyes hardening at the mention of the Akatsuki.

_The Akatsuki..._

_They will not take my precious people, Especially Naruto..._

**_They'll die by my hand if they try..._**

**_They can kill me, but I will die protecting Naruto or any other friend that he comes for._**

**_And if I die before my goal, I can go on to hell and make it an even worse for when they and Kabuto arrives._**

* * *

><p>"AKIKO-CHAN!" I heard a yell. My head snapped up as I realized I was outside on the way back to my apartment.<p>

I saw a flash of pink hair as I was pulled into a back breaking hug.

"S-Sakura-san!" I said.

"Oh my god! Akiko-chan! You actually look like a girl now! You kind of still have the boy face, and the the flat chest! But your still cute! How have you been doing?!" Sakura asked with a huge smile across her face.

"Just peachy." I said in a deadpanned trying to get over the "boy face" and "flat chest" thing.

"While you were gone, I got an apprenticeship with Tsunade! I'm a Chunin and I've been helping with a lot of the Konoha 11's missions! I might actually be put on a team!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura-san. Maybe we will go on a mission together." I said with a small smile.

Sakura's eyes, while they looked happy to see me, I saw slight pity.

"How about after I get settled in, maybe you, me, Tenten, and Ino can all hang out like old times... Maybe invite Hinata." I said rubbing the back of my head with a small smile.

"That sounds so fun! I totally forgot to go see Tenten today! I have to run, Akiko-chan! Talk to you later!" Sakura said running off.

"Um, Ta-Ta... I guess..." I said giving an awkward wave.

I walked to my old apartment building.

Nostalgia hit me like a ran full speed into a wall.

_Weird being back here. After two years... Oh my Ryota... THERE'S GONNA BE SO MUCH DUST!_

_I can feel the allergies hit me already._

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a short intro to none other than Shippuden of As The Snow Melts. I'm planning on having Naruto come back next chapter.<strong>

**AkiNaru, anybody?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**I really don't even know anymore.**

**I guess I'll just go with the flow, not referencing Aki's kekkei genkai I promise (I'm such a liar)**

**Anyway, you kinda saw a little bit of Akiko's Dark Side. I'll call her Fuku, kinda like Fukushu which means vengeance.**

**So, anime song of the day... Um... Natsu no Hi to Kimi no Koe from Glasslip! It's one of this season's new anime that is so cute! The animation is just BEAUTIFUL! And it gives me that Fruits Basket Feeling, its a cute slice of life shojo anime. Any girls that like a cute romance, go on Crunchyroll and watch it!**

**So, thats it for Baka-Chan!**

**Um...**

**BYEEEEEEEE~~~**


	54. Chapter 54

If you were here I'd never have a fear. So go on live your life- but I miss you more than I did yesterday! ~My Chemical Romance(Give 'Em Hell, Kid)

* * *

><p>"It's finally the day. He should be back today." I said walking out of my apartment.<p>

"Commoner... Can I go back to bed?" Ryota asked.

"Ryota, I know your excited about seeing Naruto-kun, you just don't want to show it because of your own pride and inner shyness." I said.

"Are you implying that I am a tsundere? If anything I AM A PROUD KAMIDERE! BECAUSE I AM KAMI~~~~!" Ryota said.

I sighed at Ryota's, well, Ryota.

_'I wonder how much Naruto has changed over the years...' _I thought.

"Oi, Commoner. I smell the Orange nincompoop." Ryota said sniffing the air.

My eyes widened as I looked at the large rabbit.

"Really?" I asked calmly.

"Yup, I know that stench of ramen and sweat anywhere." Ryota said.

"Well, we should be getting to the village gate, then." I said walking faster and faster.

"Well, if it isn't Akiko-chan." I heard a familiar male voice from on a roof next to me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I exclaimed.

"It's good to see you." I said trying to smile, but could only get a smirk on my face.

He jumped down and I gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you back my cute little student!" he said giving an asumed smile.

"I'm suprised your not arrested for saying stuff like that Scarecrow sensei." Ryota grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Ryota-chan!" Kakashi said.

"Chan?!" Ryota growled.

I stood silently as Ryota argued, and Kakashi was calm as ever making Ryota get gradually louder and louder.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh really? I assume she's a rabbit, or is she another rodent?"

"FUCK YOU, MAN!"

The arguing that used to not affect me was getting annoying.

Suddenly, a smile formed on my face.

**"Boys, give me some peace and quiet. You two are causing a scene and it isn't pleasant." **I said with a closed eyed smile letting out a cold killers intent. It was small, but enough to make the hairs on someone's neck raise.

"H-Hai!" they both said in unison, Kakashi easily masking his uneasiness.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOO, KONOHA! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" I heard a voice that was easily recognizable yell.

"Naruto-kun." I said immediately running towards the voice.

I ran and saw him standing on top of a pole looking at the village.

"NARUTO-KUN!" I yelled.

He looked down and saw me.

"Aki-kun?" he asked.

I gave an awkward wave.

He jumped down and I calmly ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm really glad to see you again." I said with my usual smirk.

"I'm glad to see you too, Aki-kun!" he said hugging me back.

"I think you've hugged her long enough, orange nincompoop." Ryota said.

"Well if it isn't the bunny. You've gotten bigger haven't you, Ryota-chan!" Naruto said with the sunny smile of his.

"Chan? AGAIN?!" Ryota growled.

"I see you've grown up, Naruto." Kakashi said walking up to us.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed letting me go.

"Yo." he said.

"Kakashi-sensei! I have something for you" Naruto said giving Kakashi the newest Icha Icha book.

"Show of hands! Who wants Ichiraku Ramen!?" Naruto asked walking quickly away.

'_I've been practically living off of instant ramen for the past few years since Gunso-sensei can't cook to save her life...' _I thought slightly sweatdropping.

"Can I recommend udon?" I asked trying to catch up with him.

"Screw that, yakisoba for the win, ya jerk!" Ryota said hopping trying to catch up.

"Oi! Naruto-niisan!" a kid yelled as we walked towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Check this out! Ninja Centerfold!" he yelled.

The name gave me a small flashback and I quickly covered my eyes.

"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. You gotta work on other jutsu too, ya know." Naruto said.

I uncovered my eyes to stare in awe of Naruto.

_'Did he actually mature? I never thought I would see the day...' _I thought.

"THAT JUTSU IS TOTALLY BORING, KONOHAMARU! NOW WATCH THIS! MY NEW PERVY NINJUTSU INVENTION! HERE IT GOES!" Naruto yelled.

"**Naruto-san..." **I said with the closed eyed smile and cold killers intent.

He looked unsettled slightly.

"Maybe later, K-k-Konohamaru! I-I!" Naruto said stuttering.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, NINCOMPOOP!" Ryota yelled kicking Naruto's face sending him into the dirt.

"YOU TRYING TO FUCK WITH MY SIGHT, ORANGEY?! GOD DAMN IT, ORANGEY!" Ryota yelled rubbing his foot into Naruto's face.

"Ryota, thats enough." I said smirking slightly at their shenanigans.

"That's enough with the emotional reunion. Kakashi..." Tsunade said walking up.

"Well, from here on out you two are going to be part of my team. Not as sensei and students, but as equals. Fellow Konoha shinobi." Kakashi said. He took out two bells.

"Now I want to see how much you two have grown. The rules are the same as last time. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Kakashi said.

"PSHHHHH! HA! This'll be a piece of pie! I've gotten way stronger, I could get all of them easily on my own." Ryota said proudly.

"Ryota..." I said, shaking my head.

We all walked to Training Grounds 7.

"You can use whatever tactics you wish to take the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Brings back memories, huh, Aki-kun?" Naruto said.

"It does." I said.

"Oh, right. This was the site of your very first exercise as Team 7. Back then, we had Sasuke too, didn't we..." Kakashi said.

_'Sasuke...'_

_'The day he left...'_

_'I lost two important people.'_

_'Sasuke.'_

_'And'_

**_'Haku...'_**

"Worthless... Just terrible..." I muttered now sitting on the ground.

"Ahem, anyway... Let's begin, shall we?" Kakashi said.

"Not gonna read this time around, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go." I said taking my sword out of its sheath.

"GET READY TO RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, SCARECROW!" Ryota yelled quickly turning into me.

"I get the feeling that this time I'm going to have to make a more serious effort." Kakashi said, pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess I might as well end it here.<strong>

**Would you believe me if I told you I hadn't updated because Sachiko from Corpse Party didn't want me to?**

**No?**

**Fine, I got obsessed with Dragon Ball Z, and I'm currently on Kai (Don't have time for filler) and well... You know how it goes.**

**Plus its the work that inspired Naruto, so, I felt like it was obligation to watch it. Now I'm addicted.**

**ANYWAY, Song of the Day, Distance by Nishino Kana Nightcore Ver. **

**THIS SONG IS SO AWESOME!**

**Love the random Engrish.**

**So, anyone have anime recommendations/Song of the Day recommendations? Please include whatever you recommend in your hopeful review! ^^**

**Please don't say Boku no Pico... Or School Days... Great, I jinxed it now didn't I? XD **

**Love you guys!**

**Akiko: _Psssssst! _Reader-san! Do you think Ryota is more Kamidere or Tsundere? **


	55. Not a New Chapter sad face

Hey~

It's been a while!

So how have you guys been doing?

Good?

Bad?

Yeah, well I've been a little bit of everything...

So the thing about ATSM, as I've told my beta, I know where I wanna go with this story in the future, but right now with the Sasori fight, I have no idea what I want to do with this. And frankly, my writing style has changed some and I don't write as bad as I have in this story, because seriously, I cringe when I read what I've written.

So, I'm thinking about rewriting this, or continuing. So, I just thought you guys deserve to know where this has been.

So, feel free to leave a review on what I should do.

If you wanna, so you have something to do until this gets updated, you can read my Naruto Fic, Renegade for Life.

**Summary:** I'm not a nice person. If I know you, I most likely hate you. I'm a selfish person who only cares about my own damn self. No, it's not because of some sad back story. I just choose to be this way, and I enjoy it. I'm Umeko Haruno, mean, uncaring, manipulative, renegade, me. (SI with a Twist)

Spoiler: The twist is that instead of all my good traits to make your average Mary-Sue character, I used my bad traits to make a totally mean character.

So, I will repeat, this story will continue. Somehow. Believe it!

Sorry, and love you guys!


End file.
